A Love Story in London
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Vivien Alexander has the life of a princess. That is until her father gets remarried. When Vivien's new mother isn't the most beautiful woman in all of London, she will do everything to be most beautiful...even if that means killing her stepdaughter.
1. Chapter 1: Dying Love

Chapter 1: Dying Love

The thick, fog crept through the many streets of London, England. People far and near were celebrating something very special. Something special indeed, as it was New Years Eve of 1922. Parties were everywhere you looked; down on Bone Street down on the London Square and in people's homes, having a grand old time. People made a toast for the New Year and hoped for the very best for the following year. Some people wished for money, good health, and good friendships. You named it and people wished for it.

Banners hung from windows and laundry lines while people yelled through the streets. Some people seemed happier than others and some just seemed well very board with some of the events going on. Oh well it was better than working late nights that was for sure.

However in the country by the name of Buckinghamshire in an estate called Notley Abbey, a little girl was born to a wealthy Lord and his Lady. The girl was born just as the stroke of midnight could be heard. She was to make her parents very happy.

The baby girl looked just like her mother; dark chestnut hair with a gentle curl to it, creamy white skin and dark sapphire eyes that looked back at you with such happiness. Resting peacefully in her mother's arms, Lady Natalie Alexander and Lord Richard Alexander looked down at their sleeping daughter as they began deciding on a name for their new bundle of joy.

The baby girl was the most beautiful baby either of them had ever seen. Unknowing to Natalie or Richard their daughter would be the loveliest of all, which wouldn't be at all surprising because both of her parents were very good looking.

They both appeared as if either of them had no faults, flaws and nothing seemed out of place. Natalie and Richard seemed absolutely perfect. Natalie and Richard seemed to have lived charmed lives. People turned their heads whenever those two walked the street or entered a book shop or what have you.

Richard was a very handsome young man. His rather medium size frame stood 6'1. His eyes were the color of two lily pads. His face held the look of kindness, while his dark chestnut hair sat neatly upon his head. He was one of the best young looking men of his time. No wonder he and Natalie took to each other right away.

While Natalie looked as if she were a goddess; her long dark chestnut hair held a gentle curl to it. Creamy white skin, people feared that if you touched it, it would break like fine porcelain. Eyes the color of the darkest and deepest blue, at 5'4 and a half inches Natalie only stood to Richard's torso. That however did not matter their love was something very special.

Natalie and Richard went through dozens and dozens of names before deciding on the name Vivien Rose Alexander. Vivien came from Natalie's side of the family for it was her mother's name. While Rose was Richards Grandma's middle name. The two names fit just perfectly together. There was no better name to fit their beautiful daughter.

For you see, Natalie's mother died when she was just a little girl. Unbeknownst to her new born daughter, the same fate would come to her as well.

The Lord and his family were such a happy family. They were what a young family should have been. At just 26 the two had everything they had always wanted. A daughter they could spoil, a lovely home and the love of each other that could surpass anything. Happy with their new daughter, life was just perfect for them. Until one day things would go amiss. Just five months after the birth of their daughter an outbreak of tuberculosis swept over London. Confined to her bed, Natalie lay dying from this terrible disease.

Rain beat down on the lovely stone home as a storm could be heard in the distance, while death lingered in the master bedroom of Notley Abbey. Knowing that her life would soon be over, Natalie called for her husband who had their daughter in his arms.

"Our little girl, our precious little girl," Natalie said in a weak voice as her daughter rested in her arms maybe for the last time. Tears sprang to her lovely blue eyes as it dawned on her that she would never get to see her daughter walk or hear her say her first words. Natalie would miss so much in Vivien's life.

Kissing her forehead the tears fell onto Vivien's small cheeks. Handing her back to Richard she looked over at the dark oak vanity that sat in the corner of the room next to the window seat.

"Upon the vanity there is the locket that you gave me for our first wedding anniversary. I want you to give that to Vivien when she's older." Taking in a breath she began coughing as she had been for the last two weeks.

With his right hand Richard picked up the silver locket, while Vivien was in his left arm. Guiding his thump along the lovely design a flashback came when he had given this to Natalie.

They were so young when he had given this to her. She was twenty two while he had just turned twenty three. Yes, that was a young age to get married, but they loved each other dearly. Their loved burn so brightly that nothing could tear them apart…until now that is. Death was pulling Natalie away and there was nothing Richard could do expect make sure their daughter would have a happy and healthy life.

Richard began to stare into space as he thought back on the very day he had given it to Natalie. All those years ago….

_Walking in St. James Park the two young lovers lingered around the beautiful place. It was a nice autumn day. The leaves had fallen from the trees as they lay in the walkways, while children played in them enjoying themselves._

_They had been there for a good few hours now. Feeling that the time was drawing near Richard knew he had to do it. Taking Natalie's hand he led her over in front of Buckingham Palace._

_"Natalie, I feel like I have known you my own life, but in all reality it's only been a short time. I know that you are the one for me. I've been able to do nothing except think about you. You are funny, loving and just so outgoing. I don't know what I would do if you were not in my life." Getting down on one knee he held out the locket. Holding her hands to her mouth Natalie was speechless. "Natalie, I love you so much and I want you as my wife. Will you marry me?" There hanging from the silver heart shaped locket was the silver diamond band that was specially made for the love of his life._

_Taking her hand away from her mouth Natalie knew the right words to say. "Yes," throwing her arms around him he spun her around with happiness. Laughing with merriment they knew their lives were about to change forever. Slipping the ring around her finger and the necklace around her neck they were now going to be one._

Putting the locket in his pocket he went back over to his wife. Natalie was so young to die of this horrible disease. Why did such a thing have to happen for? Weren't young people supposed to grow old with one another? Weren't they supposed to live happily forever and ever? Weren't they supposed to live happily? Richard and Natalie's fate would change for the worst, quicker then what they expected it to.

Picking up her cold, white hand she spoke. "Give it to her when you think she's ready for it," taking his hand as she looked up into his face. Looking into his eyes she saw love, compassion, trust and so much more. In Natalie's eyes she would always love him even in death would her love for him carry on as if she had never passed on.

"I will always love you," Richard said as his hand rubbed up and down her warm cheek. Looking into her eyes he saw the love he had always seen for the past four years. Lowering his lips down to hers they shared one final kiss. As the kiss broke Natalie's eyes shut as she laid her head back onto the pillow.

Vivien's small cries could be heard as tears came to Richards eyes. It was as if Vivien knew that her mother had died. As Richard left the room with Vivien in his arms a doctor came in to pronounce his wife dead.

While a Nanny took care of a crying Vivien, Richard sat in his study. With his head buried within his big hands he began to get lost within his own mind. What was he going to do now? He was only 26. How was he going to raise Vivien all by himself? Getting up from his big chair Richard began fixing himself a drink. Walking over to the door he started planning the funeral and would think about the other matters later.

Heading out of the room he headed down the hall that was lighted by the sun seeping through the lovely cream colored curtains that Natalie had picked out the day they had arrived. Looking left and right Richard could see so much of Natalie within that big estate. Her simple touch here, her simple touch there, everywhere, Natalie was everywhere.

Falling to his knees Richard began to weep. Putting his left hand to his eyes while the other beat the ground, he couldn't bear to look at it. Natalie meant so much to him and to Vivien. Even though she was so young to know her mother he knew that once Vivien got older she would ask questions about her. What would he tell her? How much they loved each other? How much Natalie really loved her? How much Natalie wanted all three of them to be a family? What else was there to be said? That her mother died of that awful illness and there was nothing the doctors could do, nothing he could do? Except watch as death pulled her way forever?

Still weeping over the loss of his beautiful wife Richard just stayed there as he could hear the Nanny calming his five month old daughter.

"Richard, you've got to start thinking of your daughter's future." Kay told her son as she began playing with Vivien. "This matter isn't going to clear up on its own you know," All the while sitting in the rose garden that Natalie just loved to take care of.

Richard was shocked at what his mother was saying, now and of all places. The funeral had ended just a matter of hours ago. "Can we talk about this later mother? Now's not a really good time."

"Oh, alright dear, but don't come to me saying you can't do this." Kay said smiling down at her granddaughter. "Is your Daddy just being a grump?" she asked her granddaughter as if she was expecting a response.

The little infant just looked at her as her lovely hair blew in the wind. A light blue bow held some hair out of Vivien's face. Vivien wore a white dress with some light blue trim around the edges of the puffy sleeves and along the hem line. A pair of black patent leather shoes with a pair of little lacy white socks completed the little outfit. As a matter of fact this very outfit was one that Natalie had picked out herself. How fitting to wear it to her mother's funeral.

"Mother, stop, just stop alright." Richard yelled as he turned from his mother. "You never cared for Natalie."

This was shocking to Kay's ears. "Richard Scott Alexander, how dare you say such a thing?" While her grey hair blew within the wind as the news began to sink in.

Turning back around Richards face changed. "You did. I overheard you telling dad that you didn't see what I saw in Natalie, all those years ago."

"You heard that?" Kay questioned as she put Vivien in her stroller.

Nodding his head yes he pulled out a cigar from his jet black suite pocket. Walking over to the lovely fountain he began to think. What would Natalie do if she were here? She wouldn't do anything because none of this would be taking place.

As Kay began walking over to her son the cries of Vivien came. Turning around she saw that Vivien had dropped her teddy bear. Picking it up she gave it back to Vivien, only to have her throw it back down. Picking it up yet again Kay began playing peek a boo with Vivien. Her little laugh could be heard as her grandmother's face came from behind the bear.

After a little while a Nanny came and took Vivien in for her nap. After her granddaughter went inside Kay sat down next to her son. "What I said earlier I know you can raise her. I raised you while your father was away on trips for his business." She could tell he had been thinking about something for the cigar was almost completely out. "As for me not liking Natalie, I did like her she was the best daughter-in-law a mother could ask for. I was just wondering if you got married far too young."

Looking over at her Richard spoke. "You married dad when you were twenty and he was twenty one," while he put his hand through his dark chestnut hair.

Kay knew this to be true, "That was a different time things have changed since then." She knew her son was lonely. She had become lonely when her husband had died. "Just promise me you'll think about getting remarried. Natalie would want you to move on."

Telling her he would think about it he kissed her goodbye and walked her to her car that was waiting for her in the long driveway. "Be good my son and give Vivien all my love."

"Will do mother," Richard said giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. Backing up he watched as the car went down the long gravel road.

Over the next few months Richard would go out with many lady friends, but none of them made him truly happy as Natalie used to. Richard began to think he would never find another wife. Would he ever find another mother for Vivien? This soon began to eat at him night and day.

While Vivien was learning how to walk and talk Richard knew he needed to find another wife and soon very, very soon.

Finally after looking and almost giving up his hopes he found a woman that resemble Natalie, not in looks but in her kindness and in spirit. Just a few weeks before his little girls first birthday, Richard was married to a much younger woman. Catherine Canon was a very lovely lady. Her long black hair fell down her back as her dark green eyes sparkled. Talk went around that she was the most beautiful woman in all of England…or so they say.

Over the next few years Vivien grew into a lovely little girl, going from a small baby, to a very energetic six year old. Playing tea party with her father, playing out in her mother's rose garden, playing dress up and slew of other things that little girls did, Vivien had a life of a princess. Now all she had to do was find her prince charming and everything would be perfect. However finding her prince charming was a lot closer then what she would have wanted it to be.

But right now her prince was her father. Vivien always looked up to him and would do until her dying day.

…..

Vivien looked into her white vanity mirror with a look of dread and hurt upon her face. Her young eyes glanced down towards her small white wrist. Rolling back the arm of her pink nightgown she saw the burn that was still fresh from _the _incident.

She had walked into the kitchen to see that the cook had left fresh cookies laying out to cool. Sneaking into the room she quickly stepped up onto her tiptoes and got a cookie. However, as she did this a hand fell upon her wrist. Gasping Vivien looked over her shoulder. It was her stepmother.

_"You spoiled selfish brat. Did you think you could get away with it?" Catherine asked her small stepdaughter. Vivien looked at her stepmother with fear. Without giving her stepdaughter a chance to reply she drug her by her arm over to the stove. _

_Vivien could feel her arm cracking from all different places. It wasn't broke for she could still move her fingers. Vivien tried, kicking, screaming and even biting to get free. Vivien's thoughts raced. Where was someone to help her? The cook had to leave early and Max was calling on a friend of his. _

_Catherine picked little Vivien up and held her over the stove. "AWE! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" The child bellowed. _

_"You broke my mother's vase didn't you! Didn't you!" Catherine wasn't about to give an inch with this child. She was going to get what she deserved. _

_"No!" Vivien cried out. It was true she didn't. It was her stepmother's stupid cat. _

_"Don't lie to me!" Catherine yelled in Vivien's face. She held Vivien's wrist over the stove longer. The longer it stayed the more numb it got and the hotter it got. Vivien could feel the skin burning and it began to smell. _

_"I'm not lying!" Vivien yelled back with pain. "Daddy!"she screamed. Where was daddy? Was he in his study? Out in the garden? Where was he? "Daddy!"_

_"Your father isn't here. He went to town to play golf with friends." That was right. Vivien had forgotten all about that. "Now tell me the truth. I won't let go until you do!" _

_"Alright, alright I broke your vase." Vivien cried out. Catherine let go of her wrist. Vivien collapsed to the floor in a mess of tears. She carful sat herself upon her knees and cradled her hand within the good one and grabbed a nearby towel. Pressing the wet cloth to her hand she could feel the heat taking over the wetness. _

_"That's a good little girl." Catherine replied in a sweet voice. Vivien glanced over her should at her stepmother as tears streamed down her face. "Mummy love's you so much." Vivien knew this was a lie. Catherine hated her. She treated her as if she was the ground Catharine walked upon. _

The pain was still there, the scar was still there and the memory would always remain.

Rubbing her left index finger on the burn of her right wrist Vivien could still feel the bumps of the burn. The rest of the dead skin had fallen off except for a small piece here and there. Vivien rested the rest of her small cold fingers against the warm area. What kind of parent would do such a thing to a small child? A few tears came to Vivien's blue eyes. The doctor said that the burn would remain there for the rest of her life. The burn would now be a reminder of the torment she had gone through.

"What's wrong Vivling?" Vivien heard her father ask from the doorway.

Vivien crammed down her sleeve over the burn and swiftly turned towards her father. Did he see her looking at the burn? He told her not to touch it, not to pick at it and not to think about it. But how could she not think about it? It was a part of her now. It was forever burned into her psyche.

Vivien was able to force the memory from her mind for a time. Her father was the one who really loved her. He was the only one who had ever loved her. The hurt in her eyes and the frown on her face changed to happy eyes and a happy smile fell to her lips. "Daddy, tell me a story." Vivien spoke as she still stood by her mirror. She tried to avoid his question.

"Hop onto the bed," Richard patted the bed and grabbed the big gold book of fairy tales.

Vivien skipped over to her white four poster bed. Jumping into the bed she waited for her father. Her room was what a little girl could only dream about. Pink walls with a dark wood that met the ceiling, a window seat with many pillows to sit on when she wanted a story read or when she just wanted to think. A few dolls out of her very big doll collection sat in one corner as they waited for morning to be played with. Her very expensive wardrobe sat neatly behind a dark wood door. A small white rocking horse with a few hearts painted on it sat in another corner. A few pictures sat around her room of her and her father along with her stepmother Catherine. However there was one picture that always sat by her bed side that she would never forget. It was a picture of her mother Natalie, her father and herself just a few hours after she was born.

"Which one do you want to hear tonight?" Richard asked as he pulled his daughter onto his lap.

"The one about the princess and the apple," Vivien said as her eyes filled with wonder. This one was truly her favorite.

"Again? I read that one to you last night." Richard said. "And I do believe you know this one by heart."

"Daddy," Vivien wined a little before she knew she would get her way.

"Alright, Snow White it is then." Richard said with a slight laugh. He knew his daughter had him wrapped around her finger. Opening up the big book of fairy tales he began the tale as Vivien waited with great anticipation. He didn't know how she could get so excited about a story that she had heard a thousand times.

"Then what happened Daddy?" Vivien asked as her big blue eyes looked up into her fathers.

"They lived happily together for the rest of their lives." As he found he had read the story much faster than normal, but then again Vivien knew the whole story by heart so nothing could slip past her.

"I know that Daddy, but what happened after he woke her up?" Vivien was full of questions.

"They got married of course and lived a happy life together for many, many years." Richard began as he tried to explain to his daughter. "You know Vivien, when you grow up your going to find a prince of your own."

"But I'm only six." Vivien began as she looked up at her father with confusion in her eyes. At that age she thought of playing games, playing dress up and all kinds of things. Everything except looking for her prince and it most certainly wasn't little Johnny Beckum down the street.

"You won't always be." There was a long silence between them until Richard spoke again. "Now young lady it is time for bed. You have a long day ahead of you. First day of kindergarten,"

Vivien began to get a stomachache. "But Daddy, I don't want to go." Tears had begun to fill her eyes.

"You're going to be fine." Richard kissed her forehead. "Now roll over and go to sleep. Getting down in the covers Vivien shut her eyes for tomorrow was going to be a busy and very exciting day.

"Daddy, can you manage some piggy tails for school?" Vivien asked as they stood in front of her white vanity the following morning. Wearing the plaid navy blue skirt with a white cotton shirt with white knee high socks and little black shoes she was ready for school.

"Why don't you ask your mother to help you?" Richard asked as he held the comb within his hands. Vivien looked at him in the mirror. "Or not," Trying his best he tried splitting the hair down the center and parting it to make two pig tails. After minuets of messing with it and holding the comb within this mouth while his hands did what they could Vivien finally tore away.

"Forget it daddy, I'll look like a freak." Vivien answered as she went and gathered her books.

"Young lady you are not a freak. Don't ever call yourself that." Richard turned and watched his daughter pick up her backpack. "Why don't you wear the black headband today and we will see what we can do tomorrow." Grabbing the headband Vivien put it in her hair and headed out the door.

Why did it matter what she looked like? All of the girls wore the same thing. Vivien did not complain…often. She always did what was asked of her. Whether it be the reverend mother of her school or her father asking her to clean up her room she always obeyed even if sometimes she just wanted to do things her way. Vivien had plenty of time to grow up and to be a grown woman, but right now it was best to enjoy being a little girl. Before Vivien knew it she would be a grown woman and the world would be changed.

**A/N: This is my children's lit assignment. Let me know what you think. I haven't turned it in yet. It won't be due for a while. I just thought I would get start early. I will be getting back to my other stories once I'm done with this one.**


	2. Chapter 2:Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 2: Daddy's Little Girl

The bombs went off one after another as the smell of death lingered in the air. People could be heard screaming and crying for their loved ones as the Nazi's came through the streets of London. Sirens could be heard in the distance as help arrived for the wounded. It was 1940 and the war was upon England.

While war was being declared upon London a different kind of war was happening elsewhere. Over at Notley Abbey where you would think a little girls dreams could still be fantasized and continue to be Daddy's little princess. However, this wasn't so. Daddy's little girl was no longer little she was now a grown woman.

It has been twelve years since Vivien was a little girl and playing out in her mother's beloved Rose garden and having fake tea parties. Now a day's she could be found doing things around the home to help her middle aged father out. Like helping prepare meals, helping with the dishes, watering the roses. Things that were harder for a man as old as her father was. But she would always look up to him no matter how old she got. Vivien would always need her father.

Nevertheless when her father was away on his duties as General for the Army Vivien's new mother ruled the 13th century estate. Vivien did not find this to her liking. She found her stepmother cold, chilly and just downright mean.

"Must you go again father?" Vivien asked as they walked the grounds of Notley. Vivien was very saddened to see her father go back to the war. She knew the many people of the Army needed him, but she needed him just as much. There were plenty of people to volunteer. Why couldn't they take her father's place? After all she only had one father.

He turned to look at her just as he had done when she was a little girl. "Vivien, I have to go. The Army needs me," While doing this he could see so much of Natalie in her. "You look and act just like your mother," as he brushed a piece of hair away from her young beautiful face, as her blue eyes looked back at him. Looking into those eyes he knew he no longer saw a little girl wanting stories read to her, but that of a young woman growing in her knowledge about the world. However, during a war was no time to learn about such a thing.

Richard was now realizing that his little girl was growing up and before he knew it she would be out on her own. Before he knew it she would be married and she would have her own family someday. Someday he would be a grandfather. Shaking his head he tried to not think of such a thing. After all she was still his little girl. While Vivien grew prettier each day he was growing older each day. His once dark chestnut hair was growing snow white. While his youthful-self grew weak, he found himself needing his daughter's help more often. But he still had enough in him to give his efforts to the war.

Vivien smiled at this. Whenever her father spoke her mother's name she could see a light in his eyes return. Something she rarely saw when he was with Catharine. Yes, Vivien knew he loved her stepmother, but it just wasn't the same. "What was mother like?" cocking her head a little to the right she looked up at him as she bit her lower lip. Of course she knew what her real mother was like, but every so often she liked to be reminded of her.

Richard laughed at this. "You used to ask me when you were little about her. I would sit you on my knee and tell you all different kinds of stories," As he saw a small smile creep across his daughters face. "Do you remember me doing that?"

Vivien nodded her head yes as she thought back to all those times. Sitting on his lap and listening with such stamina. One story after another after another, hearing those stories never got old. "Are you going to tell me a story or do I have to beg you for one?" Vivien asked as she raised an eyebrow. Sometimes she would beg her father to do that even when it was far past her bed time.

The sun set high in the sky as a lovely blue day was upon them. The grass was green while the smell of freshly cut roses filled the air. Children's laugher could be heard as they went by on bikes down the side roads.

Sitting on the small stone bench that sat under the big oak tree near the rose garden Richard began the story. "Your mother and I met when we were very young, as a matter of fact just a few years older then you." Vivien smiled at this she knew her parents were very much in love.

"Now where was I?" Richard asked as he pondered this as his hand rested on his chin.

"When you got married," Vivien laughed as she knew her father was just getting distracted. You would think her father would catch on after a while that she knew the whole story by heart now. But that was alright she still liked to hear her father tell it. Weather they were sitting in the garden or in front of the fire place during the winter season.

"Oh, yes, we got married right away for we knew we were right for each other. We had love that could surpass anything." At the talk of love Vivien could see the weakness in his eyes. "When your mother died I thought I had lost all hope of love. You were just five months old when she died. There were times that I didn't think I would ever get over your mother's death. I began to wonder if I was being punished for something that I had done. But then I realized I still had you and I will always love you for always and forever." He placed a kiss upon her forehead. "No matter what happens to me remember that I will always love you."

At hearing those words it seemed as though Vivien was taken back to reality. No longer in a world of her own, where she listened to her father tell her stories of his past and of his first marriage to her mother. The truth of the matter no matter what Vivien did she wouldn't be able to keep her father home. On the other hand however she still had two days left with him before he was to leave.

"Oh, father I'm going to miss you so much," as she gave him a hug, a tear ran down her face and onto his jacket. For all Vivien knew this could be the last time she would ever see her father alive. Hanging on tightly to her father she refused to let go. It was as if she was selling her childhood for something she never wanted.

Breaking the hug, Richard could tell she had been crying. The salty tears ran down his daughter's lovely cheeks and onto her lap as she refused to look him in the eyes. Richard knew this would hurt his daughter dearly, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Reaching into his coat pocket Richard handed her his white handkerchief. Taking it she dried her tears. As she dabbed her eyes free of tears she could smell her father's crisp cologne that lingered on handkerchief. "The locket I gave you will always carry your mother's and my love in it." As he pointed at the silver locket that hung around Vivien's neck.

_Five years ago…_

_The eve of New Years was upon them. Snow fell down upon London Square as people stood all around watching as Big Ben counted down the minuets to the New Year. Vivien, her father and her stepmother stood on Waterloo Bridge waiting for the big moment._

_"When will it be midnight daddy?" Vivien asked as she zipped her coat up and got warm rather quickly._

_"In just a few more minutes Viv," Richard said as he looked down at is daughter. He could tell she could hardly wait any longer. Within five minutes Vivien would be a teenager. How time and flown by. Just the other day she was a little girl playing dress up and playing tea party. If only those times could come back._

_Reaching into his pants pocket Richard pulled out the lovely silver heart shaped locket that Natalie had given him twelve years ago to this day. The locket began to spin around on its silver chain. "Daddy, what are you looking at?" Vivien asked as she held her head to one side. Her daddy sure was acting odd lately. Maybe he was just getting old. "Daddy, what's wrong? You look sad?"_

_Coming out of his daydream like state Richard looked at his young daughter. "Nothing's wrong everything is fine." Holding the locket he knew it was time to give it to her. "Vivien, I have something for you."_

_"What is it?" as she tried to look to see what was in her father's hand. Opening it Vivien was faced with a lovely locket. "Oh daddy, it's beautiful."_

_"It was your mothers. She wanted you to have it. I figured this would be the right time to give it to you." Placing the locket around her neck Big Ben began to strike midnight. "Happy Birthday my little girl,"_

_"Giving him a hug she thanked him for the gift. "I miss mother," Vivien said as his arm was around her shoulder. At hearing this Catherine's face changed as she stood there watching the happy people._

_"I know you do princess, I miss her to," Kissing the top of her forehead. Rubbing the side of her arms he kept her warm. At times like these was when he missed Natalie so very much._

Vivien remembered that very day when she received the locket. It was such a long time ago. But Vivien knew this for she always knew her parents love was with her.

Watching from a second story window that just faced the east of the garden Lady Alexander looked out with a scowl on her face while bitterness filled her heart. Oh, how she despised her stepdaughter. She was always so sweet, kind and gentle and on and on and on! The crystal clear cut glass that her long fingers were wrapped around all of a sudden lay in pieces across the room.

Causing her eight month old Applehead Siamese kitten Cleo to jump off of her play area and onto the floor. Looking up at her with its astonishing blue eyes it began to meow as if it didn't get its way.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cleo, Mummy didn't see you." Catherine said as the kitten jumped up into her owner's arms. Purring happily the kitten sat with content in her master's arms.

This just mad Catherine sick to her stomach. Turning back sharply she continued watching the ill scene before her. Her dark green eyes piercing with jealousy as rage filled her black heart. She had never truly cared for her stepdaughter. She despised her from the moment she sat eyes on her...at just a year old Catherine envied the child who would someday out shine her.

Not only having that to deal with but to make matters worse Vivien was getting prettier each day. Every time Catherine would see one of her friends out and about they would always tell her "Your stepdaughter is just so pretty. You must be so proud of her."

Catherine was everything but proud of her stepdaughter. Why did she have to be so pretty? Even as a little girl she would be charming to those around her. Her teachers at the local all girls Catholic school, her friends, her father's friends, just everybody, there wasn't one person other than Catherine that Vivien's happiness and politeness didn't rub off on. Catherine even began to notice that her own husband didn't pay as much attention to her now a days, as he had at the beginning of their marriage. He was always spending time with his daughter.

Before Lady Alexander would know it Vivien would be the most beautiful woman in all of London. Lady Alexander couldn't let that happen. As a matter of fact she wouldn't let that happen even if it was the last thing she ever did.

By the end of yet another story the sun had started to set and a cool breeze was upon them, while the sound of dogs could be heard just behind the hills of the country. Walking inside arm and arm with her father Vivien began to feel a little better after talking to her father. He wasn't just her father, but he was also her best friend. Yes, during her school years she had made many friends but her father was the one she told the most to. Vivien didn't know what she would do if one day he left for war and the next never came back. She would be lost without him.

"Why don't you go wash up for dinner it should be ready shortly." Richard told Vivien as they walked through the big glass patio doors.

Leaving the room knowing that things were to be alright and knowing that her father was a fighter Vivien made her way up to her room with a smile on her face. While doing so Vivien bumped into her stepmother as she walked up the stairs. "I'm sorry Lady Alexander." Vivien said as she turned to continue her way up the stairs. Even though that was her mother's title she had to call her stepmother that. After all she did marry her father. Sir Richard Alexander.

"What have I told you to call me?" Catherine asked as her eyes went small. Looking at her stepdaughter with envy and jealousy she could feel hatred pumping through her veins for this girl.

"I'm sorry Catherine," Vivien said as she looked back at her stepmother. Vivien did all that she could to please her stepmother but for some reason nothing was ever good enough for that woman.

"That's better," Catherine's cold voice shot back which sent chills down Vivien's spine. One way or another, this girl was going to get this right. Arching her back Cleo glared at Vivien through those blue eyes of hers. Cleo was just as bad as Catherine was. People were right when they said cats took on personalities. Cleo certainly did and that was Catherine's personality.

Which in turn made Cleo hate Vivien along with Vivien's kitten; Vivien disliked that cat just as much as it did her. Vivien swore that kitten was Catherine only in cat form, which it might be possible, but then again there was no one as mean as Catherine was, cold heartless woman who didn't care about anyone but herself and the money she got from Vivien's father.

Going on up to her room Vivien couldn't help but wonder and somewhat know that her stepmother hated her. Walking down a short hallway with a few picture's on the walls and a few other things here and there. Vivien continued her walk. Admiring the many things in the grand home she could feel her real mothers touch. Her father had always told her that her real mother had a unique taste. From the best furniture to the best food that was served at the house, to even the best parties. They were much better then what Catherine could throw or at least that's what she heard.

A dark red carpet lined the hall as a few windows let in the lovely but dull sunset. The big grandfather clock which stood in Richard's study began to ring out. The lovely sound could be heard throughout the grand home.

Walking a little farther Vivien came to a dark chestnut door. Placing her porcelain hand on a gold knob she sighed before entering. As she turned the knob the door creaked and cracked a little. Opening the door Vivien was faced to face with her beautiful room. The walls were now a light purple with oak trim, grey carpet, a lovely window seat faced the west, a dark oak vanity sat next to a door, which led into the bathroom. Vivien's new Virginia Brass, Iron Queen Size Canopy bed was pushed up against the oddly shaped room. On the east wall next to the bed was a collage of picture frames. Some big and some small. But whatever the size of the picture frame each one held a certain memory. Like the one with her and her father at Buckingham palace just a few years back or the one with a few of her girlfriend's at the local Catholic school for girls.

When entering the room a Heavily Carved Victorian Sofa welcomed tired, worn bodies. It was a lovely antique couch. The walnut frame was exposed, while the snow white balloon back style seat was exposed to the rest of the room. Curled feet were firmly pressed into the grey carpet. While the arm rests remained exposed.

Just in front of the antique sofa was another antique piece. An antique Chippendale coffee table. Even thought it was from the early 1900's to Vivien it looked like something from Cleopatra herself. It was a dark wood with what appeared to be weavings throughout the side of the table. While the long crafted legs stood out the most. Leaves were carved in all different shapes and sizes. While the feet were somewhat big, with more carvings in them. A few books lay upon it ready to be picked up and read.

The lovely The L shaped made the room seem a little bigger, but not by much. Seeing her little orange tabby kitten sitting on her bed Vivien rushed over to it. Sitting down Vivien put the kitten in her lap.

"Oh, Callie, what are we going to do?" she asked while a few tears sprang to her eyes. Vivien buried her lovely face into the kitten's fur. She tried to hide her true feelings. However there was one reason why she didn't want her father to go, for she knew how Catherine could be.

After a few moments in her room she washed up and went to eat dinner. Unknowing to her this would be the last dinner she would have with her father for a very long time. For the following day Richard was scheduled to leave.

Walking downstairs in his Lieutenant's uniform Richard found Vivien picking at her breakfast. "Vivien, darling why so glum?" he asked as he approached her. She appeared to be deep in thought as the fork went round and round the many things on the plate. Not a morsel had been touched.

Looking up Vivien saw her father in full military uniform. What was this? He wasn't to leave for another day. "Why-why are you dressed like that?" she asked as she forced it out. At the site of him she didn't want him to leave so soon. The reason began going off in her head as if a belle was blaring in her ears. "I don't want you to leave." Her voice came as her focus stayed upon her aging father. She could see the sadness within those loving and carrying eyes. She was scared to look away. She was scared to lose him she was scared to think what her life would be like without him. She was scared she would be left alone in this cruel and dying world without someone to love her.

"You knew this day was coming." Richard said sitting down next to her. He could tell something was wrong with his little girl, but what? She often acted like this before his departures. One moment she was happy as she could be and the next she didn't want to talk and she shut herself in her room for hours at a time.

"I know I just didn't want to believe it would be here so soon." Tears clung to her long eyelashes, while she tried to keep herself together. After all it wasn't lady like to cry like this. But how could she not cry when he was leaving, maybe for the last time? What if he never came back? Then that meant she was stuck with her stepmother until she was twenty one. Which was just a few years off yes, but living with that awful evil heartless woman would seem as if she had five years till she was twenty one. Vivien tried to shake that awful thought from her mind. If she were to think about that then she would truly lose it. "What happened to your 48 hours leave?" A sob got stuck in her throat as she feared the worst. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to cry this was her father she was watching leave. Someone that had looked after her and had loved her from the moment she took her first breathe.

"They called late last night and said it had been changed to today." Richard said as he tried to find the best words to tell her. Eyes going wide Vivien stood up.

"But you can't go now." Vivien said in fear as she found her hands going into fist. How could they do such a thing? Why couldn't they have found someone else to risk his life? She wanted her father here not in some battle field.

"I have to go. I have no other choice." Richard said as he found himself standing up as well. "As a citizen of this country I have to do my duty. Just as do you. By being a good daughter while I'm gone."

"No, father your job is to stay here and to live a nice quiet life while you are still able to enjoy it." Turning on her father Vivien ran out of the room and onto the patio. How could her father do this to her? She had already lost one parent she couldn't bear to lose another.

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself down. She could feel her anger growing inside her. Sitting down in a wicker chair with her legs crossed she looked out at the lovely morning. The morning dew was still fresh as it sat on the dark green grass. While the fog was beginning to lift from the skies bring a new sunny day upon the stone home. A lovely valley sat just behind the house. Cows, sheep and goats grazed as Vivien's life began to unravel. Her whole world was shattered as she knew her life would never be the same ever again. Looking to her right she saw a lovely rose bush. Picking a rose she was careful not to prick her finger on a sharp thorn. Looking down at it she tried to imagine what it was like to be so perfect. Every petal; every leaf was in perfect order. Why couldn't her life be in perfect order? Right now her life was spinning so fast she barely had time to stop and think before things got out of control. While she looked at the rose the wind blew by her, causing to blow her hair into the wind. Vivien could hear her father's combat boots coming and getting closer and closer.

"Viv, don't do this to me." Richard said as he stood in the doorway. Looking up slowly Vivien didn't say a word she just thought on what was taking place. "I know your upset that I have to leave, but the sooner I leave the sooner I will be back." He took a seat on the arm of the chair.

"But what if you don't come back?" Vivien asked looking up at him with eyebrows raised while the question remained unanswered.

Richard didn't know how to answer this question. For once in his life he was stumped by a question. "You can't even answer that one." Vivien answered for him before he got a chance to try.

"Not all questions can be answered Viv," came his response as Callie came and sat on Vivien's lap.

"I suppose not," Vivien answered back as she could feel herself giving in, as a sad sigh escaped her lips. Callie began purring as Vivien started petting her. Vivien could remember when her father had given Callie to her. It was last Christmas that Callie came with a big red ribbon around her neck meowing under the Christmas tree. She looked so cute under the tree. At least Vivien would have Callie to keep her company. For a few moments that small flashback came before her eyes. It was as if it had happened yesterday…

_One year ago…._

_Walking down stairs with a yawn Vivien was welcomed into the grand living room of Notley by a small but sweet sound. Surrounded by other gifts sat a little orange kitten with a big cherry red bow._

_"Oh, father she's perfect." Vivien said happily as the kitten jumped right into her lap. She was so small and yet so perfect in her eyes._

_"I'm glad you like her." Richard said as he sat down on the sofa and watched his daughter play with her new pet. "She came all the way from Paris just to be with you. You remember Cousin Leo, he's the one that told me about the new kittens and knew you would love one."_

Coming out of the flashback Vivien couldn't help but smile some. She would never forget that Christmas.

Moments later a car horn could be heard out front. No, it couldn't be time already? "That's the car the Sergeant has sent for me." Richard said as he put his hat on.

Getting up Vivien placed Callie at her feet and walked with her father to the front door. While Callie followed heel toe alongside her owner, Vivien walked bravely towards the door as she tried to hold back the anguish.

For the next few moments would be the hardest and worst for Vivien. She could just hear all the gun shots and cries of the wounded as she approached the door. It was all in her mind but yet it was almost as if it was all taking place in the front yard. Before she knew it her father was facing her, for they had arrived at the front door.

"Be good my darling and I shall be back as fast as I can." Richard said kissing her forehead. Giving him one final hug Vivien told him how much she loved him and how much she was going to miss him.

What happened the following moments were just a blur to Vivien? All she remembered was the door opening and then her father tipping his hat to her, as a breeze came through the front hall and through the stone home.

Watching him walk down the walkway and out of her life for just a short while made it just a little harder, but Vivien knew she would pull through this; after all her father didn't raise a quieter Before leaving Vivien told her father she would write to him often and would think of him always.


	3. Chapter 3:No Longer Daddy's Little Girl?

Chapter 3: No Longer Daddy's Little Girl?

Resting her hand on the smooth glass Vivien watched as her father left. "Daddy," she mouthed as she couldn't find the words to say. Lost within her thoughts she had forgotten about her kitten. Hearing the kitten meow's Vivien knelt down and picked her up. "Wave bye-bye Callie." She told her kitten as she lifted Callie's small pawl. Holding Callie close to her she could hear its own heat beating while hers was doing just the same.

Still looking out the window Vivien didn't even notice that Catharine had entered the room. "He left, did he?" she asked in a cool voice. Jumping at the sound of her stepmother's voice Vivien turned around swiftly.

"You would have known if you would have had the decency to say goodbye." Vivien answered sharply. Why couldn't she just call to her father and have him there right now. If he were here then none of things that were about to take place wouldn't.

"My, my, my after her dear father leaves, the real person comes out doesn't she?" Catharine asked as she tossed her sunshine golden hair behind her. "Pull back those claws girl. I can tell you that I have no true feelings for your father."

Vivien couldn't believe this. What? "Why?" she asked in a cry while she tried to prepare herself for the answer that was to come. How could Catherine not love her father? Everyone loved him. He was always there for people. And yet one of the people that were supposed to love him did not?

"Why you ask? I will tell you why. When I married your father I married for money, for power. I married for a great deal of things." Catharine began as she looked down at her hands that had a ring on each finger, from rubies to diamonds. Each one was 20 carts at least maybe even more. "I for one didn't think you would be part of that package. I should have sent you to boarding school when I had the chance." If that was one thing she would have had to do to be the prettiest in London so be it. She would have done it in a heartbeat.

How dare she? How dare she? Vivien said inside her head as she found herself not being able to take much more of this. "My father wouldn't have sent me to a boarding school. You would have never gotten away with it!"

Catharine laughed at this. "You silly girl, you don't know much do you?"

"I know plenty my father sent me to the best school's in London." Vivien shot back as she knew she spoke the truth. After a few years away Richard figured the best thing for his daughter was fresh air and the feeling of home. Why not just pick a school that was closer to home? It seemed a good idea at the time.

"If you know a lot then why don't you do as you're told?" Catherine said coldly. This girl rarely did what she was told let alone doing it on her own.

"I don't know what you mean?" Vivien said. She found this rather infuriating "I do as I'm told."

"Then get cleaning those dishes. They won't clean themselves you know." Catherine pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"No, I won't." Vivien yelled as she began walking to the door. However, Catherine beat her to it.

"You will or your kitten will go for a swim in the river." Catherine shot back as she took Callie from Vivien's arms. Holding the kitten by the fur of the neck Callie began crying out, in what seemed like pain.

"No," Vivien cried as she tried to get Callie back. She wasn't going to let this happen. If she had to she would write her father telling him of this event. "How would you like it if I took Cleo?" Vivien muttered.

"What was that? You know I don't like the muttering." Catherine said as Callie began to meow from being so helpless.

"Nothing, it was nothing." Vivien said as she hung her head. No matter what she said Catherine would always twist her words into thinking she said something else. So it was best to leave well enough alone.

"Then get busy." Catherine commanded as she yet again pointed toward the kitchen.

"Can I have Callie back?" Vivien asked looking up. By now a few tears were in work and a few could drop very easily from her dark blue sapphire eyes.

Rolling her eyes Catherine dropped the small kitten into Vivien's arms. Leaving the room she went to look at herself in her lovely mirrors. What else did she have to do?

Holding her kitten Vivien went and did the dishes before Catherine came back and took Callie and put her in the river. This just had to stop, it just had to. Entering the kitchen Vivien found piles and piles of dishes. How was she going to get all of these cleaned? How long had it been anyways since the dishes were cleaned? Vivien didn't want to know. Putting Callie down she got to work. Putting the soap in the sink Vivien got her hands wet. Looking down she saw Callie lick up a little of what looked like…spaghetti. That just happened to be three days old. Gross! Vivien yelled inside her head as she scrubbed the dry food off of her mother's favorite china.

A dried egg here, a carrot here this just made Vivien sick to her stomach. After letting some of the dishes soak in the soapy dish water Vivien picked up a frying pan and scrubbed off the week old food. Goodness didn't her father higher a maid? Vivien thought as she piled up the new clean dishes.

Finally after hours upon hours Vivien was done with the dishes. At hearing the clock strike eight Vivien's head fell. Three hours. It took her three hours to clean all the dishes. "Vivien where is dinner?" Yelled Catherine.

Snapping her head up Vivien gasped. Oh no she spent so many hours cleaning the dishes she had forgotten about dinner. "Um just a minute," Vivien called into the other room.

Opening the ice box Vivien found some lamb. Putting it on the stove Vivien went and got the other necessary things, the carrots, Brussels sprouts, roasted potatoes and the rolls.

Putting it on a plate nice and neatly she carried it out into the dining hall. Placing the plate in front of Catherine Vivien went and got the bottle of wine and a cup of milk for Cleo. Coming back into the room she found her stepmother staring at it. "What's wrong?"

"This looks like sheep's intestines not fried lamb." At hearing those words Vivien's stomach churned a little. However it would be far worse in just several moments. "And where is the blood pudding?

The blood pudding? Vivien asked herself. She had heard of it, but that was something that didn't sound good anyways. Vivien's face turned chalk white.

"You don't know what it is do you?"

"Yes I do." Vivien corrected.

"Then if you know what it is then why isn't it on my plate?" with her hands folded she glared at her stepdaughter through her dark evil eyes.

Vivien could feel her breakfast of what she had of it come up at the talk of that. Oh great mother of God who would eat that? Vivien had lived in England her whole life and not once did she ever see the sight of it. Thank God her father disliked blood pudding. "I-I didn't know I was supposed to make it. Father doesn't like it, so I've never seen it or made it."

Catherine's laughter filled the room causing Cleo to jump and look around in the process. "Well you best get busy learning how to, because your father won't be home for quite some time."

"Yes, ma'am," Vivien answered as she tried to keep her act together. She couldn't look her stepmother in the eyes. Not after the mistake she just caused. "Will there be anything else?" Eye's still fixated on the floor.

"No, now go on I want to enjoy my meal in peace."

Leaving the room Vivien made her way to her room. Yawning a little she knew it was time for bed. Yes it was only 8:45 but Vivien didn't think she could keep her eyes opened much longer.

Climbing the stairs with her body acing and her eyes almost closing Vivien finally made it to her room. Shutting her door Vivien got ready for bed. For the first time in a long while she was happy to see her bed. Within moments she was asleep and in her own world, where no harm could come to her.

The next day Vivien wrote to her father. After starting the letter a thought struck her. Would her father believe her? That was utter and complete nonsense of course he would. She was his daughter, his little princess. There should be no reason why he wouldn't.

_Dear Father;_

_I know it's only been a day but father there's something I must tell you. Catherine is making me do the house work. If I refuse to do them she says she will throw Callie into the river. Oh, father, please come home. I need you so much._

_With all my love_

_Vivien_

Taking a deep breath Vivien had the letter mailed. If she was lucky her father would get the message soon and would be on the next train back into London. Within in a week's time Vivien received a letter from her father.

_Dear Vivien;_

_My darling daughter I'm sure you must be exaggerating all of this. You're just imagining all of these things. Catherine loves you so. She has told me herself. Take it easy before you know it I will be home._

_Love Always_

_Father_

No, her father didn't understand. Catherine really did hate her. Vivien just knew she did. As her fingers clung to the paper her hands began to shake as sobs over took moments later. She would just have to keep a clear head and keep thinking that her father would be home within a few days the war was to be over soon. Nevertheless, the war would last for three more years. But General Alexander would be home just a few times over the next three years.

Walking up the stairs with the letter in hand Vivien tried to get more work done around the house while her father remained on her mind and in her heart.

Four months later….

While the months rolled by Vivien turned 18 without her father by her side. However he did send her letters upon letters saying how much he missed her and how he hoped he would be home soon.

Walking around in the rose garden Vivien took in a deep breath. It was spring. Thank God for that. She didn't know how much longer she could take being inside for all those months. Walking a little farther Vivien came across a small silver stone that sat under a lovely cherry blossom tree. Sitting down in front of it Vivien read the stone. _Natalie Ann Alexander. _At seeing her mother's name she automatically thought of her and knew she was a great lady. After all she would have to be to marry her father. Even if Catherine didn't show any signs of carrying for her father, at least Vivien did and she would continue to.

Meanwhile Catherine was entertaining some friends. "You know Catherine you do have a lovely home." Rachel said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Thank you dear, I think so too." Catherine laughed as she knew she and her friends spoke the truth. After all she had the loveliest home for miles and the richest man as well. Besides the king Catherine thought Richard was the utmost richest of all.

"My son would kill for this estate." Jenny said as she looked out the nearby window that looked out over the garden. It had anything and everything, from ten bedrooms, four car garage all the way to the tennis court out back. Why you could hold parties here every weekend if you wanted to.

"Well if my husband has anything to do with it. This home is staying his." Catherine put her two cents in. She wouldn't dare live any other place other than Notely. After all she had come to love it after eighteen years. Who wouldn't? The place had it all?

Smiling as if she had something to hide Jenny continued looking out the window. "You know Vivien is looking more like her mother every day." Jenny along with the rest of Catherine's friends knew Vivien would out shine her before long. "I'm sure she must miss her terribly."

"Yes, of course she is." Catherine said as she tried to hide the anger within her voice.

"I hate to break it to you but I think Vivien may have you beat on being the most beautiful woman in all of England." Rachel pointed out as she messed with her gold bracelet.

Catherine did not take that lightly. Taking in a deep and shallow breath she spoke "If you will excuse me I have to get ready for this evening's party." She just had to do something. She couldn't have an outburst in front of her friends. What would they think of her? Crazy was what they would think.

"Alright dear," Jenny said putting her cigarette out. Picking up her purse she headed for the door. "Thank you for the tea,"

"You are quite welcome," Catherine said as she saw them to the door. "Don't forget about the party is tonight. Things will be getting underway around eight."

Showing them out the door Catherine slammed the door and began to get irate. "What does that girl have that I don't have!" she asked herself aloud as she found herself pacing the drawing room. Catherine was absolutely livid. How could this happen? Catherine was so mad that she didn't even here Vivien enter the room.

"Talking to yourself Catherine?" Vivien asked as she stood in the doorway. She thought Lady Alexander was a little crazy, but not this crazy. Wait…no she was crazy alright crazy as they come. Turning around she saw her stepdaughter standing there.

"How dare you question me?" Her mouth turned into a straight line. "No one questions me." How dare she question her? HER! "I was just-" Vivien began as she found dark eyes glaring back at her. She began backing up a little as she knew there soon wouldn't be much space for her to back up. Feeling the wall just inches behind her Vivien knew there was no place to go. Except the door and she couldn't leave if she did Catherine would yell and scream at her telling. Telling her what an unfit daughter she was and how lazy she was.

"You were just being nosey was all you were being!" Catherine yelled. Feeling the edge of the trim of the door Vivien turned to leave the room before it could get out of hand and she found her kitten in the river. "Where are you going?" she heard Catherine call back to her.

"Getting away from you," Vivien fought back as she turned back around. She wasn't going to stick around to see what happened. Because Vivien knew what would happen and it wouldn't be pretty.

"Oh, so I guess you don't want to know that your father is coming home for a short visit?"

Vivien's eyes lit up like two bright stars. "He is?" she asked as if she couldn't believe her ears. After all this time her father was coming home. After all this time after all these months without him he was finally coming home.

"Yes, he will be home in a matter of hours." Catherine answered as she put her hands together. This was too good to be true her father was coming home...maybe forever. Maybe he wouldn't have to go back. Maybe they found someone else? So many questions had filled Vivien's head. Before long other thoughts pushed the previous ones out. What should she wear? The red dress, no the green dress? And what about shoes, jewelry and hair she couldn't forget her hair. Turning to go get things ready she heard Catherine call for her once again.

"What now?" Vivien asked. She wasn't scared to fight back.

"I need you to clean and pick things up for me." Catherine said as she approached her. Vivien didn't know where Lady Alexander was getting at. She wasn't Cinderella after all. But Catherine was her guardian for now and she had to do as she asked. Sighing heavily Vivien went over to a nearby table and picked up a pad of paper and began writing. "Are you complaining? Because if you are then I can throw you out with a snap of a finger,"

"No, Catherine." Vivien said as she held the things within her long china like hands. "Well?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"My evening gown needs pressed, see to the food and the seating arrangements." Catherine begun as her arms crossed her very wide chest. "Don't forget the silver needs polished and the best wine." Catherine smacked her hands together and Vivien stood up straight. "Don't just stand there get busy."

"Yes, Catherine," Vivien spoke as she ran off and got things ready. Getting herself ready would have to wait until her demon stepmother was taken care of and God knew how many hours that would take. Going into Catherine's room she picked out the royal blue evening dress and took it to be pressed.

Heading into the kitchen Vivien looked at the meal for tonight. A seven course meal! This made Vivien's head spine. Why didn't they have a cook? They did at one point, but he enlisted into the war. So for the past few months Vivien was stuck doing everything. Heading out the door Vivien grabbed her car keys and made her way towards her dark blue Rolls Royce. Starting it up she drove down the long blacktop driveway and was soon out the gates of Notley. Thank God she got out of that house. She didn't know how much more she could take. If it wasn't for her father's sake Vivien would have went crazy months ago. She didn't know how to managed to do all of the things that were asked of her and they weren't easy things by any means.

Making her way into town she stopped in front of a four story brick building. As Vivien stepped from the building she looked up. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

Vivien walked into the small dark, but bright room. Two big windows welcomed in the warm sunlight of the day. It seemed very strange to feel such warmth from the room. Vivien sighed sadly. Her sapphire colored eyes glanced around the rest of the room.

The room was laid out nicely. Dark oak was wrapped around the walls, grey carpet with small specks of brown in it laid from wall to wall. A black leather chair and a matching love seat sat in the middle of the room. Just across from the set was a desk that sat just catty corner from the furniture. Pictures of a happy family were scattered around the desk. It must be nice to have a loving, carrying family.

"Miss. Alexander, please come in." a gentle voice pulled me from my thoughts. Vivien blinked her eyes quickly. Had he called her name before? Vivien asked herself unsure. Vivien took a deep but shaky breath and stepped into the psychiatrist office. Dr. McKinley seemed like a nice man. He was around the age of her father. The hair upon his head was a dirty blonde color. His build was thick; he stood about 5'10. Not to terribly tall, but taller than her. His green eyes looked aged, but they looked kind and gentle. He didn't seem like any of the other psychiatrist Vivien had seen. Which hadn't been many, just one when she was a little girl.

Vivien took a seat on the leather sofa opposite of the doctor. Maybe this would help…

"Miss. Alexander-"

"Call me Vivien." Vivien hated being called miss. She felt so, so old.

"Alright, Vivien, tell me why you need my help?"

Vivien took a deep breath and began. "My home life isn't very well." Her voice came out shaky.

"Would you elaborate on that for me please?" Dr. McKinley wrote down what she had just answered. Vivien watched as the pen wrote swiftly across the paper. Did he have to do that? Vivien asked herself.

"Dr. McKinley, this is just between us? Right?" Vivien asked nervously. If her father heard that she had been to see a shrink he would wonder if his princess was crazy. But if Catherine got word of her going she would have Vivien institutionalized! She would have her put away into the darkest, dampest cell in the country. Vivien's hands began to shake. She clutched the edges of the love seat. At the touch of the cool leather she calmed down.

"Yes, this is just between us." The doctor reassured Vivien with a warm smile. Vivien sighed happily. Thank goodness. "Now if you would please go into detail about your home life?"

"I'm hated by my family." Her head hung with sham. Vivien felt so ashamed. It wasn't her father who hated me, but her stepmother.

"Who in your family hates you?" he asked as he finished writing and looked up at her.

"My stepmother Catherine," The words left Vivien's lips as if she had said it time and time again.

"Why?" the word pierced through the air. Vivien was taken aback by his tone. It now seemed dark and cold. Did she say something wrong? God please don't let this be like her last doctor. Vivien looked at him with fear shooting through her eyes. "I'm sorry my tone sounds so harsh, I just want to get to the bottom of this. Once we do. I will be able to help you."

Vivien nodded her head. "Ever since I was a small child she has had a hatred for me. Because, I'm prettier then she is. Everyone tells her that. Even her own friends do. I know what she is thinking. She probably hates me more then I know."In fact Vivien knew this. So why did she say it?

Vivien looked down at her right wrist. Peeking out from behind the glove was a small burn. A second degree burn. The burn wasn't very big. Just an inch long. But to her it felt as if it was a mile long. Vivien could see the images dancing before her. The stove incident. She could feel the hotness against her skin. Vivien could hear her stepmother's voice. Mocking her, yelling at her, telling her she was no good. Vivien quickly shut her eyes. "UH!" she screamed out. Vivien pressed her hands to her ears. MAKE IT STOP! she wanted to cry out. It's getting worse. The pain shoots up her arm and no matter how loud or how long she cried it still continues.

"You broke my mother's vase didn't you! Didn't you!"

"No!" Vivien cried out. It was true she didn't. It was her stupid cat.

"Don't lie to me!" Catherine yells in Vivien's face. She holds her wrist over the stove longer. The longer it stayed the more numb it got and the hotter it got. Vivien could feel the skin burning and it began to smell. "You are worthless. You are not fit to live in such a fine house such as this."

"I'm not lying!" Vivien yelled back with pain. "Daddy!" she screamed. Where was daddy? Was he in his study? Out in the garden? Where was he? "Daddy!" Vivien didn't bother saying anything about the other statement Catherine had shouted at her. She was not worthless. Her father loved her very much.

"Your father isn't here. He went to town to play golf with friends." That was right. Vivien had forgotten all about that. "Now tell me the truth. I won't let go until you do!"

"Alright, alright I broke your vase." Vivien cried out. Catherine let go of her wrist. Vivien collapsed to the floor in a mess of tears. The pain was still there, the scar was still there and the memory would always remain.

"It seems there is something else you are not telling me." The doctor asked as he looked in Vivien's direction. Her heart began to beat fast. "It's alright to tell me. That is why I'm here."

Vivien bit her lower lip until it bled. Her hands had come down from her ears. Tears began to fill her blue eyes. "I saw another psychologist when I was six." The tears clung to her long black eyelashes. She blinked and they fell down her face and onto her hands that were clasped in front of her. It was awful. The other psychologist was mean, hostile and cruel. He blamed Vivien for all of her problems. He blamed her for the way her stepmother acted. He blamed her for the burn. He blamed her for everything. He had never taken her side.

"Really? Tell me about that experience." The doctor asked as he rested his fingers on the edge of his chin.

Vivien took a deep breath. "My father took me after the accident. He thought I seemed off in some way." Richard thought that Vivien wasn't his little girl anymore. It wasn't the fact that Vivien had changed, but the fact that Catherine had scared Vivien so much that she feared for her own life. Which is natural for a child of six after what she had just been through.

…..

_Richard walked up to a big wooden door. Six year old Vivien clutched his hand. She looked up at the door. My, it seemed so big. Wrapping on the door Richard looked down at his little princess and smiled. "This will be good for you my darling." _

_Vivien just nodded. She wasn't sure what was really happening. All she was told that a nice man was going to ask her questions and she was to answer them and to also be on her best behavior. Richard opened the door and they walked in. The room seemed cold and lifeless. No color was on the walls. No warm pictures in the office. All that was in the room was a desk, a sofa and two chairs. _

_"Aw you just be Richard." A tall gentleman asked as he walked over to the two of them. He was 6'4, 190 pounds, red hair, and green eyes. _

_"It's nice to meet you Dr. Blackburn." Richard shook the Doctors hand warmly. "And this is Vivien." Richard looked down and saw no Vivien. All of a sudden he could feel Vivien gripping his pant legs. "Come along Vivien," Vivien refused to move she just shook behind her father's legs. "Be on your best behavior young lady." At hearing that tone of voice Vivien emerged from behind her father's legs. Vivien managed a small curtsy and looked up at the doctor. _

_The doctor just ignored the small child and went back to his desk. Sitting down he moved his hand towards the chairs for them to sit down. Sitting down Vivien sat just an inch from her father. Her heart beat rapidly. Her hands shook from fear. _

_"Alright, Vivien tell me what has been going on?" the doctor asked as he placed his glasses on his face. Vivien just sat there and looked at the doctor. She couldn't speak to this man. He wasn't nice. Not nice at all. _

_"Why did you bring me here daddy? He's a bad man." Vivien said in her head. Vivien looked from her father to the doctor. _

_"Go on dear. The doctor is here to help you." Richard urged his princess. Vivien still remained silent. _

_"Mr. Alexander, I can't do anything for her unless she is willing to tell me what is wrong. It is apparent she doesn't want to say anything." The doctor just shook his head and wrote something down. _

_Vivien's lower lip began to quiver. Blinking her eyes the tears flowed over. Vivien scooted closer to her father. "My stepmother is a wicked woman. She hates me. She might say she loves me, but she hates me." _

_"Maybe you have done something to make your stepmother dislike you so." The doctor looked up from his notes. "Have you ever thought about that?" _

_"Now see here Dr. my daughter hasn't done anything." Richard stood up and looked at the doctor. "You see I lost my wife when our daughter was just five months old and it's been quite the journey." _

_"I see." The doctor put the ends of his fingertips together and pressed them together. "Vivien, has anything happened in the past few weeks that you would like to get off your chest?" _

_"My-my stepmother burned my wrist. She held it over the stove and screamed at me. She thought I broke her mother's vase. But I didn't. I swear I didn't." Vivien now was messing with the scar. Her hand glided a crossed it several times. _

_"Maybe you did break it." Vivien's head shot up. How could he say such a thing? Vivien quickly shook her head no. "And maybe that scar you did to yourself. Maybe YOU burned it when you were told not to do something. You know children do, do things without asking their parents. Maybe you burned yourself because you were told no, but you went along with what you wanted to do any way." _

_Vivien broke down in tears once more. She was only six. A small child. A little girl who still believed in prince charming and happily ever after. How could a child that still believed in things like that make up such a wild story? Or even worse. How could the doctor go along with such a crazy story? _

_"That's enough! I've had it. I will not have you torment my little girl like that. I should have you reported." Richard got down next to his daughter and picked her up. Crying against his shoulder Vivien's small hands hid her now swollen, red, puffy face. As he swept her up into his arms Vivien refused to look at the doctor as they left. Hearing the door slam shut Vivien knew she was safe. _

"Why do you think the doctor talked to you in that tone?"

Why did Vivien feel as if she was being interrogated? Why did she feel as if she was a criminal being badgered by a district attorney? "Why must you keep asking me why?" She cried. This was starting to become too much. Her nerves were almost shot. "Do you think I can answer every question you ask? Do you think by asking me why that it will make my problems go away any faster?"

"I want to help you."

Vivien took another deep breath and told him the story. "When I was six years old my stepmother burned my wrist. There's a burn from the incident." Vivien showed him the burn. He looked at it and wrote all of it down. "Father wasn't home at the time. Catherine said I broke her mother's vase. But I didn't."

"Did you tell her that?" The doctor asked in a serious voice.

"Yes, but she thought I was lying. She thought I was trying to save my own skin."

"Did you tell your father?"

"He saw it that night at dinner and asked what had happened." By then the swelling at gone down some, but most of it was still puffy. Vivien took a deep breath as a sob got stuck in her throat. "Catherine gave me a hateful look. I knew not to tell him. For if I did my life would be made a living hell. So I told him I burned it while helping to make tea."

"What did he say? Did he believe you?"

Vivien nodded her head yes. "He told me I must be more careful."

The doctor stayed quiet for a little while. Vivien could hear him making small noises as he wrote down what she had said. "Alright, Vivien, it seems to me that you are suffering from trauma that has been brought upon by child abuse."

The air that filled her lungs was no longer there. Child abuse, that's what it was. She was abused as a child. And in her mind no one seemed to have really cared. Vivien rose to her feet and tried to figure out where to go or what to do. Her legs began to feel like jello beneath her. She quickly gathered her things and headed towards the door.

"If you would like you can make another appointment." The doctor sounded as if this was what he had always said to all of this patients. "I can help you."

"No, I don't want to sign up for another session." Vivien's lower lip quivered. She couldn't take another session right now. She walked down the hall numb from what had just taken place. Vivien quickly let herself out of the building and walked as if she was a zombie down to the butcher shop at the corner.

Before arriving Vivien forced herself to put a smile on her face, even if that horrible news was killing her. Opening the butcher shop door she step inside.

"Good afternoon Ms. Alexander." The butcher said with a smiling face.

"Good afternoon Mr. Johansson." Vivien said smiling back. Mr. Johansson had known the family for years.

He could remember the first time Vivien had walked into the store. Hand in hand with her father when she was just a little toddler. She was such a cute child and now she was all grown up and still that cute child he had known all those years ago. "What can I get for you today?" Vivien handed him the piece of paper. At seeing the long list of things Mr. Johansson's eyes went wide. "You need all of this?" he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes, it's for my father's coming home party. Well he will be home on leave but it will be nice to have him home for a little while." Vivien said with yet another one of her lovely smiles. But on the inside her heart was aching. At the mention of this next part the smile fell from Vivien's face. "To top it all off I have to make everyone of these things and clean the house and-" Vivien stopped herself with a deep breath before anything else could be said.

Mr. Johansson couldn't do anything except feel sorry for the poor girl. First with her mother dying and now with her father off to the war the girl was by herself. Not to mention how mean he heard Catherine was. He heard she was as mean as the devil himself. "Thank you Mr. Johansson, see you in two weeks." Vivien said as she made her way to the door. Taking a pen out of her purse she marked the Butcher's place off the list. Next was the fruit and vegetable shop. Driving just a few blocks down Vivien pulled up next to the small but homey shop.

"So that's two dozen tomato's, one dozen green, red and yellow peppers, three dozen potato's, two dozen strawberry's, one dozen blueberry's and one dozen banana's." Mrs. Mitchell said as she checked off the many things on the list. She looked up from the list as Vivien placed the four to five bags on the floor. "My dear may I ask you a question. I'm sorry if I'm stepping out of line." Mrs. Mitchell questioned as the question rolled around in her head.

"Step out of line? Why would you step out of line for?" Vivien asked as she held her money in hand ready to pay. "As for asking me a question I don't mind."

Mrs. Mitchell bit her lower lip and then asked what was on her mind. "Are you happy child?" Her old and withered eye's looked in Vivien's until she looked away.

Happy? What's happy? Vivien asked herself. She was not happy she was everything BUT. How can one be happy to have one parent dead and the other in the war? Worried about his well being day in and day out? How can one be happy when their step family is breathing down their neck and there is nothing they can do about it? "Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be? Father is coming home for a short while." Vivien answered replacing the saddened look upon her face with a smile. Taking the bags in hand she told Mrs. Mitchell she would see her later.

"That poor, poor child," Mrs. Mitchell said as she shook her head.

An hour so later Vivien pulled back into the drive of Notley Abby. Seeing the old 13 century home as she drove down the drive made Vivien wish she could move far away and never come back. Go live a happy and carefree life. At the sound of the door opening Catherine stormed in.

"Where have you been?"

"I went to the market like you told me to." Vivien said carrying all of the bags in one after another after another. Had Catherine known about seeing the doctor she would have her shut away. Vivien slowly walked over to the counter and dropped all the bags. Oh no she didn't need any help, why should she? After all she can do anything. Vivien told herself with some sarcasm.

"Well I forgot one more thing." Catherine said coming through the big oak doors that led into the dining room where she found Vivien sitting name cards aside for each gust. "I need you to give Cleo her bath and put her in the five carat diamond collar, after you've started dinner." That was impossible you didn't bath a cat. Vivien didn't even give Callie a bath. Why on earth would she give Cleo one? Knowing that cat's and water didn't mix she would make that ten, fifteen minute thing an hour long fight.

"But I-"

"No buts do as I say." Catherine went from the room to get ready for that evening. Meanwhile Cleo came around the corner and looked at Vivien.

"Don't look at me that way." Getting the water ready in a small bucket Vivien filled it with bubbles. Picking Cleo up Vivien tried placing her in the bath. Fighting with all her might Cleo tried to get away. "Cleo, stop it. Catherine wants you nice and clean for the party." Vivien said as she tried not to get scratched. "God only knows why. Cat's don't take baths and God also knows that you're not a cat you're a demon." The Siamese cat looked up at Vivien with those blue eyes, but this time they were small and full of hate. Hearing all that was going on Callie came into the room and saw what was going on. Sitting next to Vivien Callie jumped onto Cleo and in she went into the warm soaping water. "Good job Callie," Vivien laughed as she tried not to show how funny it was. Shaking off the bubbles Cleo just meowed with anger.

A few hours later everything was done and ready for the grand party that night. A little after three the front door opened. Vivien could hear her father's boots down the hall. Coming into the parlor Vivien saw her father standing there. Running and giving him a hug she couldn't believe he was really here. She was so glad to see him.

"Oh, father, I thought you would never come home." Tears of happiness filled her eyes. Giving him a tight hug she wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream. He felt real, he looked real. Oh and she could still smell his aftershave. It really was him. After all this time.

Looking at his daughter he didn't see anything wrong with her? Everything still seemed in place nothing broken or bruised. "From the sound of your letters it sounded as though you needed me right away. What's wrong?" Richard asked as he stroked his daughter's hair. Finally after all this time she would get to tell her father face to face of what really took place behind those stone walls of Notley Abbey.

"You've got to do something about Catherine. She's just so mean and hateful." Vivien cried as she put her hands to her tear stained face. Her face had gone from happiness to straight fear and sadness within a matter of seconds.

"What's all this talk about?" Richard asked as he forced his daughter to look at him. Putting his hands on her arms he turned her so he could understand her better.

"It all started the moment you left. She told me I wasn't a very good daughter and that I never do as I'm told. That I should start helping around the house, than she told me if I didn't get started right away that she would take Callie and put her in the river." Vivien cried as she told her side of the story. Surly her father would believe her. He just had to. "I help around the house. I help you when you need it and-"

Richard didn't want to think she was lying, but she didn't want him to leave for the war. Could that be what this is all about? "I shall talk to Catherine about this matter," As he turned to leave the room.

"No, father you can't. She will just turn it into something else." She begged as she slid to the floor and began hugging his legs as if she were a small child.

Before his very eyes Richard did not see a grown woman, but that of a little girl who was throwing a fit. "Viv, stop acting like a child," Richard commanded as he brought her to her feet.

What was wrong with her father? He had never acted like this. It seemed as though the war had changed him. Watching as he left the room she prayed that he would believe her. Sitting in the living room Vivien prayed that things were going well. While time passed and passed Vivien began to think her father would never come back. After fifteen minutes Richard came back into the room with Catherine by his side.

"Darling, everything was a misunderstanding. Catherine said she didn't say such things."

Vivien's blood went cold. Her father was taking her side not hers? The Army had changed her father and it didn't seem to Vivien that it was a good thing.

"To much daydreaming I suppose." Catherine lied through her teeth as a sly smile came across her lips.

She's lying! Vivien was screaming inside her head. What was it going to take to get her father to see her way? Maybe there was no such thing? Maybe being daddy's little girl ended five months ago?

"Maybe it is time that you start helping around the house." Richard began. "I know you help me when I'm here, but I'm sure your mother would like some help as well."

What was her father saying? Yes, Vivien knew it was better to help others, but what her father was saying was ludicrous. She knew that if she began doing things that Catherine would just take advantage of her. After all didn't her father want her to be a well brought up lady? Could she possibly do that with things to do all the time? In a way I guess it would help her become a lady, but this was still crazy.

"But Daddy,-" Vivien began as she could feel the tears fill her eyes. How could he take Catherin's side just like that? She was his little girl. His little princess how could he not believe anything she had told him.

"No, butts Vivien, now if you will excuse me I think I smell stew cooking in the kitchen." Richard said as he left the living room and went to the kitchen.

Giving her stepdaughter a cold hearted look Catherine departed as well, knowing that she had succeeded at her plan. Feeling as if she had just been defeated Vivien left the room as well. She was no longer Daddy's little girl.

**A/N: Ch. 3 of my novel for my C****hildren's lit final. What do you think? I do have a question. Would someone like to edit this for me? Thanks:)**


	4. Chapter 4:Party Time

Chapter 4: Party Time

That night as the moon began to peek out from beneath the many clouds the party had gotten underway. People were coming from all over to help celebrate Richards's homecoming, even if it was for a short while. Toasts were made while people chatted happily. Vivien greeted the many people with a smile on her face as cheerfulness filled her voice.

People couldn't help but tell Vivien how lovely she looked in her sleek formfitting black dress. That lay just off the shoulders as the hemline fell to her knees. People thought she couldn't be lovelier. However there was more than just the dress. A lovely string of pearls hung from her slender neck, while a pair of pearl earrings, that her father had given here, were the finishing touches on her jewelry. To complete the look her dark hair was down and had a soft wave to it. Vivien was the most beautiful or should we say the fairest of them all in London.

Catherine would just have to take a back seat while she grew older and Vivien grew lovelier. Regardless of how many people told Vivien how radiant she looked there was still great sadness within that beauty.

The cracks and stains were slowly showing their heads as Vivien stayed strong. While Richard and his friends remained blind Max, the towns people and of course Catherine could see the impact Catherine had been having on the fragile Vivien.

"You must be very proud of your father?" Sir Ernest Barrington asked as he stood next to Vivien. Ernest knew Richard from way back. They had been great friends for many years ever since her parents had moved into Notley Abbey all those many years ago.

Ernest was a shorter man. He wore a blue tailored suit that matched his light blue eyes, while his grey hair and grey mustaches blended with his apparel. Ernest along with everyone else was very concerned about Vivien and what she was going to do when her father departed for the second time.

"Yes, I've always been proud of him." Vivien said with a smile as she looked at him from across the room. Taking a drink of her small glass of champagne she saw her father and Catherine chatting away to a younger couple. Richard looked in Vivien's direction and he smiled at her. Smiling back she could feel her heart growing warmer. He truly did love her, but when it came between Catherine and herself Richard sided more with Catherine.

"If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call on Lady Barrington or myself." Ernest told Vivien as he pulled out a cigar. Placing it in his mouth he lit it. Smoke began coming from the cigar as it filled that small area. Vivien slowly wrinkled her nose. She hated the smell of cigars and cigarettes.

"Of course, thank you very much." Vivien said as she still looked at her father and Catherine. "If only I could tell them what was going on. But they wouldn't understand." Vivien told herself as a sigh escaped her lips. Looking at them from across the room made her sick to her stomach. How could Catherine pretend like she was? Of course Vivien could see it. The only reason why others couldn't was because Catherine put on a great show for their friends and others. Walking away Ernest went to talk to more of his friends and stood with his wife Suzanne.

While watching the scene before her Vivien saw Johnny Adkins from across the room. At one point in her young life she had a small crush on Johnny. Summer after summer Vivien and Johnny would hangout quite often and before Vivien knew it she was really starting to like him. He was kind gentle and sweet. They had some good times together. But then Johnny went off to oxford to become a great lawyer. While thinking back on this Johnny approached her with a scowl on his face.

"How dare you do such a thing?" Johnny accused taking Vivien to the side.

"Why whatever do you mean dear Johnny?" Vivien asks all sweetly. Johnny was normally in a rather good mood. This was the first time she had seen him in six months. Why did he have to be so hard for? What had she done?

"Don't you dare try to hide such a thing? You know what you did." Johnny whispered in a low hissing voice. Vivien looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "How you cheated on me with David Lewis." That name rang in Vivien's ears and through the rest of the sitting room.

Vivien was stunned at what he was talking about. "It's all a lie. Where did you get this information from?" Vivien demanded as her hands shook with rage while holding her glass. Feeling the pressure on the glass Vivien started to release her grip.

"Catherine told me everything. From the big romantic evening to the running away part," Johnny's look hardened as he looked Vivien straight in the eyes.

Vivien was bewildered at his words. She never once did such a thing. She didn't even know who this David Lewis was. "I tell you that I don't know who this David Lewis is." Vivien tried to keep calm, but her face was starting to get red from anger. "Johnny we haven't seen each other in six months and this is how you want to start things?"

"No, this is how you want to start things. You should have thought about it before you went off gallivanting with that toff."

"Johnny please I-"Vivien tried to defend herself, but it did no good. Johnny stormed off not letting her defended herself from Catherine's evil plan.

Standing there with rage and confusion messing with her mind Vivien tried everything to control such feelings. Catching a glimpse of her stepdaughter out of the corner of her eye Catherine smiled wickedly. "Is everything alright dear?" Richard asked her.

"Oh, yes, everything is fine. Perfectly fine." Catherine brushed a piece of her blond hair from her face and went back to her guest. While she stood there her red evening gown flowed behind her as her pearls hung around her neck, up her arm and hung from her ears. Her fine blond hair was up in a perfect, fashionable bun. Her ruby red lips pushed together as she laughed and smiled. She acted as if the world revolved around her.

Vivien bit her lip as she tried to keep herself together. She mustn't cry. Stay strong. Be the solider that her father thought she was. After all she was part hostess in this affair. "Is everything alright dear?" Suzanne asked leaving her husband's side and coming to be nosey "You look as if something is troubling you." Suzanne looked as if she was the queen of England. She was dressed to the nines. Dressed in a dark royal blue dress that went to the floor. While she was dripping in diamonds. Her lush blond hair was pinned back with two silver diamond hair pins. She looked like a walking jewelry store.

Was she fine? How could she be fine when Catherine was there to ruin everything? Everything! Vivien had never gotten one up on her stepmother. It was always the other way around. "Oh, yes, I'm fine." Vivien lied as she took the last drink of her champagne. Lowering the cup she saw Catherine all over her father. Yes, they were husband and wife, but why did she have to throw herself all over him like that for? Here of all places. Vivien didn't want her family to be made fools at their own party. "Will you excuse me?" Vivien told the Barrington's as she knew she had to get away.

"Certainly," Suzanne said as she smiled.

Vivien left swiftly from the room and headed upstairs. "How can people not see what I see?" Vivien asked herself as she sat the glass on a nearby table. Leaning up against her bedroom door frame she sank to her knees. A pool of tears began to take over Vivien's dark blue eyes. "I'm sorry father, but I can't." she whispered as the tears came and ran down the tip of her nose and down her chin. She found out the hard way that she couldn't be the little solider she told her father she would be.

If only she could tell them. All of them. How horrid Catherine was. How she deceives her father. How she was made a slave in her very home. How she just wished she could just run away. Runaway, get a job and live far from her stepmother. Start a new life. Start all over from what had been. Then maybe things would be-what was she thinking? She couldn't? She couldn't do such a crazy thing. Jobs were scares now and Nazi's were probably walking around those very streets. No, she had to stay there. Which meant there was no means of escape. Shutting her eyes she took a deep and shallow breath. She wished that she could die. If she was dread then there would be no more sorrow, no more hurt, no more stains and strains put on her life by her wicked stepmother.

While her body began to shake from all the pain that was conflicted on, she began to wonder if things would ever change. Would her father ever stay home for more than a few days? Would he ever see Catherine for what she really was? Would things ever go back to the way things used to be? But the question that lingered on her lips the most was. Would she ever find happiness?

Standing up slowly Vivien made her way into her room. It was dark just as her mood was. The moon light reflected through the window giving the room some light. Everything within her room appeared dark, cold and lonely, just as she had become over the past several months. Her mood would only continue to darken as the days progressed.

Turning on a small lamp Vivien went and sulked in her window seat. Looking out she looked up at the big white moon. The stars sparkled one by one, but this did nothing to cheer her. They looked so perfect every single one of them. Why couldn't she be perfect? She asked herself as she drew her knees towards her chest.

"What would mother think of me? She would be so disappointed in me." Vivien said as her eyes drifted down towards the ground as she spotted people walking about. All of them were probably talking about war and nothing except the war. As moments passed more people came to see Richard before he was shipped off. Once more.

But on the other hand Vivien wondered what her mother would do if she had been in the same place her own daughter was in. "What would mother do?" Vivien asked aloud as if asking it in her head wasn't good enough.

Shutting her eyes she drew in a deep breath. "Mother, I don't know what to do. Catherine has gone way too far, but I don't know how to stop her. With every passing day things get worse. I'm the only one that seems to see how she truly is. Every time someone is around Catherine always puts on a front to fool everyone. And father doesn't seem to care nor does he seem to notice. I tried talking to him and he thought I was lying about the whole thing. I thought I meant more to him then what he leads on. I feel as though I'm no longer a part of this family. Mother, I wish you were still here and maybe there would be a happy family within this house." Saying the last of her prayers a tear seeped from the corner of her eye causing it to roll down her cheek and onto her hands.

While the guest were having fun and talking Richard saw all that was happening "I will be right back dear." Richard told Catherine as he touched her shoulder.

"Alright, but don't be gone too long. After all this party is for you." Catherine said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Leaving his wife and guest he went to go to talk to Vivien. What could be the matter now? Walking up the staircase his tails began moving. Adjusting his tie as he passed a mirror he continued along his way.

While her husband was away a few other couples came up and began talking with her. "You know Catherine, Richard and you have just the prettiest daughter." Kay said with a smile. "She looks so much like Natalie."

Catherine could feel her blood rise within her. "Thank you," Catherine forced herself to say. She wanted to be the most beautiful in all of London not Vivien. Thinking Mrs. Alexander was out of ear shot Catherine lost it. "AH!" Catherine began to throw a fit while she stomped her foot and clinched her hands into fist as rage went through her.

Turning back around Mrs. Alexander along with many other people looked at her. "A spider. There was a big spider. But it's gone now. "Catherine answered as she pointed to the floor. That was the best Catherine could do right now. However People knew that wasn't the case. Smiling at her daughter-in-law Mrs. Alexander departed and began talking with some friends.

Within a few short moments Richard had approached at his daughter's door. He intended to get to the bottom of all of this, whatever it may be. He knocked seconds later. "Viv let me come in."

Looking up as she lifted her head from her knees she called back. "No, go away." Hearing her master's voice Callie came over with her toy already for play. "Not now Callie," Vivien told her kitten as she turned her head and looked back out the window.

Why was it that she felt like she wasn't wanted in this house? She could feel her father's love slipping through her finger tips and maybe out of her life forever. This wasn't the worst of it. No, her father didn't even act as if he cared.

Another knock came. "Go away," Vivien yelled back for the second time. She didn't feel like talking to anyone not now not ever again. She just wanted to be left alone. After all why should her father care? He had Catherine now her love was more important than his daughter so it would seem.

Vivien once again lowered her head to her knees. Her worn, exhausted eyes landed on the scar. "You are worthless. Nothing will ever become of you." Those horrible words from her stepmother so long ago rolled around her head. Time, after time, after time! The tears fell and Vivien didn't even bother to stop them.

Opening the door a little Vivien wiped her eyes free of the tears and looked in that direction. "Vivien, we need to talk." Richard said as he came over to the window seat. "What has gotten into you, young lady?"

Vivien wasn't about to answer her father. Why should she talk to him? After all she had lost being his little girl. What else could she lose besides that? Vivien knew that answer and she didn't want to think of such a thing. "Vivien," Richard tried again. Hoping this time he would get a response.

"Haven't you believed anything that I've told you?" Vivien blurted out before she could catch herself. She often did this. Blurting things out before she thought about what the consequences were. This was just part of her personality.

"Vivien, I've had so much going on it's hard to keep things straight at the moment." Richard answered. "What exactly do you mean?"

"You didn't believe anything that I told you when you came home. You wouldn't believe anymore if I told you." Vivien spoke. She knew this to be true. Someone just had to believe her, but who? Little did Vivien know there were seven sisters that would believe her story along with her prince charming?

Taking a deep breath Vivien continued "Catherine is so mean to me. You can't seem to get past how pretty she is to see that. To make matters worse, you're away all the time to even take notice."

This hurt Richard very deeply. Could his daughter be telling the truth? Or could she possibly be dragging it out worse then what it seemed to be? After all she was a little bit of a drama queen. "I can reassure you that she loves you with all her heart. She just has a hard time showing it sometimes."

"Threatening to throw Callie into the river is her way of showing that she loves me?" Vivien asked pointing over at her kitten that was playing with a ball of yarn. "Let's not forget about how she doesn't love you. All she wants is money and power. She's never loved you father. I'm the one that's always loved you, not her." Hearing her name Callie's head came up and looked at Vivien. "If that's showing me that she loves me then I hate to see what she's like when she dislikes me." Richard was about to defend his wife when Vivien continued on. "And let's not forget this!" Vivien flashed her scar in front of her father's face.

"Vivien, that's enough!" Richards's voice rose as he had heard enough of Vivien's wild stories. "What I think is that you're trying to get your way, because you've always gotten your way with everything. From your grandmother giving you what she wants and all the way down to me. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Maybe I should have told you no a few times. Then maybe we wouldn't be in this right now." "As for the burn you know you shouldn't have been getting the cookie by yourself."

A gasp escaped Vivien's lips. How could her father say that? Maybe when she's not around, but right in front of her? "I suppose you think I should have never been born either." Vivien cried as she got up from her window seat and headed toward the door.

"That's not what I said and you know it." Richard yelled as he turned toward his daughter. He had never yelled at her before. Richard was very surprised at what he had just done.

This put a pain in Vivien's heart. This was the very first time her father had ever yelled at her. "I'm leaving," Vivien said as she stormed from her room. "If you didn't want me here all you had to do was say so." Heading down the stairs she could hear her father's voice and feel all eyes on her as she approached the front door. Throwing it open Vivien could feel the nightly breeze as it welcomed her. Never looking back she departed from the house.

"Vivien, come back here!" Richard yelled as he ran down the stairs. Getting to the door Richard looked out. "Vivien!" he yelled once more. But he sadly was ignored. Richard could see her running down the walkway of Notley Abbey. "What have I done?" he asked aloud as he put a hand to his forehead. Shutting the door he turned toward his guest who had all eyes on him. "Please carry on."

"She will come back. Just give her some time." Kay said as she went and comforted her son. She knew it was hard on him to be away from home. Being away for a while really had done him in.

Kay knew after the first time he left for the front should have been the first and the last. At such an age Vivien needed her father. Being left alone in the aid of her stepmother wasn't the best idea. Especially since Catherine didn't really approve of her stepdaughter. Oh yes Kay knew a great deal of things and that was just one of many.

"You know dear, it's not too late to send her to a boarding school." Catherine said as she proceeded to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"That maybe for the better," Richard agreed as he could hear a gasp from his mother. "Will discuss it later,"

**A/N: Oh, no, will Vivien be sent to school? Or will her father save her from going? I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed. Thanks:) What did you think of this chapter? Like I've said before this is my children's lit final project.**


	5. Chapter 5: Boarding School or not?

Chapter 5: Boarding School or No Boarding School?

Walking along the road side Vivien began to wonder if she was still loved. Was she ever loved to begin with? Pushing that question from her mind she approached the big black iron gates. Pushing them open they made a high pitched noise. Stepping into the big place Vivien saw markers of all shape and sizes small, medium and large. Making her way towards the back of the place Vivien soon came face to face with her mother's tombstone. Placing flowers at her grave she couldn't help but feel rather safe here. Yes, that was odd, but it was her mother. It wasn't like some stranger she had come to call on.

At least she knew this woman somewhat and at least she knew from the different stories that she was nice. Natalie seemed to be nothing like her stepmother. Natalie was a kind hearted person. That must have been were Vivien had gotten it. "I love you mother," Vivien said as she voice cracked with emotions. Staying only a few more minutes Vivien decided to head out.

The journey home was a rough one. It was pitch dark out with one street light except one here and there. There was no place she could run to if something happened to her. She couldn't scream if she got attracted because no one would hear her.

Hearing something in the distance such as wild animal cries or wild dog cries, Vivien began to run. Running until it was too hard to run she began to slow down as she came to a safer area. Stopping to catch her breath Vivien decided it was time to head home…wherever that may be.

Vivien came back three hours later while everyone else had gone to bed. Opening the door rather slowly she made her way inside. Walking through the parlor and up the staircase Vivien began to sigh that she got in before she was spotted. Before long the lights came on. Vivien turned to see her parents sitting in the living room.

"Where have you been?" Richard asked as he sat in his blue robe that Vivien had given him this past Christmas.

"Out," Vivien answered back as she turned from them. This was crazy she was 18 yes, not yet an adult but she was her own self she didn't belong to anyone.

"Your father asked where you've been. You are to answer him do you hear me?" Catherine asked standing on this matter with her husband.

"I don't have to answer to you." Vivien spat back. She didn't have to even talk to the lady that disliked her so. Vivien didn't need this right now. She could feel her anger boiling over as she tried to hold it in. "You aren't my real mother! You are a cruel, heartless, crud human being. The only reason why I call you stepmother or Catherine is because you are my guardian"

"You don't talk to your mother that way!" Richard commanded. Vivien looked at him as if she was about ready to burst into tears. "I will ask you once more where were you?" His tone was now icy. While his eyes had gone from warm and gentle to harshness and resentment. Vivien's guess that he was probably resenting her that very moment.

"I was visiting mother. The one and only mother that would and could ever love me." Vivien could feel hear breath coming heavy. "My real mother if you must know." Vivien cried as she knew no one was on her side. No one has ever been on her side.

"Viv, I had no idea…I'm sorry." Richard said as he felt a little pain in his chest.

Looking back for one quick moment Vivien continued her way to her room for a much needed nights rest.

A look of cruelty was written upon Catherine's face as her lips were pushed together. "I'll be back darling," Richard didn't hear the darkness in her voice as she rose to her feet. Climbing the staircase a curl smile slid across her lips. This should be very interesting. After all Catherine and Vivien hadn't had a decent one on one talk in quite some time. Now seemed like a good time to change all that. Reaching the top of the staircase she saw Vivien walking down to her room out of the corner of her eye.

Hearing something behind her Vivien turned to glace over her shoulder. Seeing her stepmother she picked up the phase. She had to get away or it would be too late. Feeling her feet pick up phase she had a feeling she would get away. Once she got to her room she would lock her door and she would be safe and sound.

However, Catherine was faster than Vivien. Closing in on her stepdaughter Catherine was just a mere few inches from her. Reaching out she forcefully took hold of Vivien's right arm. Gasping Vivien tried to get away. But it was no use Catherine was much stronger then Vivien. "How dare you." Her grip tightened as she pulled Vivien along like a rag doll. Throwing Vivien's bedroom door open she threw her stepdaughter in. "Get in there," Stumbling Vivien fell over the lovely coffee table from the force of her stepmother. "How dare you! How dare you say such things?"

"Whatever do you mean? I haven't said anything" Vivien protested as she could feel the blood flowing back into her veins that rain down her arm. Getting to her feet Vivien now had the coffee table between herself and her evil stepmother, but this wouldn't help…much.

"Don't play dumb with me girl. I know you told your father about me. I know that you told him how bad I treat you. I know everything and don't think for a moment that I don't because I do."

"Catherine-I-I would never I-"

"Don't you lie to me?" Clinching her fist shut Catherine tried to control her anger but it was too late. Before thinking of what she was doing and what she had done her hand that had all of her rings, bingles and bracelets on it went swiftly through the air. Making contact with the side of Vivien's face.

Falling onto the couch she cried out. "OW!" Sobbing came the moment her head hit her couch.

Meanwhile as Richard drank is late night tea he had heard the forceful smack and the cry of his daughter, but he was incapable of believing that his lovely and carrying wife could do harm to his daughter.

Burring her face into the couch Vivien tried to shield the side that faced her stepmother with her hands. Tears poured from her eyes and ran down her swollen face. Big round drops now stained the antique couch.

Taking hold of her stepdaughter's hair she pulled her upright. "If you lie to me or to your father ever again there will far worse consequences. Is that clear?" Her low hissing voice echoed in Vivien's ears.

"Yes, Catherine," Vivien replied as a sob was stuck in her throat.

"Good," throwing her back onto the couch she departed and went back downstairs.

Crying her eyes out Vivien buried the rest of her face into the soft warm cushions. Trying her best to block out the pain that lingered on her cheek she gripped the underside of the couch. Surely her father heard what had happened. Surely he would believe her now. He had to. If he loved her that much then he had to believe her now.

Vivien painfully forced herself to her feet. Creeping across the room slowly she grabbed her purple lace nightgown her father got for her on one of his trips. Walking into her bathroom she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her lovely face was red, swollen and from what looked back at her Vivien knew she would have a bruise there later on.

Her fingers graced the side that Catherine had struck. Flinching a little Vivien shut her eyes. Maybe she was a bad daughter. Maybe she should be sent away. Maybe she should be put into exile. Grabbing a warm washcloth Vivien headed back to her room.

Climbing into bed she turned toward her widow and lookout at the lovely night sky. Sighing heavily she began asking herself. Why was she such a bother? It wasn't her fault she had a temper she got it from her father.

Yes, she had many flaws from speaking out of turn and flying off the handle without even thinking about what the other person will say. However she also had many things she liked. From keeping her mother's rose garden looking beautiful. Reading the classics, having long talks with her father, walking the grounds of Notley, entertaining friends along with playing tennis, trying not to pat herself on the back too much, but she could play a mean game of tennis. Vivien laughed at this. She was for always beating her father at tennis. Her smile soon faded when she saw the man down stairs that was nothing like her father. Her father didn't see these things in her anymore. What he saw now was a problem child. Had she always been a problem child? Vivien didn't think so. From the way her father talked she was just the opposite. Grateful for everything she had ever received through the years. One thing she was grateful for was her father's love. She at least had that.

On the other hand through all her flaws and mistakes Vivien had her eyes set on her heart's true desire? Her hearts true desire would be reviled when she was sure she had found it. Until then it would be under lock and key within her heart.

Hearing the little bell of Callie's caller Vivien turned and saw that Callie was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Callie, it's time to go to sleep." Curling up on the edge of the bed the kitten shut its eyes and went to sleep.

Shutting her eyes Vivien found the rest of her tears falling. Sobbing a little she did her best to control it. But how could she? This was the only thing she had to comfort her. Her own sobs were the only thing that put her to sleep at night. After all her parent's didn't love her so why would they make sure she was alright? Shutting her eyes tightly she tried to get to sleep for tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

The sun shown in her window as the sound of Big Ben could be heard in the far distance. Opening her eyes Vivien yawned and stretched. Putting her red rob on she went downstairs. Hearing voices as she got closer to the kitchen she began to wonder what time it was. Did she sleep in that late? Getting to the kitchen she found her father and stepmother sitting at the counter drinking coffee.

"Morning," Vivien said as she walked toward them. "I just wanted to apologies for last night." Best get on her father's good side.

"I just wanted to make sure nothing had happened." Richard said sitting the china cup down. Before he could ask another thing his eyes drifted towards the burie that had formed on his daughter's cheek. "Vivien, what happened to your cheek?" he asked as the other questions were placed in the back of his mind.

Vivien's eyes drifted from her father to her stepmother. "If you lie to me or to your father ever again there will far worse consequences." Those words entered her mind as she could see the scene before her. Her stepmother abusing her and she not being able to do nothing to stop it. "Oh, I must have hit something or must have fallen. I don't remember really."

Catherine smiled smugly. Taking her cup to her lips her eyes danced with evilness. She had gotten away with this once again. It was rather easy to manipulate her stepdaughter.

"You must be more careful sweetheart." Richard said as concern filled his voice. This wasn't like his daughter, but he knew what he had heard last night, but he wouldn't believe it. It was preposterous.

"Yes, father I know," Vivien answered as she just replayed the scene in her head from last night. "Oh father if you only knew," Vivien screamed in her head.

"I don't know what I would do if anything happen to you. You are the only thing we have left."

This made Catherine sick to her stomach. WE? She didn't care for that brat. As a matter of fact she disliked the girl so much she just wanted nothing to do with her and she wouldn't care if something happen to her. Then again if something did happen then Catherine would be the most beautiful in all of London, just like it used to be.

"We wanted to see you. Your mother and I have something we need to tell you." Richard acknowledged as he looked at his lovely daughter.

"What is it?" Vivien asked as she got her a cup of tea and sat across from them.

Looking at each other Catherine spoke. "Your father and I- maybe you should tell her Richard. I'm already on her bad side."

"Tell me what?" Vivien asked as she could feel her heart pick up speed. What could her parent's be talking about? As far as she was concerned things had blown over from last night, right?

"Your mother and I were talking and thinking that maybe….maybe it is better that you go away for a while." Richard began as he could barley look his daughter in the eyes. "There's a boarding school not too far from here and-"

"No, I won't go to any boarding school." Vivien said as the china cup fell from her slender fingers causing it to crash to the floor breaking into a million pieces.

"Vivien, it's a good proper school. You'll love it there. You will make tons of friends." Richard acknowledged "And you can come home every weekend."

"Please, Daddy; I don't want to go to any school. I want to stay here. Please." Vivien begged as she knew this was all Catherine's doing. If it was something she disliked, it was to leave her father.

"Viv, please, don't do this." Richard pleaded with his daughter.

"I will be a much better daughter. I will help around the house. I will even stop writing to you and telling you of things that are happening here. Please, don't send me." Vivien begged as she could feel the tears running down her face and onto the counter top.

"Vivien, there is no use in crying over it. The decision has already been made. You leave in three days." Richard answered. He didn't want to do this to his daughter, but if this was what had to be done then so be it.

"Daddy, please!" Vivien begged. She was now in front of him on her knees as a five year old would be who was not getting their way.

Looking into his daughters eye Richard could see the sorrow and the hurt in her eyes. How could he do this to his little girl? Turing towards his wife he spoke. "Maybe we have made the wrong choice. After all Vivien has always been a good daughter. Not once did I ever have to get onto her when she was younger."

Catherine was so angry she didn't know what to do. Of course Richard would take his lovely daughters side. He would never do wrong for his little princess. One way or another she was going to be the most beautiful in all of England if it was the last thing she did.

The happiness that was back between father and daughter wouldn't last long. For you see Richard was called back to the war for the third time now. "Try to be good while I'm gone." He told Vivien as she saw him to the front door yet again. "No more letters saying how bad Catherine is. I want you to get along with her. I don't know what happened. When you were little you used to love to play with Catherine."

"I don't know father, times along with people change." Vivien said. Back when she was a little girl she didn't see the evilness that prayed within Catherine's eyes.

"Now where have I heard that from before?" Richard asked looking at his daughter, Vivien laughed and kissed him goodbye.

"Please, be safe father and come home safe and sound." Vivien said as she hugged him. "I don't know if I could bear it if anything happen to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me that I'm one hundred percent positive of." Richard said kissing his daughter goodbye.

Waving to him as he left Vivien hoped and prayed he would be safe. Heading to the rose garden Catherine stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked in a cruel voice.

"Out to my mother's rose garden, the roses need attended to. I thought I would-"

"Thought you would what sneak out there and have me not notice that you weren't gone?" Catherine said in a sneer. "Think again girl." Taking hold of Vivien's small arm she forced her to look at her. "The floors need taken care of. I noticed there are a few scuff marks and I think someone spilled some wine on the carpet in the living room. Get busy and I mean now!"

"You're hurting me." Pain was shooting through her eyes as she tried to get free. "You can't make me do any of those things. I most certainly will not!" Vivien stomped her foot and looked at her stepmother. Catherine couldn't tell her what to do. There was nothing on this earth that would make her do otherwise.

Still having a tight grip on her stepdaughter's arm Catherine smiled cruelly. She began laughing a deep throated laugh. "You stupid, stupid girl, what is the one thing you love other than your father?" Catherine paused for a minute as she knew she had her stepdaughter's attention. "We mustn't forget your hearts true desire, your knight in shining armor to come and take you away from here."

This made Vivien's heart jump. How did she know about that? She had only told one person and that was her father all those years ago. "How do you know that?" This made Vivien's heart pick up faster as she could feel the blood pumping into her veins.

"Let's just say I have ways of finding things out," While she threw Vivien's arm down. "If I were you I would be getting that out of your heart and head. You're never leaving this house."

This just shot a cold chill down Vivien's back. This woman was crazy all the way around. She didn't know what her father saw in her. On the other hand, her father needed to get married quickly. This made Vivien wonder if he married too fast. That could have been the case. While Vivien grew older Catherine began to get envious, cold and hostile towards her.

"Now that I have your attention I can continue." Catherine began.

"Yes-Catherine," Vivien spoke as she could feel her voice go as she began to get chocked on a sob. This woman was cruel and hateful.

Smiling at her as if she was the sweetest and dearest Catherine began. "Have you forgotten about your dear little kitten," Catherine asked as she began walking toward something.

Raising an eyebrow Vivien looked at her with curiosity. "Of course I haven't forgotten about Callie. She's up in my room."

"Or is she?" Catherine asked as she pulled out a small silver cage. Within that small cage was the little orange kitten that Richard had given Vivien.

"Oh!" Vivien cried as she went towards Catherine. "How dare you!" Putting her hands on the cage she could feel the kitten's terror.

"Your little kitten will go with anyone won't she?" Catherine said as she began tapping the cage.

"It was only because you deliberately put her in that cage." Vivien yelled as she couldn't stand this another minuet. "Stop it your scaring her."

"Than do as you are told." Catherine commanded. "Now get to work I will not say it again."

"Can I have Callie back?" Vivien asked looking down at Callie. She wasn't going to beg because that was something Catherine thrived on.

"No, you may not. You will learn a lesson one way or another. If this has to be the way than so be it." Catherine said as she turned to leave. "You may have your father wrapped around your finger, but you most certainly don't have me wrapped around your finger. If I have anything to do about it your father won't be for much longer," As a smile came to her curl face.

Putting a hand to her mouth Vivien watched as her stepmother departed with her kitten. Trying her very best not to cry she tried to hold back the tears. "I won't cry. I won't cry." Vivien told herself. She was going to be her father's brave solider, but how could she when she was treated like this when it came time for him to leave. It was no use the tears came rushing and without much warning.

Sinking to her knees Vivien began to think hope was slipping through her fingers. "The locket I gave you will always carry your mother and my love in it." Her father's voice came to her. Looking up she found her hand resting on the locket. It didn't matter if Catherine didn't love her, her own parents did.

Getting to her feet Vivien whipped the tears from her blue eyes and got the things necessary for the chores. While cleaning the carpet Vivien could hear the cries of her kitten. However, there was nothing she could do but listen to the cries. If only her father was there to see all of this. No, she wouldn't think about that and she most certainly wouldn't write to him either. Sucking up all her sadness Vivien got back to work. If she was lucky she would be done before the sundown, for she still had the rose garden to attend to.

"Are you still at this?" Catherine asked as she came into the living room. "I thought you would be done by now." Holding an ashtray she put her unwanted cigarette in it.

"If you had any taste at all you would be able to tell that red wine doesn't come out of carpet." Vivien said looking up. "My mother picked out this carpet and now it's ruined. Do you hear me ruined!" she yelled at her stepmother as she threw the sponge back into the murky water.

"Go ahead and raise your voice at me, but I will tell you this. I will have non of it do you hear?" Catherine yelled as she threw the ashtray down causing it to break when hitting the floor.

Turning her face so the glass couldn't cut it, Vivien buried her face with her hands. Hearing her stepmother walk out of the room she removed her hands. "Oh, and clean that up. You don't want me telling your father that you broke the ashtray."

Brushing the broken glass off her dress Vivien began picking up the small broken pieces. She thought her stepmother was bad when she wasn't drinking, but when she was it was even worse. Before sundown Vivien was taking care of the roses as she feared her stepmother would catch her. "Mother, I wish you were here." Vivien said as she held a rose in her hand. "If you were here than non of this would be happening." A few of her tears watered the roses. After checking and watering the rest Vivien went inside.

While cleaning the carpet Vivien could hear Catherine talking to herself in her mirror. "Crazy old bat." Vivien said under her breath. Trying to get her mind off of the carpet Vivien tried to think about anything to get her mind off of this madness. Who in their right mind would spill red wine on white carpet? Her mother would be out ragged at such a thing. Vivien was going to keep her mother's spirit and taste alive whatever it took.

While still deep in thought the sound of footsteps pulled her out. Hearing them getting closer and closer coming into the room Vivien held her breath as she prayed it wasn't Catherine again. She had already been emotionally scarred for the day. Coming around the corner Vivien saw Max their butler of 36 years standing there. Releasing her breath Vivien sighed deeply.

"Vivien, what are you doing?" Max asked? As he had only seen a little of how Catherine could be. For he had been away for the time just as Richard had been, after all he had to help with the war as well. What kind of man would he be if he didn't?

"Trying to get this stain out of the carpet," Vivien responded as she began rubbing the carpet yet again, before long there would be a hole where the stain was. Then all new carpet would have to be put in. Then that would be one of the things Catherine had taken over. Her mother would soon no longer be in the house. It would all be Catherine and Catherine alone.

"You don't have to do this you know." Max said as he took the sponge from Vivien's pruney fingers. She had become the house servant not the young girl that lived in the house. He hated to see Vivien being treated this way. Who in their right mind would do such a thing?

Looking up as Vivien sat on her knees she took the sponge back. "Yes, I do. Catherine will kill me if she finds out I didn't do it." Just once she would just love to tell that evil woman off. Then maybe just maybe she might stop her nonsense and be nice to her for once.

HA! Yeah right. Catherine was a heartless woman who was only consumed with herself and herself alone, never having any kind words about anyone else. If Catherine ever got the deed to Notley Abbey she would change it within weeks of her father being put in the ground. Then Vivien would truly be alone in the world. Shaking her head Vivien refused to believe that. Her father was coming home safe and sound she just knew it. She just had to stay positive. But how could she do that when every second of ever day Catherine was filling her life with turmoil?

Once Vivien used to be an outgoing happy child/ young adult, but now things seem to take a turn in a direction Vivien had never went towards before.

"Your father wouldn't want you to do this." Max said as he crouched down with his knees bet as he looked Vivien in the eyes. He could see sadness. For as long as he could remember he remembered Vivien being an outgoing young lady. But this, this seemed so wrong. It was as if Catherine was robbing this poor young girl of her childhood.

"Daddy doesn't care. He didn't seem to care when I told him what had been happening over the past several months. Catherine is evil and there is nothing I can do about it. Even if I tried Catherine would knock me off my high horse quicker then I could pick myself up off the ground." Vivien couldn't count how many times she had to do that all because something wasn't to her stepmothers liking.

"I believe you my dear." Max said as a smile came across his old and withered face. For the first time in a very long time a true smile came to Vivien's face while hope came back into her eyes. "Let this sit for a while and the spot should be easier to clean later. Go on and look after the garden." Max said with a smile. Viven smiled back and went and got some things.

Before the sun was completely down Vivien was taking care of the roses as she feared her stepmother would catch her. "Mother, I wish you were here." Vivien said as she held a rose in her hand. "If you were here then none of this would be happening." A few of her tears watered the roses. "Instead we would be a happy family like father often talks about." After checking and watering the rest Vivien went inside.

Going past the kitchen and around the corner to clean the spot up Vivien found that the spot was completely gone. Looking at it Vivien quickly walked up to it. Wh-what happened? Vivien asked herself. Still looking at the stain free carpet, in came Max.

"I told you to let it sit for a while and it would be gone."

Looking up Vivien was stunned. "Thank you Max," running over and giving him a hug, Max was like a second father to her.

"You're welcome dear. I want you to promise me one thing." Max said holding up his hand. "I want you to promise me that you won't take Catherine's cruelty."

How could Vivien promise such a thing? Swallowing hard Vivien told Max she would.

"I best be going the family is expecting me home." Before exiting the room he looked back once more at Vivien "Remember what I told you." Vivien nodded her head that she understood. Exiting the room Max left to join his family for the evening.

Knowing at least someone was on her side Vivien left the room with happiness. However, the joy that had once again filled her life would be gone before long. While heading around the corner of the entryway Vivien ran into Catherine. "Where were you? I've been screaming for you for five minutes."

This was the time that Vivien finally started standing up for herself. "Watering the roses," Vivien said as she went around Catherine. Why did she have to be watched every second of everyday for?

"I thought I told you not to go out there." Catherine spoke as she turned towards Vivien.

"I was only out there for a minute." Vivien answered back as she brushed a piece of hair from her face, revealing to Catherine how pretty she really was. "It didn't take long to water them. They need care and attention to you know, that rose garden was one thing my other took pride in and I tend on keeping it that way."

"You will go to bed with no dinner tonight." Catherine said in a cold harsh voice. Meanwhile she found her hand going swiftly across Vivien's face. Drawing her hand back in she realized what she had done. But did she feel sorry for doing? Of course not, why would she?

Falling back onto the floor Vivien looked up as she placed her hand on her red, warm cheek. The sting was so bad that it had taken over to her other cheek. "You can't do that." Vivien yelled back as she vowed to get HER way. "This is child abuse,"

"Oh, I ashore you I can." Catherine said with a laugh. "Maybe from now on you will listen won't you?" Drawing a breath in Catherine looked at her freshly polished fingers. "That wasn't child abuse, but I can show you what that really is. Keep this up much longer and you will find out what that really is."

This stunned Vivien. Yes this was she wasn't going to go around pretending that none this had happened. She just had to tell someone? But who, and who would really believe her? Nobody at the moment thought Catherine was that bad. Many people thought Vivien was lying just to get her way or to just get her stepmother in trouble.

Struggling too her feet she tried to keep her composure. "Yes, Catherine," Vivien said as she departed from the room. "I'm sorry Max, but I just can't, I can't do it." Vivien sobbed as she tried to be brave and tried to be strong, but she found that finally after all this time Catherine had won. She had finally broken down and there was nothing she could do about it, except to accept the fact that she was stuck there for the rest of her life.

Heading up the big staircase and down the hall Vivien departed into her large room. Slamming her door shut Vivien leaned up against it as she laid her head in her hands. "No, matter what I do it's never enough." She said into the dark room. "It's never going to be enough," Still nothing. The only thing that answered her back was utter complete silence.

**AN: Sorry it's taken me a while to update I've been very busy with college. Anyway I'm having some trouble in one of my chapters. What should I do for the coffin? I've had writers block for quite some time. If you have any ideas let me know. Thanks means a lot:)**


	6. Chapter 6:A Day on the Town

Chapter 6: A Day on the Town

The following day began like any other. Getting up before the smallest amount of sun was visible. At around 7:30 Vivien had begun her chores for the day. Getting to bed at two or three every night and then getting up at 7:30 wasn't too her liking. But it kept Catherine from writing her father.

While the rest of the household slept Vivien crept downstairs ready to start the day. Putting an apron over her three quarter link black tailored black jacket. The last four or five inches or so of the apron covered her matching black skirt that fell just at the knee.

This was one of her favorite outfits. While her father was in Paris last year he picked it up for her. Tying the apron tight and securely around her small waist she was ready to make breakfast.

While getting things out of the ice box she saw that a list of things had been put on the door. Sighing sadly she looked over the list while she sat the things for breakfast on the counter. Looking at the list again Vivien read the things off:

Wash the clothes

Wash the dishes

Wash the windows

Polish the silver

Clean the chimneys "really in the outfit she had on?" Vivien asked herself.

Shine the shoes

Organize Catherine's wigs. That just made Vivien's stomach flip at the site of that.

Press and fold gloves

Another busy day like always. Putting the list aside Vivien got to work. As Vivien cracked the eggs she looked back only once at the small wall lock. It read 7:45. She only had fifteen minutes to get breakfast ready. If not Catherine would be angry and Vivien knew what that meant. It meant she would get more to do. If having four and a half rooms a day to clean wasn't enough and not to mention doing all the meals and such. Then what would be? Sitting the table Vivien sat it in the right order with the right china. Putting the juice glass in place and Cleo's cat bowl down next to Catherine's feet Vivien had done it. And with time still to spear.

Walking into the room Catherine sat at the little table as Cleo jumped from her master's shoulder she began eating her warm milk. Stepping back and keeping quiet Vivien stood there until she was spoken to. Looking around with her lovely eyes she made sure everything was in place. Every piece of china, silver and-

"Where is my toast with blackberry jam?" Catherine asked as her hand beat upon the table. Vivien's eyes went wide at realizing she had forgotten. Turing around quickly Vivien ran back into the kitchen. Seeing that she left it on the counter she grabbed it and ran back out. "Why isn't anything ready?" Catherine asked aloud. This was unacceptable, unacceptable in deed.

"I'm sorry Catherine," Vivien apologized as she sat the toast and jam on the table. "It won't happen again."

"You better hope it doesn't because it if does I will-"the door bell rang moments later. Who could it be this early in the morning? "Fetch the door," Commanded Catherine as she threw her hand in that direction. "You can't find good help these days," Taking a bit of her toast.

Walking swiftly out of the room Vivien headed towards the door. Approaching it she saw Max heading for it. "It's alright Max, I've got it." Vivien said with a smile. Nodding his head he left the room.

Taking a deep breath Vivien reached for the door. Opening the door Vivien found a solider dressed in his finest. "No, it couldn't be father." Vivien thought to herself as she tried to keep calm as possible. "May I help you?" her voice came as it shook.

"I'm looking for a Mrs. Robert Taylor." The solider said as he held a cream colored envelope between his gloved hands.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you have the wrong house. Mrs. Taylor lives two miles down." Vivien said.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time Ms." The solider apologized as he tipped his hat to Vivien.

"It's quite alright." Vivien said with a smile. "Good day." Shutting the door she shut her eyes. "Thank you God," she whispered. Looking down her hands still trembled at the thought of that could have been her father. She didn't want to have to go to the morgue to claim his body. That would ruin her entirely.

"Vivien!" Catherine's shrill yell came from the breakfast nook. Heading back into the room she found her stepmother staring at her. "Who was at the door?"

"A-uh-uh," Vivien couldn't seem to find the words as she found her stepmother glaring at her.

"Well speak up girl." Catherine yelled as she slammed her glass of milk down.

Vivien jumped as the glass met the table. "A British soldier," Vivien began. "He had the wrong house. They wanted Mrs. Taylor two miles away." Vivien couldn't help but think about her father and how close that could have been him. "That poor woman she has already lost her husband and now her only son." She would have to say an extra prayer for the poor woman before heading to bed that night.

"That's not our problem now is it?" Catherine asked as she placed her fork down. Shaking her head Vivien kept her mouth shut. "Your job is to keep the estate looking its best while your father is away. We can't have people thinking we don't have good taste or worst yet thinking we are poor. Now do we?" Vivien couldn't speak for she found that her voice had gone. Swallowing the saliva fell down her throat, but this did no good. Vivien's voice was still gone. "If you don't answer me you will be in a poor house."

"Yes Catherine-I-I mean no Catherine," Vivien said as she felt she was between a rock and a rock wall. Why did she have to put up being treated like a rag doll for? Why did she have to stay up till dawn doing chores? Why should she bend over backwards for her stepmother for? For the first time Vivien felt as if she could stand up to the old bat. However, as quickly as the courage came it was shot down. What other choice did she have? If she didn't do as Catherine commanded then she would write her father telling her how bad she had been. And then Vivien would be packing her bags for boarding school.

Moments past where either of them said a word, "Don't just stand there you have chores that need to be done." Snapping her fingers Catherine pointed out of the room.

Running out of the room Vivien got started on her chores. While doing her first set of chores she once again thanked God it wasn't her father. The windows were the worst chore ever. At least that's what Vivien thought. There we so many in that house, up, down, up, down for hours on end, giving her major backache. But it had to be done. Every chore on that list had to be done so Vivien couldn't object like she would like to.

After every window was washed dried and was washed yet again it was time to move onto the silver. Opening the big oak china and silver cabinet Vivien felt as if her work had been cut out for her. Mouth drooping open this was shocking. Vivien was stunned at what she saw. She had never seen so much china and silver in her life. Sighing a great deal Vivien took out each piece and began her work. It was almost eleven if she was lucky she would have some of it done by lunch time. Who was she kidding? Only herself it would take hours upon hours to do this work and with lunch on top of it would draw this heavy load until wee hours of the night and possibly the morning. At times like these she wished she was the kind of person that didn't need much sleep or any at all really. Then she could do everything and be done by morning and not have a list a mile long to do. But that wasn't the case so she got to work as quickly as she could.

Later on that day, while Vivien had taken a break from the silver and had begun setting the table for lunch she could hear voices coming from the drawing room. Leaning up against the east wall she began listening.

"Lady Alexander, I hate to break it to you but you're no longer the loveliest in all of London" Max said as he found Catherine looking into a 19th Century Louis XV Style Giltwood Mirror. Over the years her looks had begun to dwindle as she grew in years. But Catherine didn't see it that way. What she saw was her youthful self at the young age of 21.

"You think I don't know that!" Catherine yelled as she glared at him from the mirror. She found this very infuriating. You would have to call her stupid if she didn't know this. "I've known that for quite some time." She heard people talking on the party about how her stepdaughter was much prettier than she. She knew that she had lost a little of her luster.

Max could see for the very first time the evilness that darkened Catherine's eyes. Vivien was right. She truly was mad. "What do you plan on doing?" Max asked as he stood with his hands behind his back. Since he knew her rather well he knew what was going to come.

"I'm sick of the sight of that girl. I'm sick of her beauty. I want to be the loveliest in all of London!" Catherine yelled as she stomped her foot. "That's why I want you to take her far away from here and-" Catherine stopped as something left her hand, skidding across the marble floor and in front of Max's feet.

Vivien could feel her breath being taken from her body. She knew her stepmother didn't want her let alone even want to look at her. Putting her hand to the wall she leaned in farther as she stood just around the corner to listen better. While leaning in closer Vivien failed to notice that Cleo had jumped onto the 12 person table. Seeing something move from the corner of her eye Vivien turned towards the table. Seeing Cleo swinging her tail back and forth and back and forth next to a china plate; Vivien tried inching towards the plate, but Cleo swatted her tail at it as she watched the girl coming towards her. Before Vivien had a chance to get to it Cleo knocked it completely off the table. Vivien tried catching it, but it was too late it hit the ground breaking into a million little pieces. She was for sure going to get caught. Swatting at the cat it made a high pitched scream.

"That stupid girl, what doesn't she get to be quiet," Leaving the room she went dashing into the dining room. There she found Vivien picking up the broken pieces of the plate. "You broke a piece of my best china." Catherine yelled as she kicked the remaining pieces so Vivien couldn't get to them. Stopping for a moment a thought struck her. Picking Vivien up by the shoulders she yelled. "WHAT DID YOU HEAR!" Pushing her up against the wall as those words left her lips.

Her stepmothers yelling caused Vivien's ears to hurt as so did her shoulders. "Nothing, I swear nothing." She cried as tears of fear and hurt ran down her face. Her spine ached from being rammed up against the wall. The pain shot from her spine all the way through the end of her fingers. Vivien tried moving her fingers but she found that she couldn't. The fear that was within her body had now paralyzed her.

"If you over heard anything I will make you wish that you were never born." With that said Cleo jumped onto Catherine's shoulder. "Was Vivien being mean to you?" the cat purred with happiness as if it was answering yes. Catherine released Vivien and went back into the other room.

Falling to the floor in a mess of tears Vivien broke down. She really couldn't take much more of this. Of this abuse, it wasn't just mentally but physically and Vivien didn't think she could endure much more. Vivien put her hands to her shoulders in an X like fashion. Bending forward she kept on crying.

Max was about to make a quick dash into the dining room to see what he could do, but before he could react Catherine appeared in the doorway. He swallowed. Hearing that yelling and Vivien's crying made him fear for the girl's life. "What's this for?" Max asked as he held the sharp object with both of his hands, while a light reflected off of the small dagger.

"You'll know what to do with it." Catherine said as smile came to her curl red lips as her white teeth showed through. If this was the way she had to become the most beautiful in all of London then so be it.

"I will not kill her." Max protested. He couldn't hurt Vivien, Richard would never forgive him. "I will not play your games." This was observed. Max thought Vivien as his own daughter.

Vivien's eyes got wide with terror. This was what Catherine had planned all along. She was planning to kill her become she was the most beautiful in all of England. Vivien's blood went cold as she found that she couldn't move. Could her life be over before it barley had begun?

"You will do as you are told or I will have your family killed in front of you." Catherine threatened as she turned from the mirror. The veins in her neck began to pop out as her eyes began to grow evil and hungry.

"As you wish my lady," Max said as he bowed his head and looked upon the knife that was to seal Vivien's fate.

Shaking the terror from her body Vivien ran from the room. She knew she had to get away or she would be dead within a few short moments. Running up the staircase she could feel her heart beating as if it were to beat right out of her chest. Running as if she was never allowed to stop she came to her stepmother's room. Opening the door Vivien saw Callie in the small cage. "Oh, Callie, we've got to get out of here." Vivien whispered as she began franticly looking for the key. "Where is it?" she asked aloud as she put a hand to her forehead. Would she ever find it? Or would her stepmother walk in on her as she looked? Her time was running out as she could feel the seconds creeping by.

Vivien could just hear Catherine saying "Looking for this." As she held up the key as a deep laugh came from her throat. Shaking her head Vivien began looking in the dresser. Opening and looking through the many things. Finding all kinds of knick knacks, from jewels, to-no that was her mother's wedding ring. Vivien gasped as she found herself holding it. Why does she have this? Vivien questioned as she continued to look at it. Not having much time she put the ring back and continued looking. She would think about the ring later, before long Vivien found the key in the top draw of her vanity.

Going over to the cage she unlocked the door. Opening it Callie jumped into Vivien's arms. "I've missed you." Vivien said as she held her kitten close. With no time to waist Vivien went and got Callie's leash and her black and white trench coat. In such haste she had forgot to clean up the room.

Guiding her way through the big house Vivien feared she wouldn't get to the front door without being caught by Catherine. Before long she could see the front door. However she met Max on the way out. "Where might you be going?" he asked as she approached him.

"Max, I've got to get out of here. I heard everything that was said between you and Catherine." Vivien said as she looked behind and all around to make sure Catherine wasn't around.

"You did?" Max asked as his gloved hand went to his mouth. "Oh, dear, I wouldn't hurt you and you know that."

"Yes, I do know that, but you must promise me you won't tell Catherine that I've run away." Vivien whispered as she put on her long white gloves.

"I promise, Ms. Alexander." Max said with a smile. "I will come up with some excuse if she asked about you."

"Thank you, Max," Vivien said as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Opening the big front door she looked back and smiled at Max and departed. Walking swiftly down the steps and down the walkway she could feel her nerves tighten. Within the matter of a few minutes Vivien would be half way down the driveway and braving the world she had never known before.

Getting to the iron gates of Notley Vivien was so scared that she wasn't sure where she was going. Putting her trench coat on that her father had given her, she was off. Looking back once more Vivien got one last glance at her childhood home.

"Taxi!" Vivien yelled as she found a car coming toward her. Stopping as it approached her Vivien opened the door.

"Where to Lady?" the driver asked as he turned and looked at Vivien.

"London, please," Vivien said in a daze as she found her nerves about shot. Resting on her lap Callie, shut her eyes and took a nap. Looking down at her hands Vivien saw them shaking. Shutting her eyes Vivien took a deep breath and tried her best to calm down.

Approaching her room Catherine found it to be a mess. "What in the world?" she said as her eyes looked around the room. Landing on the cage she saw that it had been opened. "NO!" She yelled as she knocked things off her vanity. "MAX!" Her voice rang out. Coming swiftly down the staircase and running through the parlor she came across Max. "Where is she?"

"I can assure you I don't know who you mean?" Max said as he tried to cover up the truth.

"Max, where is Vivien?" Catherine asked in a fake sweet voice.

"I-I don't know," Max lied as he could feel his knees knocking.

"Don't give me that. Her cat is missing. I know you know where she is." Catherine yelled as her face grew crimson. "You will go after her and do as you were told or your family dies."

Max couldn't do this to Vivien, he had watched her grow from a little baby into a lovely young woman, but he couldn't stand to see his family hurt. "GO!" Catherine yelled as she pointed at the door.

Getting the dagger and his coat Max was headed out the door. What was he going to do? He couldn't kill anyone, but yet if he didn't do as he was told his family would be killed right before his eyes. Heading out the door he saw a white rabbit under a nearby tree. That's it he would make it appear that he had killed the girl. Only in truth she would still be getting away from her evil stepmother. Yes, that was it that's what he would do.

Resting peacefully in the back seat of the taxi Vivien didn't even notice that they had arrived at a train station. "Lady, we are here," Vivien sat up and saw that they were at the High Wycombe train station. Handing him what he asked Vivien thanked the man and left the cab. Looking around the busy place Vivien soon found the place to buy a ticket. However, as she approached the ticket area she saw a sign that said no pets allowed. Vivien was beside herself on what to do. She couldn't leave Callie and she knew she couldn't go on without her. The cat looked up at Vivien. "Don't worry girl we will think of something." Seeing a nearby seat Vivien sat down while Callie jumped into her lap. As she sat there for several moments a little girl and her father passed them.

"Daddy can I get some chocolates?" the little red hair girl asked as she pointed in the direction of the vender.

"Yes, you may, but you need to be quick about it our train leaves in five minutes." The dad handed the little girl some coins and she dashed off to the cart. Vivien could remember being that young and doing the same things with her father. Riding in a train to London every once in a while. The little girl in a way reminded Vivien of herself at that age. Always wanting and always doing many different things.

The little girl soon came back to her father. "Daddy I got you this one." This drew Vivien from her daydream. The father took it from the girls hand and smiled at her. Taking her now free hand they dashed off to their train. A tear trickled down Vivien's face. "Daddy," she said in a whisper. She truly did miss him. Callie looked at her owner and meowed. Vivien looked down. "I've thought of a plan," she dismissed the ach she felt in her heart. Vivien picked up Callie and placed her under her coat. "Now you must be quiet alright," the cat meowed back as if she understood.

Going up to the teller Vivien told him one ticket for London. "That will be 12.50 pounds miss," Going through her small black purse Vivien found that she didn't have much money. Two months. She hadn't had her allowance for two months! Richard had always given her a great amount for an allowance. 250 pounds each month. But sadly he had to give it to Catherine to give to her stepdaughter. In doing this Catherine would keep it for her own good and only giving the poor girl 50 pounds of the 250. Getting out the amount she handed it to the man. "Thank you. Your train will be on the right hand side just two gates down." Vivien took note and thanked the man. Vivien walked to where her train doors stood open. Getting on she made her way to her car. Her car was just four doors down from the entrance. The room seated four people. It had dark oak walls with dark pink roses around the room. A big window was against the far left window. The seats were blue with armrest, pillows and a place for tea and cakes. However, as Vivien admired the room she failed to realize that there was already an elderly lady and a little girl in the cart. The little girl appeared to be six maybe seven years old. Giving them a smile Vivien sat her things down across from them.

"Hello dear," the elderly lady said giving Vivien a smile. The lady seemed to be in her late sixties maybe early seventies. Her hair was snow white and curly. A pair of glasses sat upon her face. She was also well dressed. She looked as if she was going to meet the queen for tea or something.

"Hello," Vivien answered back with a polite smile.

"I'm Mary," the little girl said with a toothless grin. Her hair was ginger color with a little wicker hat sitting upon her small head. Her little red freckles stood out against her fair skin. The little girl was dressed in a blue sweater with a yellow pleaded skirt. Maybe she just came from school?

"Hello Mary, I'm Vivien,"

"That's a pretty name," Mary answered with another smile. "Where are you going? My grandmother Ileana and I are going to London to see my parents."

"Mary! It is not nice to ask." The grandmother answered scolding the child.

"It's alright I don't mind," Vivien answered quickly before the child could get into more trouble. "I'm going to London as well."

"Tickets please ladies," the conductor replied cutting Vivien off in the middle of her sentence. Ileana pulled out two tickets for her and Mary. Looking at them he found they were on the right train. Vivien took hers out of her coat pocket hoping Callie wouldn't do anything. She could feel her heart beating fast as she got more nervous. With her hand shaking some she handed it to the conductor. He glanced down at the ticket and back at Vivien. "Thank you ladies, we should be arriving in England in about 46 minutes. Which should put us there about 4:30." he handed the ticket back to Vivien and tipped his hat to them and departed.

"What for?" Mary asked as if the conductor never walked in. "Are you meeting your parents as well?"

"Mary!" Ileana smacked the little girl's hand. Mary cried out a little but then looked back at Vivien.

"No," Vivien answered with a sad tone. She quickly looked out the window. Hoping they couldn't see the sadness within her tired face. A tear escaped down her cheek and dropped on to her hand. Oh how she wished she was visiting her parents. Her real parents.

"I'm sorry Vivien," Mary apologized as she bit her lip.

"That's alright dear there is no need to apologize," Vivien answered back as she dried her tears. Before she could go any farther Callie poked her head from Vivien's jacket.

"A kitten!" Mary exclaimed with excitement.

"Shh!" Vivien held up a finger to her lips. She pulled Callie from her jacket. "I had to put her in my jacket so I could bring her."

"Can I play with her?" Mary asked as she laid her hat next to her school bag.

"Mary," Ileana scolded the child once more. Vivien couldn't believe the lady was getting onto the small child for just asking to play with her cat.

"I think she would like that," Vivien answered with a smile as she placed Callie on small table. Going over to the girl Mary put Callie in her lap.

"What's her name?" Mary asked looking up and looking at Vivien.

"Callie,"

"I like that name," Mary pulled out a small ball that had been hiding in her school things.

"Why are you out all by yourself young lady?" Ileana asked as her granddaughter seemed content with the kitten.

"I left home. It was beginning to be too much for me," Vivien answered as she began messing with her white gloves.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear such a story," Ileana said with a gasp. "I'm sorry things had to come to such a harsh decision,"

"Me to," Vivien agreed as she tried to block out the happenings of that day. "Maybe I will go back later, but as of right now I'm not wanted or loved." As that left her lips she thought of her father. He loved her, but when he was away she received no love what so ever.

"Oh dear," Ileana gasped at hearing such tale. Vivien didn't reply she just hunkered down into the seat and decided to shut herself out for a little while. Looking out the window she rested her head back against the seat and wondered what was going on back at home. Surly by now Catherine had learned what had happened. But Max said he would cover for her. A small smile crept across Vivien's face. Max was such a good soul. He was there to tell her everything was going to be alright, but soon the smile faded. But he wasn't there when night came when it was just she and Catherine in that big home. That big loveless home.

"Vivien," Mary's voice came. Vivien opened her eyes and found Callie on her lap. "The conductor is coming." Vivien had no idea that she had fallen asleep. Vivien shook her head and placed Callie back into her coat.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Ileana asked as she collected her things as the train came to a stop.

"Um yes," a yawn escaped Vivien's lips. "How long was I out for?"

"The whole trip dear, you did seem very tired earlier."

"I guess I was,"

"We are here ladies," the conductor entered the room with a smile.

"Thank you," they all said as one. Vivien collected her things and walked with the two out into the fresh air of London.

"It was nice meeting you Vivien," Mary said happily. Callie came out of Vivien's coat and meowed at the small child.

"As it was nice meeting you," Vivien answered as she got down on the child's level. "Have fun with your parents,"

"I sure will," the girl giggled with delight. Petting Callie one last time Mary took her grandmothers hand.

"I pray that things go well for you dear." Ileana replied as her granddaughter now stood next to her.

"Thank you," After a little more talking they all walked their separate ways. As Vivien walked away she heard Mary say "Grandma she looked like a princess."

Walking down the many and busy streets of London Vivien began to realize what she had been missing. She had never been really outside of Notley unless it was to go to the market or something. It must be lovely living in a city such as this one. But at the moment war was being brought upon London so it wouldn't be such a great place to live now.

Watching as many couples walked the streets. These couples looked very much in love. "Oh, why couldn't I find someone to love me?" Vivien asked herself. She couldn't really remember the last time she felt loved. Yes, her father loved her, but he was away fighting in the war. Sighing sadly Vivien continued her way. Before long Callie stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong Callie?" Vivien asked as she looked down at the kitten. Callie looked all around as she continued to listen. What could be getting into her cat? While standing on Waterloo Bridge Vivien noticed how the lights on Big Ben went off as sirens could be heard moments later. What could be going on?

"Air raid!" An old lady yelled as people began running for their lives. Why did that sound so familiar to Vivien? Oh, yes, her father told her about the different attacks that happened during war. Picking her kitten up Vivien began running with the rest of them. Before long she came to the underground. She had never seen a place packed as much as this place was. Pushing her way through Vivien found a spot and stood quietly. However, there was a lot of pushing and shoving so there wasn't a lot of standing still. There was so much shoving that Vivien accidently knocked into something or someone.

"I'm so sorry," Vivien said as she felt terrible for bumping into someone. Turing around a young man locked eyes with Vivien.


	7. Chapter 7:Meeting of a Stranger

Chapter 7: Meeting of a Stranger

"Please, it was my entire fault. I should have been watching where I was going." The young man smiled at Vivien with kind eyes. More people began to fill in the gaps of the station as the sirens got closer. Screaming, crying and a bunch of commotion began to overtake their ears. But it didn't really affect Vivien or the young man.

The young man stood a full foot taller than Vivien. While the young man carried himself nicely, a dark green outfit were the clothes on his back. His dark brown eyes looked down into Vivien's blue ones. He was tall dark and handsome. He reminded Vivien of a prince her father use to read to her about when she was a little girl. The young man's black hair was neatly in place. Very clean cut and much like a gentleman.

"If I may ask, what is your name?" the young man asked as he still looked down at Vivien. He had never seen a girl as pretty as she was. It had been said that there was a young lady in all of London that was most beautiful, but alas know one had ever seen this girl. It had been said that she never showed her face to the public and that she always stayed tucked away in a big lovely estate that was hidden within the country side. However, this young man thought he had found her at long last.

"My name is Vivien Alexander," Vivien smiled her cute smile as her dark blue eyes glistened back with happiness. She knew how to hide her anguish and she knew how to keep it hidden. That was until someone who truly cared asked and Vivien knew she could trust them. Unknowing to Vivien this young man she would be able to share her awful, life threating story with.

"Isn't your father Richard Alexander?" the young man asked snapping his fingers as he knew he had heard of that last name.

"Yes, he's a Lieutenant," Vivien said nodding her head as she was very proud of her father. At the sound of her father's name sadness filled her heart. She missed him so much. "Why is it that you know my name, but I don't know yours?" Vivien had to get her mind off of her father as quickly as possible and besides it wasn't polite not to ask the other person's name.

The young man laughed, "Aw, that is rather odd isn't it. It's Laurence Kent. But people call me Larry." The young man puffed out his chest and then laughed. Vivien looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Was he trying to impress her? Going a little too far didn't he think? Vivien just pushed this aside.

"It's nice to meet you Larry." Vivien said shaking his hand. At the mere touch of his hand a strong, but gentle currently flew up her arm. Vivien jumped slightly, but it wasn't enough to where Larry could notice.

"As it is nice meeting you as well," Larry said kissing her hand gently. Vivien could feel her knees go weak while her hands began to tremble. What was going on with her?

"What made you come here and during an air raid? Of all the times to come here." Larry asked as he pulled out a cigar. "Do you mind?" During things such as this he always had to have a cigar. He once tried to break the habit but found that it was too hard. So he just kept with it.

"Oh, no," Vivien replied as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She didn't want to tell him that she detested such things. "It's a long story." Vivien bit her lower lip as she began thinking. What was she doing? She didn't even know this young man and yet she was about to poor her life story out to him.

"I'm sure we will be here for a little while." Larry said as he looked around. "That is if you want to. You don't have to." As he turned his gaze back onto Vivien he could tell that hers had softened. Her eyes were no longer guarded by the layer of untrustworthy.

"My home life could be a little better." Vivien said with a sigh as she began thinking about all of the nasty things that had happened to her at home. Meanwhile Callie sat in Vivien's arms reaching for a piece of food that was in Larry's left hand. "Callie, no," She pulled Callie away from the object.

Larry laughed. "She's alright," As he gave her the rest of the food. "That's too bad about your home life. Your father talks about you often. He says how nice you are but he's never said how beautiful you are." Her father spoke the truth. She truly was beautiful. She was nothing like he had ever seen before. From the color of her eyes to the perfectness of her smile and grace.

Vivien could feel her face go red. She figured that her father talked about her a lot. What father did not? "That doesn't surprise me. I'm the light of my father's life. After all, my mother died when I was just five months old. When I was a year old my father got remarried to a lady named Catherine." Vivien was about to go on when Larry stopped her.

"Is that who Catherine is?"Larry asked giving Vivien a look that told her he didn't know who she was.

"Is who?" Vivien asked to see if he could get where she was going. Looking around she saw many people that she knew from Notley. Some of the people would come to the parties that were thrown there. Sir Ernest Barrington and Lady Suzanne Barrington, James Kingston, Sir Logan Richardson and his wife Lady Rachel Richardson. Vivien veered back into the shadows. If she were to be spotted then any one of them would report back to Catherine telling them of where they had seen her at. Then her life would be in more turmoil then what it was already in.

"Your stepmother," Larry asked as he put the cigar out and into the nearest ashtray. "Your father's mentioned her a few times as well." He looked in the direction of which Vivien's gaze had just gone to. "What's wrong? Do you know them?"

"Yes, yes, I do, but I would rather I not be seen." Vivien hesitated a little before she answered Larry's first question, but she couldn't hold back. Here was someone that was willing to listen that didn't know her stepmother. "Yes, she isn't the best either. Has he told you how cruel and hateful she is to me?" Vivien questioned as she could feel warm tears coming. "Has he told you how much she despises me so much that she wants me dead?" Larry looked at her for several moments before she went on. "It's true. When I was six years old she held my wrist over a hot stove. Burning my wrist. Leaving a scar for all to see. She wanted me to remember all the bad things I had done. But none of it is true!" Vivien caught her breath before going on "She tried to send our Butler out to kill me, but he had mersey on me. He didn't want to kill me because I'm like one of his own children to him." Her voice begun to crack as Vivien thought back over the past six or so months. "Has he told you any of that? Of course not. He would never do such a thing." Big round salty tears came with a vengeance, running down her lovely face the tears began to stain her face. Taking out his handkerchief Larry handed it to Vivien. Dabbing her eyes she realized what a full she was being. "Thank you," Vivien said as she wiped her eyes once more. "I'm terribly sorry for blubbering on like this. You must think me a fool."

"You're quite welcome." Larry replied. He couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl and they had just met. Her home life was much worse than his. "Not at all." He thought her very pretty, but not a fool.

Through the whole ordeal about Catherine Vivien had forgotten to ask about his family. How silly and how foolish of her, "It seems that during my crying outburst I've forgotten to ask about your family."

"Aw yes my family." Larry laughed as he clapped his hands together. "Where to begin, I have one brother Andrew he is two years older than I. Andrew and I are both doing our effort for the war. My father helps to recycle steel; you know to help re-build planes and my mother works for the Red Cross. We lived quite a quiet life, but when the war came, well things just got all chaotic." Vivien could tell that he truly missed his family. Maybe even far more then she missed her father.

"Yes, it seems that all of our lives have been shaken hasn't it." Vivien answered. "Your parents must be devastated to have both of their sons off at war."

"My father was proud to have his sons doing what he couldn't do, while my mother tried to persuade us to do otherwise." Putting the cigar out in the nearest ashtray he rubbed his hands together to keep warm. It was a very chilly night.

"It's all clear. Off we go!" the voice of a man came.

"I'm afraid it's over. You know I've never enjoyed an air raid more." Smiling at Vivien they left the underground. "It's very unlikely that we will see each other again." Larry said as he flagged down a Taxi.

"Oh, why do you say that?" Vivien asked turning towards him. Larry was the first nice person she had met in quite a long time. Yes, Max was nice and yes her father's friends were nice, but it just wasn't the same. Having someone closer to your age to talk to was nice just the same, but something just seemed different, very different.

"Well you see I'm on leave and now I have to go back." Larry said as he opened the taxi door. "To the war I mean."

"That is unlikely." Vivien answered as Larry waved his hand for her to get it. "I'm just heading down the street here, but thank you." Oh how sorry she felt for him. Going away and not knowing if he would ever come home to his family.

"May I write to you?" Larry asked. "After all it does get very lonely in the army."

"I'm afraid I won't be going home for quite a while." Vivien said as she began messing with her hands. For all she knew she would never return to the lovely estate. As long as Catherine held range over Notley she wouldn't step foot back into her childhood home.

Taking out a pen and a small piece of paper Larry began writing something down. "This is where I'm stationed at. You may write me whenever you find time." Larry said handing Vivien the paper. "I would love to hear from you."

"I will see what I can do." Vivien said with a smile as she put the paper in her purse.

"Well it was nice talking to you." Larry said as he kissed her hand and departed. Watching him leave Vivien could feel her heart in her throat. Swallowing a little she felt her heart slow down a little as she watched him depart into the night.

Turning in the opposite direction Vivien began making her way down the street. This would be a new place and a new adventure wouldn't it? But yet while Vivien began walking down the street all she could think of was Larry. Maybe she would run into him again somewhere? However, that was very rare, for he was going back to the war. Then again she might write to him.

******A/N: Aw, yes you finally got t**o meet Larry. What do you think? Did I do a good job of making him her prince? I will try and update again soon. However next week is finals for me so it might be a little while.


	8. Chapter 8:The Seven Sisters

Chapter 8: The Seven Sisters

Walking, walking and walking. It seemed that she had been walking for hours now. Maybe she had been Vivien wasn't quite sure. Looking around Vivien had begun to notice that the sun was setting and the street lights were coming on. "Callie, I don't know where we are." Vivien said as she began to get scared. She had never been to a big city at night before let alone by herself. "Daddy," she cried in her head.

The sounds of howling dogs, sirens and things prowling through the night came as the wind began to blow into the darkness. The hairs on the back of Vivien's neck began to stand up. Maybe running away wasn't the best thing after all. Wait! What was she thinking? It was the best thing she could possibly do.

Swallowing hard Vivien took a few more steps forward. While walking a few steps farther she could feel Callie's claws sinking into her arms. "OW, Callie," The cat looked up at her and meowed. "Be careful," Vivien scolded her kitten.

It didn't take much longer for Vivien to notice the blisters forming on the back of her ankles. Rubbing them every so often she continued along her way. She tried to block the pain from her mind.

Before long Vivien came to a street that looked promising, walking down the street by the name of Marylebone High, Vivien began to get a sense of hope. Seeing lights in store windows made it seem just a little more safe. Walking down a little farther Vivien came to a little bakery by the name of: The Seven Sisters. Stepping inside Vivien saw a few girls working at the counter.

"Sorry Miss, but were getting ready to close." The older girl said as she saw Vivien standing in the door way.

"Oh, please, I seem to be lost." Vivien said as she stepped up to the counter. "Maybe you could tell me where I am?" The warmth of the shop felt good against her bare shoulders.

The littlest of the girls smiled at her. "You're on Marylebone High Street. It's one of the many streets that have a great deal of food on them. If I might say people come all around for our bake goods."

Buying a cheese cream Danish Vivien sat there for a while as she could hear Big Ben strike eight. Was it that late already? Vivien asked herself as a yawn came to her lips. She must be much more tried then she realized. Resting her head on her arms Vivien shut her eyes for a quick moment. However, as soon as her eyes shut she had fallen fast asleep.

"What are we going to do? We can't let her stay here." The red head whispered to her other sisters. A few of the other girls just shrugged their shoulders and looked to one another for advice.

"Will see what we can do." Another girl said as she looked at her younger sister. Going over to her the little sister of the bunch pulled gently on her coat.

Opening her eyes Vivien lifted her head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's alright dear." A girl's voice came as she began wiping down a table. "What brings you here? You don't look like you live around here."

"Yeah, she looks like she's an aristocrat." One girl spat as she just rolled her eyes.

Vivien looked down at her clothes. She was the hostess of a party. Why shouldn't she look nice?

"Never mind her dear. Please tell us why you are here." The eldest sister glared at the one that made the rude remark.

Vivien took a deep breath and began her story. For a few minutes Vivien explained who she was and why she was there. "So you see I'm running away from home because my stepmother hates me so much that…," Stopping in mid sentence her eyes fell upon the lovely oak countertop. Trying to keep the events out of her mind she went on. "That she wants me dead,"

A gasp could be heard from the sisters. "That's awful, why would she want to do such a thing?" one asked as they all gathered around. Now this was getting more and more interesting.

"Because, I'm more beautiful then she is," Vivien sighed as she thought about all the trouble she had caused at home. It was all her fault that her and her father had that big dispute between them. It was her fault that the household was now divided more than ever. Everything was her entire her fault. "This is my entire fault." She spoke as she took in a breath.

"But hasn't she ever liked you?" the little girl asked in confusion. She had barley heard the last thing that Vivien had said as she was so set on the question that she had asked.

"I think there might have been a time when she did." Vivien began as she thought deep into what she wanted to say. "I can remember a time when I was a small child we used to play dress up and tea parties. I really thought I had a mother again. She was kind; gentle just what a mother should be." Vivien fell silent for a little while as a painful memory took over the previous one.

"Then what?" the girl asked as she looked up into the young girls face.

"It all changed within a blink of an eye." Vivien pushed her lips together as she tried to keep the tears away. "Catherine was having an affair with a young gentleman. She would do this quite often. I don't know why. I just know that she did. It was almost as if my father wasn't good enough for her or to her." Vivien didn't know if she could keep going as the pain began to become too much. Knowing that it would make her feel better she pressed on. "My father never knew about it. Catherine told me to keep quiet about it and I did, but-but-then I let it slip one night at dinner. I didn't mean to. It was an accident." How could she have done such a thing? Looking back now she realized how stupid she had been. "Father was upset, but he refused to divorce her. He thought it was just something that would soon pass, but it didn't. It went on and on. Until finally Catherine couldn't get young men anymore, oh father was mad for quite a while. There would be times that Catherine wouldn't speak to me for days upon days. At times I thought she had forgotten about me, forgetting her own stepdaughter, forget. I would find out later that the man that Catherine was seeing at the time thought I was much prettier than she."

The room fell silent for a few moments until the smallest girl lifted her arms up. Vivien loved children, but right now she didn't want anything to do with them. Looking into the girls eyes she could see that she too was sad. Giving in Vivien picked her up and sat her on her lap. She was a very pretty little girl. Hair the color of gold as it lay in braided pig tails, while a few little freckles could be seen on her small cheeks.

"Maybe she can stay with us?" the little girl perked up as she began clapping her small hands together. Vivien thought the little girl was going to leap off her lap as she continued to wiggle with excitement.

The other's looked at one another. "I don't know Sally," the older one said as she looked at her younger sister.

"Please," Sally begged as her big green eyes grew big as her lower lip quivered. This little girl wouldn't give up until she got her way. The little girl reminded Vivien a great deal of herself when she was that age.

"I could help out around the bakery. I won't be a bother." Vivien chimed in as she agreed with the little girl on this.

"Well, as long as you help keep the bakery clean and going." The eldest sister said as the others agreed as well. "Another thing, you mustn't go anywhere without one of our permission or let anyone in unless we are open. If your stepmother is after you we don't want her to give her any ideas that you're here."

"I will, I promise I will." Vivien said as a smile came to her lovely face. Now she didn't have to go back to that awful place and- How could she call it an awful place? It was her father's grand estate. It was only awful because that evil woman was there. Trying to keep her thoughts positive she spoke again. "If I'm going to stay here I will need to know your names."

The one to the far right went first. "My name is Anna. I'm the oldest out of the seven sisters." Her black raven hair was at medium length. Her hazel colored eyes were followed by long thick eye lashes. Her skin was a light color and as soft as ever. Being the tallest of the sisters 5'6 it was her job to get all of high things that they could not reach. Of course she kept an eye out for her dear sisters.

"She's like the mother to all of us since our parent's deaths." The second oldest went.

"How awful," Vivien said with a gasp. She was thankful she at least had one parent that loved her. "I hate to be nosey, but what happened?"

Anna took a deep breath. "Our parents were going to a great party at Buckingham Palace. It was late that night and it had started to rain. I was watching the rest of my sisters that night. We were all headed to bed when the terrible phone call came." Anna stopped for a moment as tears filled her eyes. "It was the police telling us that mother and father had died in a terrible car crash. It's been five years since that awful day."

Sally began to cry a little at the talk of her parents. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring such a thing back." Vivien said as she felt awful for doing such a thing.

"Sally stop your crying." Commanded another sister "I'm Virginia," tucking a piece of her red hair behind her ear. Her red hair was the color of red. It was as fiery as her temper could be at times. At just 17 she was working with the aids of her sisters to keep their small bakery clean and in tip top shape. She doesn't let anything past her. When she knows someone or something has done something wrong she doesn't take it very lightly. While Anna had the quality of a mother or more of like their mother she was more like her father.

"Sometimes we call her grumpy on count of the fact she's always grumpy throughout the mornings." The next one laughed as she tried to hold back the laughter. "I'm Mary the third oldest. Even though I'm the third daughter I sometimes act like the eldest," While her gaze shifted to Anna. Getting it all out before a sneeze could come. "I have bad allergies. I've had them since I was three." At just 16 she as her sisters help with the bakery. Her skin a peachy color, while her light green eyes wore the look of mystery, while her dark brown hair is as her younger sister Jacqueline's.

They all nodded their heads yes, "I'm the fourth oldest. My name is Jacqueline," the brunet smiled as she began messing with an earring. Like every other girl Jacqueline likes to stay on top of fashion. She can be found reading the latest fashion magazine. Her dark brown hair is short. Her dark colored eyes always kept a look out for great sales. Whenever she saw it she bought it. 15 years of age and she had a closet that could dress an army of girls. It seemed to her that money was no object, but in all truth it is.

"She likes to be on top of the fashion." The next one said as she chimed in. "I'm Evelyn. People tell me I talk a lot." Everyone nodded their head yes. Her sisters are surprised she hasn't lost her voice as much as she likes to talk. 14 years was young, but just like the rest of her sisters she had to help keep the bakery in good standing. Her dark hair had a little curl to it. Even though she hates her curls everyone else likes them. Her skin is far while her crystal blue eyes were almost as if they were glass.

"I'm Emma," a soft voice came as Vivien looked behind another sister. This girl was very pretty but you could tell she was a shy girl. Her 13 year old mind and body was that of what a young woman should be. Very nice, proper and knew when to speak. Which was hardly ever. Her dark hair hits her shoulders and has the color of a dark forest green. Her skin is that of her sisters peach like and even though she was 13 people often told her she looked that of 15.

"And I'm Sally I'm the youngest by seven years." The little girl in Vivien's lap said with a toothless smile. "I'm seven," Her little girl mind wonders about fairy tales and happily ever after and wants to help Vivien get hers. Hair the color of gold as it lay in braided pig tails, while a few little freckles could be seen on her small cheeks. She is that of a sweet child.

"Seven, my, what a good age," Vivien said as she looked down at little Sally. "So that makes the oldest one at least… my age." While she did the math in her head, math was never her strong point, but small things she could do easily.

"That would be correct." Anna said as she nodded her head. It seemed Vivien had her work cut out for her didn't it? She would have to get started right away remembering their names. "Come this way and I will show you to your room."

Climbing off of Vivien's lap Sally took Vivien's hand and went with her and Anna up the oak staircase that led to the sleeping quarters.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay the night."

"You are quite welcome," Anna said as they now stood in the warm, safe room.

Getting into the twin size bed Vivien shut her eyes and for the first time in a long while she was able to sleep. Curling up next to her owner Callie shut her eyes and drifted into sleep as well. It had been a long day for both of them. A good night's rest would do them both some good.

**A/N: Aw, yes you finally got to meet Larry. What do you think? Did I do a good job of making him her prince? I will try and update again soon. However next week is finals for me so it might be a little while.**


	9. Chapter 9:Taking Her Heart to War

Chapter 9: Taking Her Heart to War

While the sun rose and the birds could be heard singing Vivien opened her eyes. Sitting up with a gasp she had forgotten where she was. Looking around the small, but home like room she realized where she was at. She was in London after running away from her home less than 24 hours ago. Getting up she looked around the room. Eyes drifting as if they didn't know what to look for, finally they landed on her trunk. The trunk was wooden and it had her name carved out in the corner. "How did that get here?"Vivien pondered as she knelt down to open it.

The smell of cinnamon bread drifted on the breeze, but as she opened up the trunk the smell of her mother's perfume filled the air. Taking out her many designer clothes from Digby Morton to Victor Stiebel, she placed them in her small closet, while laughter of children could be heard from bellow. Looking in her trunk once more she took out three pairs of ivory gloves and placed them on her bed along with a few hats, her vanity set of a hand mirror, brush and hair holder she sat on the small vanity just next to the closet. As she quickly took out her undergarments and placed them into the small oak dresser Vivien's eyes landed upon the photo of her mother, her father and herself just a few hours after she was born. After putting the garments in order Vivien placed the picture on the nightstand as a tear ran down her cheek. This time these tears weren't of terror or loneliness. No, these tears were of forgotten memories. Memories that Vivien wished she could remember. The only way she knew of her birth mother was of the picture, locket and of course from her father talking about her.

Having no time to sulk over such a thing Vivien grabbed a lovely outfit from the small closet and began getting ready. Putting her dirty party dress on the bed she put it aside to be washed. Grabbing her grey flannel suit she began putting it on. The outfit was one that her father liked the best on her. He thought it brought out her dark blue sapphire eyes. Putting two little band-aids- on the back of her heals she felt she was well prepared for the day.

Glancing in the full link mirror Vivien smiled at her image. Everything was in place. Her hair was brushed, perfume was sprayed and a touch of lip gloss was added to her moist lips. Turing she looked to see if anything needed to be done before heading down to work. Her bed was made, her closet was organized….

While naming these things off in her head she eyed the small desk as she walked over to it. Guiding her finger tips across the desk the sun came through the lovely lace curtains. This would be where she would write her father and tell him she was finally happily at home being the good daughter she said she would be.

Sadly that wouldn't be the truth. In truth she would be hiding from her stepmother as her father was hiding and helping fight in the war. Trying to block that from her mind Vivien went down stairs to start her first day of work.

"Be good Callie," Vivien told her kitten as she turned to point at her. Looking up from her ball of yarn Callie meowed and continued playing.

Walking down stairs from the living quarters she found four of the sisters. "Good morning," Vivien said with a smile on her face. Getting all of that rest really put her in good spirits. Normally when she got up she was in an awful mood and just wanted to roll back over and go back to sleep.

"Good morning." Anna said smiling back. "Did you find your trunk?"

"Yes, I did, but how did you get it here?" Vivien asked as she tied an apron around her waist.

"Ah, that, well that's our little secret." Anna said pointing to her and a few of her sisters.

"Don't tell me you told Vivien how we got her trunk?" Mary asked as a sneeze came moments later.

"No," Virginia answered turning toward her sister. "Big mouth," her eyes went a blazing as she glared at her sister.

Looking at them for a few moments with her head cocked sideways Vivien tried to figure out how her trunk got there. Thinking for a few short moments she finally spoke. "How did it get here?" Only this time her voice was sterner then before.

"We had someone pick it up for you." Emma said in a quiet voice as she came from the backroom.

"If you would tell the person that picked it up for me thank you." Vivien said since she couldn't figure out who the person was. Putting a fresh thing of cherry Danishes in the display case Vivien just shook her head.

The sister's smiled at each other. Looking up from the glass case Vivien found them smiling. "Why is everyone smiling for?" she asked as she went and got herself a cup of coffee.

"Laur-" Sally began with great happiness with excitement in her voice. However she was stopped with hands flying over her mouth. Struggling and squirming little Sally tried to get free. This was far too exciting to just keep to their self's. Sally had to tell someone. Anyone would suffice!

"Shh," the other six said together as they looked back at their younger sister.

"Oh," Sally said as she got what they were doing. Clapping her hands with excitement Sally began to get happy again. "Oh goodie!"

"What is going on?" Vivien asked as she found Sally bouncing around the room. "Why is Sally acting like that?" She now came back around to the front of the counter.

"She had too many sweets."

"She's got sugar instead of blood."

"She could be crazy."

"You know have children are? Always happy,"

Cocking her head sideways with an eyebrow raised Vivien shook her head back and forth. "Nice try, but I know something is going on." Vivien placed her hands on her hips and waited for an answer.

"What-what makes you say that?" Anna asked nervously as she scratched the back of her head. Sooner or later Vivien would find out, more sooner than later by the sound of things. He should be here any moment and then all of this would be solved. Boy would Vivien be excited.

Before Vivien could answer footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer. "I see you told her?" a voice came from behind the sisters. Looking behind them they saw Laurence standing there.

"No, she was trying to get it out of us." Evelyn said as she tried to cover for herself and her sisters. Her face began to go red as Larry just looked at her.

"I think it's time we get to work." Jacqueline said as she tugged at her sister's arm. Getting the rest of them they got to work.

"I sure hope something happens," Vivien heard Sally whisper with happiness. Vivien smiled to herself. Sally wasn't the only one hoping that.

Stepping up to the counter Vivien could feel her heart pick up phase. "So I gather you found your trunk?" Larry asked as he took his hat off. It was stifling in his army uniform.

"Yes, but how did you know that I had a trunk up in my room?" asked Vivien as she could feel her heart beating inside her chest. "Wait how did you know I was here?" As she moved her coffee mug she accidently knocked it over. This couldn't be happening. She felt like a fool and she probably looked like one as well. Larry helped her clean up the mess and put the mug in a nearby sink.

"Aw yes well I know the sisters. Anna and I go way back as far as childhood. You know you are lucky to be staying with them. They are really nice people you know. They are probably seven of the best young ladies I know." Larry paused for a moment and then went on to the next question "About your trunk let's just say I have some friends and-"

"You broke into my house!" Vivien yelled as she found this shocking. How dare he break into her house? What if someone caught him? What if her stepmother had caught him? He would have been hauled off to jail and then his army career would be ruined!

"I didn't break into your house. A window was opened on the second floor. A friend and myself went in and got the trunk." Larry said as he began defending his answer. "Just call it a night time visit. It sounds much better then saying I broke into your house."

After a little while Vivien smiled "Alright, as long as you didn't break anything and as long as my stepmother didn't hear or see you." That was one thing she didn't need to worry about. Having Catherine see a burglar in the house taking something that belonged to Vivien. However the only thing Catherine would do would be to report it and not mention the fact that something of her stepdaughter's was stolen.

"She didn't. As a matter of fact I think I could hear her snoring down the hall." Larry laughed. "And something about being pretty and wanting something, but other than that I couldn't quite understand." Larry crammed his fist into his pockets. "Oh and by the way you have a lovely home. Did a king or duke live there or something?"

Vivien did find this funny. Covering her mouth with her hand she tried to hold it in. "Yes, she does tend to do that." For once she wasn't the only one to say she snored. "My father told me it was once owned by King Henry the fifth."

"That's one lucky king." Larry replied as he begin to run out of conversation. Vivien began to do the same. I guess after yesterday's air raid they talked about more than what they realized.

"What brings you here and at this hour?" Vivien asked as she glanced at the clock behind her. It was rather early. After all eight thirty was early wasn't it? Well for her it was. For as long as Vivien could remember she was up when the sun was up.

"I came to have a quick breakfast before leaving." Larry was glad to bump into Vivien like this. After running into her at the underground last night, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Getting his baked goods and coffee, Larry sat down at a nearby table. Taking out a piece of paper he began writing Vivien a letter. There was so much to tell her, but so little time. While he was finishing up the letter a jeep pulled up.

Walking to the counter Larry sat the letter down. Telling Vivien she couldn't open it until after he had left. Hearing the horn he turned around and held up his hand. "That's my ride." Looking back at Vivien, he could see the sadness etched within her face. "I will think about you often." Kissing her hand he left.

This took Vivien's breath away. Why did she feel like she was going to pass out at any moment? Hearing the horn yet again Larry left, only looking back once.

Vivien found tears in her eyes as she watched him leave. Not knowing if he would ever come back. Would he come back or would the war seal his fate?

**A/N: Little Sally sure has a lot to ask doesn't she? I'm in the process of making a trailer for this story. I hope to finish it within this coming week. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. However, should I give you guys the link to it when I'm done? Or should I have you guys finish the story first? Hmm hard question lol. **


	10. Chapter 10:Telling of a Story

Chapter 10: Telling of a Story

Tears began running down her face and onto the counter she tried her best to stop, but it did no good. Looking down Vivien found the paper still lying on the counter. Picking it up with shaking hands, she began reading it.

Dear Vivien;

I know I've only known you a day, but I feel as if I've known you my entire life. Leaving you is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I shall be back in a few months time. Until then I will continue to write to you, as if I've never left your side.

Yours,

Larry

Finding more tears rolling down her face yet again Vivien laid her head on the counter and continued crying, as rain began to fall from heaven above. What an awful day for him to depart. Stepping from the back room the sister's found Vivien in tears. Walking forward Anna put her arms around Vivien's shaking shoulders. Lifting her head Vivien threw her arms around Anna's neck and cried until it hurt to cry anymore. Thunder could be heard in the distance while rain and lighting came thereafter.

"Who was that girl you were talking to back in that there bakery?" Tommy Thor asked as he lit a cigarette.

Looking off into the distance Larry found himself thinking of Vivien. He was such in thought he barley heard Tommy's question. "The girl is-is."

Tommy and Andrew looked at each other with concern on their faces. "Lar!" Andrew Kent Larry's older brother yelled as he waved his hand in front of Larry's face.

Looking over at them and realized that he hadn't answer Tommy's question. "Sorry Tom, I met her yesterday while I was at the underground."

Andrew smiled. "It sounds to me that you might be in love with her." Andrew pointed out as Tommy began to agree with him.

Larry could be in love with her. After all, the letter that he gave her told all. Looking at the bakery until it was too hard to see as it grew small and smaller in the distance. In a few months he would be coming back and coming back to the woman he loved.

That afternoon the rain still fell as sirens could be heard throughout the streets. The rain dripped off the large windows as people came and went from the bakery. Couples could be seen walking the streets as they passed the bakery window. Sighing deeply Vivien could feel her lower lip quivering as she could feel her own heart breaking. While she wiped down some of the tables Sally came into the room.

"Vivien, what's wrong?" Sally asked as she came and sat in one of the chairs. Putting her elbows on the table top and her hands to her cheeks she waited for an answer.

"Sally, I've got work to do and I think you do to. Don't you have school work to do?" Vivien asked as she rang out the cloth.

"Yes, but I want to know what's going on. My sister's say I'm too young to understand what is happening." Sally began kicking her legs back and forth as she sat at the table. "But I'm not. I understand tons of stuff."

"Alright, but if you don't get your homework done I will have to tell your sisters and they will tell the reverend mother."

Nodding yes that she understood, while her eyes went wide; Sally climbed down from the chair and went and got busy with her homework, she didn't want her sister's telling the reverend mother that she wasn't doing her homework. She was a good girl a very good girl.

Watching as Sally left the room the phone rang. Wiping her hands on a dry towel Vivien went over to answer it. "Hello The Seven Sister's Bakery. How may I help you?" Twirling the cored within her fingers she began to listen. "So that's one dozen chocolate scones. One dozen of the raspberry delights. Is that all?" Vivien asked into the phone as she grabbed a piece of paper and pen. "Alright the order will be ready in an hour." Hanging up the phone Anna came into the room.

"Who was that dear?"

"Someone placing an order," since the start of the war business hadn't been what it used to be. So every order was greatly appreciated. Mailing the letter would have to wait a little while to be mailed, for their was work to be done. Even though Vivien wanted to mail the letter she would have it mailed within the hour and it would give it plenty of time to be mailed out that same day.

That night while Vivien wrote another letter to Larry a knock came on her door. "Come in." Vivien said as she looked up from the small piece of paper. Opening the door Sally stood in the doorway. "What is it sweetie?" Vivien asked as she put the thin pen down.

"Will you read me a story?" Sally asked as she held onto her big book of fairy tales. "My sister's are busy for the big festival this weekend."

"Alright, but just one quick story," Vivien agreed as she sat the letter aside.

Walking over to her bed Vivien sat on her bed and placed Sally on her lap. Seeing her owner and the little girl on the bed Callie jumped on the bed and curled up next to them. Picking up the big book of fairy tales Vivien flipped through the index and soon fell upon the story of Snow White. That was one of her favorite stories as a little girl. Vivien could recall her father reading it to her just before bed time.

"Once upon a time in a far away kingdom there lived a princess who loved a prince in a nearby kingdom. The princess wondered how this could be for they had only met once and she had no idea he was a prince." The words rolled off her tongue as the story got underway.

"What's love?" Sally asked as she tried to understand what Vivien was talking about. Sadly at her age her mind couldn't comprehend what certain things were. No matter how much Sally said she knew and understand. Chances are she really didn't.

"When two people meet that are meant to be together, their eyes lock with one another as their hearts began to beat fast and they feel as if they are the only two in the world." Vivien found herself thinking about Larry. Within the moment of her saying this his face popped right into her head.

"Go on," Sally says as she looked up at Vivien with excitement. This was much better than any old fairy tale her sister's had told her. As a fact this was better than ANY story she had ever heard in her short young life.

Vivien couldn't help but giggle. Sally was very interested in knowing what love was. "After a little while they began to fall in love. Before long they want to get married and live happily ever after," Vivien smiled down at Sally who by now was about to jump out of her lap. It was obvious the story or at least that story wasn't going to get finished. Sitting the book on the other side of her she waited for Sally to ask her another question.

"Are you in love with Mr. Laurence?" Sally asked hoping it would be yes.

"Yes, very much," Vivien answered with a smile. Why deny it? It was common knowledge that she was. Why the look on her face said it all. But in all truth and all reality could you really fall in love with a person knowing them less than 24 hours? This seemed a little farfetched as Vivien was concerned, but Sally wouldn't hear of it.

Clapping her hands together she began to giggle. Sally knew she was she could see it in her eyes. "Do you plain on marrying him?" For her to be only seven she sure asked a lot of questions. But then again children her age always asked many questions. "Do you plan on living happily ever after to?" By now she was sitting on Vivien's lap and looking at her as she began to get a little jumpy.

"When he comes back from the war we might." Vivien said hoping this would please the seven year olds curiosity. "As for living happily ever after that only happens in fairy tales."

"Yes, they do. Mother and father were happy together. I never saw them fight once."

"That maybe so, but not everyone lives happily ever after." Vivien didn't want to make the little girl angry or sad, but it was true not everyone lived a happy life. Her parents for example. Her mother died when she was very young and there forever the happy union that was between her father and her birth mother was no more.

"But you and Mr. Laurence will." Sally said reassuring Vivien that they would. Sally just knew they would live happily ever after.

"Alright, alright. Larry and I are going to live happily ever after and live in Notley Abbey like a prince and princess." At saying this Vivien had a feeling Sally was right. Of course they would live happily ever after. Even if it was the war they would make it just like her parents had…that was before her mother died. Feeling her heat sink a little Vivien pulled herself out of her thoughts and went on. "Then we will share in true loves kiss."

"Yuck!" Sally answered back sticking her tongue out with a nasty look on her face. Now she made the story all gross. "Don't make it all gross."

Vivien laughed at this. "In all of those stories your sisters tell you don't they kiss in the end and live happily ever after?" Nodding her head yes she agreed with Vivien. "Well you see that's what's going to happen when we marry."

"Oh," Sally said with her mouth going in the shape of an O. So that's how that worked. It was as simple as that? And her sisters thought she wouldn't get what that was.

A feeling of sadness washed over Vivien as she thought of this. Would he come home? Would they get to marry? That was something she couldn't answer. How she wished she could answer those questions. "Sally, it's time for bed." Vivien told the little girl as she played with her lovely golden hair.

Getting off of Vivien's lap Sally yawned and made her way to her bedroom. Hearing what Vivien had to say made Sally understand it much, much more. Just like the prince and princess in those fairy tales Vivien and Larry were going to live happily ever after.

Crawling into bed Vivien tucked in the little girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night Sally," Vivien said as she headed toward the door.

"Good night Vivien," Sally called back as she snuggled down into the sheets and shut her eyes.

Vivien smiled at the little girl. Maybe once Larry and her got married they could have children of their own and she could tell them stories just as she had done for Sally. Walking back to her room Vivien began to think. Hearing Sally ask questions about love made her wonder if happily ever after was around the corner or if it was a long way off.

**A/N: Little Sally sure has a lot to ask doesn't she? I'm in the process of making a trailer for this story. I hope to finish it within this coming week. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. However, should I give you guys the link to it when I'm done? Or should I have you guys finish the story first? Hmm hard question lol. **


	11. Authors note

**AN: I know you readers hate this as I do as well, but I have to put one up. I'm sorry. I really wanted to post the link to the trailer before I posted the next chapter. However I'm only halfway through the trailer. Sadly I'm a little stuck. I don't know what to use for the scene where Vivien and Larry meet. Along with that I'm not sure what to do for the bakery scene. I really wanted to do it where he leaves. (I wanted to do it where you see the rain falling down and Vivien behind the counter. However I have no idea where I can get a clip like that. Any ideas?) Thanks for the help. **


	12. Chapter 11:Roses of Love

Chapter 11: Roses of Love

Catherine looked into her 19th Century Louis XV Style Giltwood Mirror the following day. Today was going to be a good day she could just feel it in her bones. "Max." she called in a happy voice as it trailed from the sitting room.

Coming in moments later Max stood in the doorway. "Come here." Catherine called in a cool voice as she waved her hand toward Max.

Stepping forward Max could feel his face go white. What was he going to do? He couldn't tell her the truth. For if he did Catherine would be looking for Vivien and then have his family killed in front of him. No, he couldn't tell her the truth. He would have to lie through his teeth.

"Where is her heart?" Catherine asked as she turned and faced Max. She needed the heart to show that he had done his job and done his job well.

"You didn't say anything about a heart." Max questioned as he knew this to be true.

"I told you to kill her didn't I?" Catherine asked as her face grew red and her temper came to the surface. "Do you question my commands?"

"No, I just don't recall you telling me to get her heart." Max answered back. "You told me to just kill her." Taking a white handkerchief he unfolded it to show the bloody dagger.

Catherine smiled at this. "Perfect." A smile came to her evil lips as she knew she would now be the most beautiful in all of London. Now there would be no one in her way to get what she desperately wanted.

Meanwhile, back at the bakery, the next few weeks went by as in a dream while letters began arriving, one after another, were read and a response was written back right away. While on the job Vivien could be found daydreaming as she did her task. Vivien waited night and day for the next letter to arrive. With great anticipation the letter would arrive. Opening it as she came inside a smile would come to her lips as she read the words on the small white paper.

Letter number fifteen

Dear Vivien;

I count the days until I see your smiling face again. I count the days until I hear your laugh once again. Every day I look out at my army base and think of my home and you. Even though we have lost so many men over the past few weeks I still look forward till the day where I can step foot into that bakery and take you in my arms.

All My Love,  
Larry

Why couldn't the end of the war get here? All this waiting was driving her crazy. Yes, work was keeping her busy, but it just made things seem so far away. Looking at the letter Vivien sighed happily as she grabbed a piece of paper and began writing back.

Dear Larry;

The end of the war will be here before either of us knows it. Receiving your letter's just make living so much easier and knowing that you will be home within a of weeks makes it worth getting up the following morning. I can just hear the shouts of victory going through the streets as people begin to greet their loved ones. Soon you and my father will be coming home. Keep well.

Love Always

Vivien

Coming from the living quarters Emma and Mary saw what was going on. Smiling at each other they entered the room. "Get another letter from Larry?" Mary asked as she sneezed for the tenth time today.

"How could you tell?" Vivien asked as she put the finishing touches on the letter.

"Just the way you look at the letters when you get them." Emma's soft voice came. "It's almost as if he is here in this very room."

"If only that were true," Vivien said as she looked at the two with a weak smile. "Well, I'm off to mail this letter."

"Remember Vivien, don't talk to anyone. If your stepmother knows you're out then she will do anything." Mary said as she held a tissue to her nose.

Nodding her head that she understood she put her hand on the door knob.

Hopping into the room Sally had a smile on her face. "Where are you going Vivien?"

"To mail this letter to Larry," Vivien said as she turned from the front door as she held up the letter.

"Can I come?" Sally asked as her dark brown eyes got big with hope. She really wanted to go. She always liked going about London, seeing the many things that London had to offer.

"Not today Sally, maybe another time," Vivien answered as the little girl approached her.

"Oh, alright," Sally replied as she looked down at the floor.

Smiling down at her Vivien patted her small head "However, I think there is a little kitten up in my room that would love to be played with."

"Can I play with Callie?" Sally asked as she began jumping up and down.

"You may." Vivien replied with a smile. Running from the room Sally ran up the stairs.

"Make sure to shut the door when you're done. I don't want Callie getting lost and causing trouble." Vivien yelled after Sally who by now was entering her room.

"Okay," Sally yelled back as she shut the bedroom door.

Vivien laughed as she departed. That little girl was something. In a way Sally reminded her of herself when she was Sally's age. Carefree, loving life, playing all day and chatting away with her father about her day.

Walking down the street Vivien took in a deep breath of fresh air. Looking around she found the nearest mail carrier. Putting the letter in, she smiled as it fell through the slot. Within a few days Larry would be getting the letter. Taking her time back to the bakery Vivien took a little short cut back. Looking in the many store windows she found things she wanted, but right at the moment she couldn't afford them. Vivien couldn't write her father and ask for money. For one her father had no idea she had even run away. Let alone have the money to buy all of those things. At the moment money was tight and would continue to be tight until the war ended, besides Vivien had many nice things back in her room.

Not paying any attention to anything around her Vivien would soon come in contact with one of Catherin's friends. Turning around to go back to the bakery Vivien bumped right into Jenny. "Oh, I'm so sorry Jenny," Vivien said as she realized what she had done. Oh, no, what would she do if Jenny told Catherine that she saw her in London? Now Vivien saw her life flash before her eyes.

"Vivien, what are you doing here?" Jenny asked in a surprised voice. "Catherine said you haven't been home for quite some time."

"Yes, I've been around." Vivien answered as she could feel fear grip her heart. "If you will excuse me I need to be getting back."

"Where have you been staying? Catherine has been worried sick about you." Jenny said as she fixed the collar of her coat.

Catherine never cared about her. Why should she be asking now? What had she done? Vivien wanted to ask herself as she tried her best to get away. "I can't tell you," Turning Vivien left within moments. Of all places she just had to run into one of Catherine's friends. Running down the street that the bakery was on Vivien looked back once to make sure no one was following her. Stopping a few moments to catch her breath Vivien continued her way back to the bakery. Little did Vivien know that she was being followed?

Stepping into the bakery Vivien leaned up against the door. Shutting her eyes, she tried her best to catch her breath. "Vivien, what's wrong?" Jacqueline asked as she polished the silver. Not giving her an answer she just kept her eyes shut. "Vivien?" Jacqueline asked again as she feared the worst.

"I was mailing a letter." Vivien began as she tried to keep things as calm as possible.

By the sound of her name the rest of the sister's came into the room. "What's going on?" Virginia asked as everyone else stood still.

"I saw one of Catherine's friends as I was mailing the letter." Vivien said as she began to breathe heavily. What was she going to do? She couldn't stay here. She would have to pack her things up and leave. "I can't stay here. I'll have to leave. Oh, if Catherine finds out I don't know what she will do."

"Vivien, dear, you're not going anywhere. Come here and sit down while we start to figure this out." Anna said as she waved for Vivien to take a seat.

Taking a seat Vivien began to breathe normally. Everything was going to be okay. After all the sisters would see to that, sitting Callie in her lap Sally stepped back as she looked at Vivien. "She followed me down stairs." Sally said so fast Vivien barely had time to catch it.

"It's alright Sally," Vivien answered as she waved her hand at her. She had more things to worry about right now. Sitting in her lap Callie meowed. It was as if Callie was trying to tell Vivien everything was going to be okay.

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked her sisters as she tried her best to think of something.

"We'll have to make sure that Vivien doesn't leave this building; without one of us ." Jacqueline spoke up as she knew they needed a plain and fast.

"That could work, but it may not work for very long." Emma answered in her quiet voice.

"It will have to work, until we can think of something else." Mary tried to make her sisters see eye to eye.

Agreeing on the matter, they turned back to Vivien who by now was in tears as she could feel her life ending. "Here's what we have agreed on." Virginia spat as she didn't take things like this lightly. She just wanted to find this person and show her who was boss.

Looking at the sisters with hope Vivien prepared herself for what was coming. "You will not be allowed to leave this building and let people in after closing hours without our consent."

"How will I get my letters mailed?" Vivien asked as she couldn't believe what was being said. She wasn't going to become a caged animal.

"We will mail them for you." Anna answered as sweet as possible.

"I'm going to be like a caged animal." Vivien said in a dream like state.

"No dear, not at all," Emma's voice came. "We just want to protect you from what is out there."

Standing up Vivien ran from the bakery and up to her room. Shutting the door Vivien threw herself onto her bed as tears fell like big drops onto her pillow, as she could feel her face become damp from the tears. "If this was their way of protecting me it was madness." Vivien cried into her pillow.

Looking at each other the sisters didn't know what to do. "Vivien will be alright, just give her some time." Anna reassured them as she put an arm around Sally.

Crying herself to sleep Vivien didn't wake till morning. This was what she needed, a good night's rest. They would deal with this in the morning.

Back at Notley, Jenny couldn't wait to tell Catherine who she ran into. "You'll never guess who I ran into yesterday." Jenny said as she sat in a chair at Notley the next day.

"My dear, don't tell me you ran into the Queen." Catherine asked as she laughed a little. She knew she was just pulling Jenny's leg.

"Vivien," Jenny said as she smoked her cigarette. A puff of smoke filled the room. Looking over at Catherine, Jenny saw fire in her eyes. "What is the matter? I thought you might be happy that I saw her."

Throwing her cup and saucer Catherine got so livid that she didn't think she could contain herself anymore. "That wretched girl she makes me so disgusted I can't even look at her let alone think of her!" Catherine began to rant and rave as she went around and broke almost every piece of china in that room. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Jenny said as she saw the real Catherine. She had no idea that she hated her stepdaughter so. "I saw her run into a small building on Marylebone High Street."

Pacing around the room Catherine began to get closer and closer to where Vivien might be. "What did the place look like? What was the place called?" Catherine asked as she faced her friend who by now was ready to leave and never come back. Jenny no longer knew who this person was. All she saw was a rather mad woman who hated her stepdaughter so.

"It was halfway down the street. It, um, had a brown roof; the outside was the color of butter milk yellow with a wooden sign hanging above." Jenny answered as she could just see the front door. This was all she knew for she couldn't see the front of it.

"The name?" Catherine asked as she could feel the location closing in.

"Something like: Sisters Café. Something along those lines," Jenny answered. She wasn't quite sure if this was the shop name or not.

"I've heard of that bakery. They're famous for their cakes and scones," Catherine said as she began thinking while pacing around the room yet again. While deep in thought Jenny left quietly to never return. A sinister smile came to Catherine's lips as she had the perfect and plan to make this entire thing end.

The following morning things began as normal. Vivien woke up to the sound of Big Ben striking eight as the birds began to sing. However, the rest of the day would pass as if in a dream. Walking down stairs she found everything to be in perfect order. Flipping the closed sign to open Vivien got to work while she could hear voices in the back. The bell of the door could be heard a half an hour later. Looking up from her magazine Vivien saw a young boy standing there.

"Are you Miss. Vivien Alexander?" the boy asked as he stepped up to the counter.

"Yes," Vivien answered as she closed her magazine. What could all this be about?

"These are for you." The young boy handed Vivien a long box with a long red ribbon on top.

"Thank you." Vivien said with a smile as she looked at the boy.

"You're quite welcome Miss." The boy answered as he left the shop for his other deliveries.

Guiding her finger tips along the side of the white box Vivien lifted the lid with great anticipation. Lifting the box a gasp escaped Vivien's lips. Eyes going wide as she saw the dozen roses lying in white crisp tissue paper. Seeing the small note that sat with them Vivien picked it up and opened it. Eyes swiftly going across the letter Vivien held her breath as she read.

Dear Vivien;

I will always love you until the last one dies. I'm still counting the days until I can come home and see your beautiful face.

Love Always

Larry

"Vivien, what is it? Who was at the door?" Anna asked as she and her sisters came from the back room.

Handing her the letter without a word Vivien just looked at the lovely roses as her heart picked up pace. "Aw," the sister's said, except Virginia. She found it rather repulsive to even think about love and such. Things like that just made her sick.

Going to the back Vivien filled a lovely vase and put the roses in them. Rearranging them very carefully she went and placed them in her room. He would be coming home soon oh, how she couldn't wait for that day. However, unknowing to Vivien, Larry wouldn't be sending a letter for quite some time.

The sun rose and set day after day. Minutes, hours and days went by as no news came from Larry. With each passing day the roses started to wilt and so did the hope in Vivien's heart.

One day Vivien woke to find one single rose still in full bloom. Touching it with her finger tips Vivien picked it up to find that it was the rose that would never die. Running down stairs she found the sisters in the shop. "What he said in the note was true."

"Was there any doubt that he didn't love you?" Jacqueline asked with a laugh.

"No, about the rose, this one never wilted not once. While the rest of them died this one didn't." Vivien said as she held the long stem fake rose in her left hand.

"That's so gross." Sally said as she stuck out her tongue. "On the other hand it's kind of sweet in a less gross kind of way."

Vivien laughed at this. "One of these days you will find out what love is like."

"Don't count on it. She's so grossed out about a lot of things." Virginia answered this for Sally.

"Hey," Sally said as she turned and pushed her much older sister.  
Looking down at her Virginia put her hands on her hips. Sally's face changed from mad to scared quickly. Sticking her finger in her mouth she kept her mouth shut. "Vivien, is this your hearts true desire?"

"Sally, we do not ask questions like that." Emma said as she pointed her index finger at her.

"It's alright I don't mind." Vivien answered. "Yes, it is."

The finger came out of Sally's mouth and a smile replaced it. Jumping up and down she began to get very excited.

"Calm down there spunky." Mary said as she placed a hand on her sister's small shoulder.

"I've dreamed of this day for as long as I can remember. I had never told anyone my hearts true desire except my father." Vivien began as she looked at the rose with a smile that showed hope. But, the smile soon faded. "One day my stepmother found out my hearts true desire and she told me I should just get it out of my heart and head. Because, I was to stay at Notley Abby for the rest of my life,"

The sisters found this shocking. How could a mother tell her daughter that? "How could she say such a thing?" Emma asked.

"She's hated me for as long as I've known." Vivien began as she could feel her lower lip shaking. "She's a wicked woman I tell you."

"Don't think about her now. Larry will be home in a few days and everything will be fine." Anna answered as she tried to make Vivien forget about her stepmother.

Taking in a deep breath Vivien nodded her head and knew the sister's spoke the truth. He would come and they would live happily ever after.


	13. Chapter 12:Plotting of a Sinister Plan

Chapter 12: Plotting of a Sinister Plan

The car turned and went down the long drive of Notley Abbey. Pulling up to the big mansion the car door opened. Helping the man out of the car the chauffeur got the wheelchair from the trunk. "We are home sir," The chauffeur began wheeling the man inside.

Smiling at his home, Richard couldn't wait to see his girls. "Welcome home sir." Max said as he waved his hand towards the entrance. Poor Richard so much had happened to him. What would he do when he found out that Vivien had run away? He would be crushed. Max would have to break it to him gently.

"Where are my girls at?" Richard asked as he began looking around the room. His hands guided the wheels to the right, but he actually wanted to go to the left. "It will take some time getting used to this darn contraption."

"Yes, sir. But you can do it." Max answered warmly as he smiled at him. "Catherine will be down in a few minutes." Max answered as he feared to answer him about Vivien.

"Vivien, where is Vivien?" Richard asked as he couldn't wait to see how much she had changed.

"Yes, Vivien is" Max began as he didn't want to tell him. It would just break Richards's heart. However, before he could continue Catherine came into the room.

"Dear, it's so good to see you." Catherine said as she gave him a kiss. A much long and waited for kiss, "When I received the letter that you had been injured I just didn't know what to do, but now your home, home for good."

"Yes, as I lay in that hospital bed I didn't think I would ever live to see this place again." Richard said as he looked around and then at his wife. "Where's Vivien?" He couldn't wait to see her after all this time.

Pressing her red lips together Catherine knew she had to tell him. Then again why should she care if her stepdaughter had run away? It's been much better without her. "She's runaway Richard. She said she couldn't live here anymore."

Looking up at his wife Richard couldn't believe what was happening. His only daughter had run away from home. What could have possessed her to do so? "Have you called the police or anything?" Richard asked as he turned his wheelchair around.

"She wrote a letter saying she didn't want to be found. She thought life here at home would be much more peaceful without her." Catherine answered back as she just made up some lie along the way.

Richard found this shocking. How could Vivien think such a thing? That wasn't true. He loved her so very much. Going over to the phone he picked it up. "I'm finding her and bringing her home."

"No, I'll do that. After all you must be very tiered from your journey." Catherine offered as she went over and took the phone out of Richards hand and placed in back on the receiver.

"I suppose your right. I am tired. I think I will go take a nap." Richard said as he wheeled out of the room. Getting to the stairs one of the servants helped him upstairs to his room.

Looking over in the direction that her husband left, a smile came to Catherine's lips. Taking her hand off of the phone she walked away never to call the police as she told Richard she would.

For a few days Richard lay in his bed trying to get his strength back from all the suffering he had gone through. "How are you feeling dear?" Catherine asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Everything's still blurry from what happened." Richard said as he took a drink of water. "All I remember is the sound of shooting and the sounds of the wounded."

"All you need to do is get your strength back and things will soon be back to normal." Catherine said as she brushed a piece of his grey hair out of his face. "The doctor said for you to take this," handing him a green colored pill.

Taking a drink of water he took the pill and shut his eyes. Getting up Catherine placed the glass on the nightstand and left the room with a sinister smile on her face and evilness in her heart. A few more days go by as Richard continued to take the pills, the pills that were supposed to make him better. However every passing minuet, every passing hour Richard felt sicker and sicker. It got to the point where he could barley lift his head from the white pillow that lay on his bed. A knock came to his door. "Come in," his weak voice called out as his eyes drifted over to the door.

Opening it he saw his wife standing there. "Morning Darling," Catherine called in a happy voice as she gave him a kiss. "I'm running to the store today. Do you need anything?"

"No, I should be good for a while." Richard said as he swallowed as if he were in pain. "If I need anything I will call on Max."

"Alright, dear, I shall be back soon." Catherine said as she put her gloves on. Kissing him goodbye she departed and went to the store.

When the door was shut and the car was started and down the road Max went into Richards's room. "Sir, there's something I must tell you."Max said as he stood at the door.

"What is it Max?" Richard asks as he tries his very best to sit up. Helping him sit up Max didn't know how he would do this.

"Sir, those pills Catherine has been giving you. It's some kind of medicine that only makes you want to sleep. While you sleep the medicine takes a hold of your body and makes you sicker then you already are."

Shaking his head, "No, Max, this is just something I got while I was in the war. I will be fine in a few days." Richard protested in a weak voice.

"No Sir, here is the bottle." Max said pulling out the bottle and handing it to Richard.

Putting his glasses on Richard began to read. Max was right. Catherine was drugging him. "What do I do?" Richard asked Max as he handed him back the bottle.

While Max began pondering for an idea the clock could be heard in the background as the seconds ticked by. After what seemed like forever. Max finally came up with a solution. "When she gives it to you again just act like you are taking it and when she leaves take it out and place it under the mattress. That way she will continue to think you are still taking it."

"That's a marvelous idea Max," Richard said as Max saw hope in his eyes for the first time in weeks.

An hour later Catherine arrived home, knocking on the door Richard told her to come in. "How are you feeling?" her soft voice came as she walked over to the bed.

"Much better," Richard said as he knew he would be feeling 100% better before the end of the week.

"You are looking better dear," Catherine agreed as she pulled out one of those pills. Taking it Richard put it in his mouth and in his cheek. He wasn't going to be made a full from his own wife. "I will let you rest and will be up later with your dinner."

Nodding his head Richard shut his eyes. The footsteps began to die down as Catherine departed down the hall. Opening his eyes Richard took the pill out and put it under the mattress. Richard hoped and prayed this would fool Catherine for as long as possible.

Walking down the hall and into her own room Catherine began to think of an idea. "Now that I've got the old man taken care of now all I have to do is take care of that brat." Sitting in a red velvet chair in the corner of her room Catherine drank her afternoon tea as she thought of a plan that was so evil that Hitler himself would cringe at…or at least agree with it.

As the tea warmed her body it couldn't be said the same for her icee cold heart. The warmth of the tea only hardened her heart more. The cup left her lips and in replace of it an evil smile appeared. Nicolai Canon. He was the man that could solve her problem. He was a Nazi working for Adolf Hitler.

"MAX!" Catherine yelled. As the scream filled the room Cleo jumped and landed on her four paws ready to pounce.

"Yes, Catherine. What can I do for you?" Max stood in the doorway with his hands cupped behind his back.

"Get Nicolai Canon on the phone." She had a grand plan and she knew he could make it come to life.

"Yes, my lady." Leaving the room he went and dialed Nicolai's number. Coming in moments later Max handed her the phone.

Waving her hand for Max to leave she held the phone up to her ear, waiting for his departure before speaking to Nicolai. "Hello Nicolai darling. I need a favor from you."

"What can I do for you?" a sinister voice came through the other end of the phone.

"I need something that will cut down a certain someone in their prime of youth."

"May I ask who that certain someone is?"

"It concerns my stepdaughter."

"Why would you want to get rid of her for? She's so nice." Nicolai spoke the truth. She was probably the nicest person he knew. "You know I believe someone is jealous."

"Please tell me you haven't gone all soft hearted. You're a Nazi." Catherine refused to answer the other questioned that followed. Of course she was. If she wasn't jealous of that wretched girl then she wouldn't be calling him.

"No, I can assure you I'm still as hard and as mean as the devil himself. Remember I'm the one who killed mother and father." Catherine hadn't forgotten that. As her brother continued on talking a flashback came before her, the day that he killed their parents. It was soon after World War one started. She was just eight years old and Nicolai was thirteen at the time. She could still hear the gun shots of the gun that took her parents lives. She stood in the corner of the living room gripping her teddy bear. Hearing her mother's screams and cries as she begged her one and only son not to do such a thing, Catherine and Nicolai's father lay on the floor in a pool of blood, as the sirens got closer and amid the pistol at their mother. Quickly closing her eyes and pressing her hands against her ears Catherine tried blocking out the sound of the shot. But it was no us the shot rang out and their mother begged no longer. Nicolai was probably the reason why she was so evil. "Why do you despise Vivien so much?"

"What did you say?" Catherine asked as she shook her head free of the flashback.

"I said, why do you hate Vivien so much for?"

"She's ruined my life that's why. I wanted to be the most beautiful woman in all of England and she's taken it from me. The only true thing I could ever call my own."

"You have her father what more could you want?"

"DEAD! I WANT HER DEAD!" gripping the phone she yelled into it to make sure he heard her. She was furious at him for asking such a question. How could he ask that?

"Then I've got the perfect thing." Holding up a small blue vial of poison, "this will take care of that little brat." A piercing laugh filled the room as they both laughed.

"Perfect." Catherine said into the phone. "By this time next week there won't be anything left of that pretty little princess."

While a battle was being fought at home there was another battle being fought somewhere else. However, this battle was still looking for a happy ending. Feeling as if her dreams were dissolving Vivien began think they would never come in time. Before long letters were the farthest things from Vivien's mind. Maybe if she didn't think about it for a while a letter would come. Before long the sunny days of happiness and hope would soon be dashed, by cold, bleak, rainy days.

Days passed and there still wasn't a letter from Larry. Did something happen? This made Vivien wonder. Looking out on the rainy day, things began to go slower than ever. Not many people came in on one of these rainy days. Maybe tomorrow would be better. After all tomorrow was Sunday and the bakery was closed so Vivien could write another letter to Larry and maybe just maybe he would write back. This put a smile on Vivien's face. Yes, that's what she would do. Thinking of that made the rest of the rainy day go by rather quickly.


	14. Chapter 13:A Wish fulfilled

Chapter 13: A Wish fulfilled

The following day Vivien heard voices coming from the front of the bakery. Coming into the big room she found the seven sisters's surrounding a table. "What's wrong?" Vivien asked as she stepped forward.

"Sally here was being a stupid girl and decided to run through the kitchen with the floors wet." Virginia answered in her grumpy voice as normal.

"Poor Sally," Vivien said as she looked at the seven year old. From the looks of it, it seemed to Vivien that Sally might have broken her arm.

"Don't touch it, it hurts." Sally cried as her small face was swollen and wet with tears. Shaking with fear Sally tried everything to stay calm but she just couldn't do it.

"Go get her some ice to put on it while we take her to the hospital." Mary called to one of the sisters. Drawing in a breath a sneeze would come shortly thereafter. How Mary hated having allergies problems. Not just once a year, but all year long.

"I don't want to go to the hospital!" screamed Sally as she begged her sisters not for her to go. How she hated the hospital she hated everything and anything about them. But most of all she hated needles.

Evelyn went to the kitchen and got a small thing of ice. "Sally, you've got to stop crying it will only make things worse." Evelyn told her sister as she placed the ice on her arm. Placing the small bag of ice on the broken arm Sally screamed out.

"Vivien, while we take Sally to the hospital we will need someone to watch the place for us. Do you mind doing that for us?" Jacqueline asked as she put her coat on.

Telling the sisters she would Vivien looked down at Sally. "Sally, can you be a good girl for me and your sisters?" she asked as she was now on the child's level. Seeing the fear within the child's eyes made it harder on Vivien for she had to side with the sisters on this matter. There was nothing more that could be done then have a doctor look at it down at the hospital.

Nodding her head yes Sally dried her tears as she gave Vivien a hug. Hugging the girl tightly Vivien had realized how fond she was of her. How Sally had really taken to her for the past few months. It was nice to be needed not just put things upon her should like Catherine had always done.

"Remember what we told you Vivien," Emma said as she got things together and got ready to leave with the rest of them.

"Don't let anyone in the bakery without one of you here. Yes I know." Vivien said. She had been told this before. She didn't need to be told it time and time again. After a while it got old. Picking Sally up Anna and the rest of the sister's were out the door and headed to the hospital.

Shutting the door and locking it Vivien shook her head. Sally could get into anything and somehow get into more trouble then what the problem really was. Going into the back Vivien decided to finish washing the dishes that the girls had started and then she would write the letter. Getting her hands into the soapy suds she began washing the dishes. Beginning to daydream the dishes would go much faster than expected.

Meanwhile at Notley Abby…

"Richard, I will be back in a little while." Catherine told her husband as he sat out in the lovely garden.

"Alright dear," Richard said as he began sipping his coffee. After he "stopped" taking those pills he had began to fill much, much better. However, unknowing to him Catherine was going to harm his little girl.

Giving her husband a kiss goodbye Catherine went and put her plan to the test. Over an hour later Catherine was in London and on her way to the bakery. Now if she could just remember which street it was on. Racking her brain Catherine couldn't remember for the life of her what the street was called. So she decided to ask someone. After all that was the next best thing.

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell me where this sister's bakery is." Catherine asked.

Looking at her the man smiled. Of course he would help this lady out. "It's down this next street here half way down on the left hand side."

"Thank you sir," Catherine thanked the man then she continued her way. She could just see it now, being the most beautiful in all of London once again. Heading down the street the man told her to go down she could see the sign in plain sight. How in the world did Jenny not know the name? The sign was in plain sight. "Sometimes you just don't know who you can trust." Catherine told herself.

Meanwhile after the dishes were washed and put away Vivien had begun writing yet another letter. Oh, Larry just had to get them. He just had to. The sad part was Vivien hadn't heard from her father either in a great deal of time. What if something happened to them both? Then Vivien would really be alone in the world. This wasn't the best time to be on your own. As Vivien sealed the letter and put postage on it a knock came on the door. Knowing that she wasn't supposed to answer it she went and glanced out the window. Who could it be? They should know the bakery is closed on Sunday. There was even a closed sign in the window.

Looking out the window she saw a rather middle aged woman standing there. "I'm sorry, but we are closed." Vivien called out as she looked at the lady. Turning from the window she began walking away. That was until the woman spoke.

"Oh, please, Miss, I've traveled quite far and I don't have anywhere to go. I'm a mother of a dear solider." Catherine began. Catherine was dressed in a long mossy green dress as if she were working with the soldiers by helping them in some way. Her long hair was pulled back while heavy makeup was added to hide her lovely face from Vivien. While she changed her voice some. This had to work if this didn't then nothing would.

Vivien didn't come back to the window. Smiling a little she knew what would get her to open the door. "I have news on your father and your love."

Turning back around Vivien unlocked and opened the door without thinking. "You have news about my father and Larry?" Vivien asked. Looking the lady up and down as if she were a dress in a store window that she intended to buy, the lady appeared to be in her late forties and wore what seemed like a old worn out dress. Vivien couldn't see her face all that well, but her voice seemed nice. How can this lady be lying, to be completely honest this lady wouldn't hurt her? Like she said her son was in the war as well. After all what would the harm be of letting her in for just a moment? A great deal was at stake. Vivien's own life was and she had no idea.

"Yes, I do." The lady said as she walked into the store and sat down. Sitting her basket of treats next to her she began telling Vivien. "Your father is sir Richard Alexander is he not."

"Yes, yes he is. What has happened?" Vivien asked. "You see he is the only family I have left so I'm greatly worried about him."

This made Catherine's skin crawl. The only family she had left! Why that little brat. How dare she say such a thing? "He was injured in a bomb attack causing him to lose a leg."

This made Vivien's heart jump, her poor father. "Oh, dear father, how is he now?" Vivien asked as she knew he was a strong person and knew he could get through anything.

"From what I know he's home, but not doing very good not very good at all." Catherine began. "As for your love he was killed in battle a few weeks ago."

A gasp came from her lips. "No, it can't be. He told me he was going to come back to me." Vivien cried as she put a hand to her mouth as she tried to control the sobbing. "This can't be. I won't believe it."

"It is true girl. My son was in your father's troop. Wasn't Larry I believe was his name? Wasn't he in your father's troop as well?"

"Yes," Vivien answered as the tears continued to fall and fall until it was too hard to see anything. This couldn't be. They were going to live happily and live happily ever after. Why did she think he was going to come back? So many don't why did she think he would come back for? What a fool what a bloody fool she had been. Kneeling on her knees in defeat Vivien began crying big round tears and just let herself go. Silence filled the room as Vivien's sobs filled the bakery.

Taking out the red apple from her basket she looked at Vivien. "Come here child," she called out as she reached for her hand. Looking up with tears still running down her face Vivien could see that this unknown lady was trying to be helpful. Wiping her tears Vivien got up and went over to her, coming over to her Vivien put her hand in hers.

What could this woman offer her that would make her live happily? Nothing she didn't have anything that would make that happen. "This apple will give you whatever you want anything in the whole world you can have." Catherine started as she could tell Vivien was thinking of it. "It can even give you your hearts true desire," placing the shiny apply in Vivien's small hand.

Looking at it she could see her reflection within that apple. Pushing her lips together Vivien didn't know what to do. Looking up at the woman she just smiled at her. Could she really have what her heart wanted? This sounded something like out of a fairy tale. Looking back down Vivien began thinking…her hearts true desire. She could have what she had always wanted, but then she really couldn't because he was dead. Killed by a bloody bomb, if only England hadn't gone into war then they could be living happily.

On the other hand though could they still live happily even if it wasn't here on earth? Of course they could and that's when Vivien knew what to wish for. "If Larry really is dead then I would rather be with him then be on this lonely earth without him."After all there wasn't anything else to live for.

Holding the apple within her hands she drew it to her mouth. As she could feel her wish coming true something stopped her. Feeling little paws and claws on her legs Vivien looked down. "What is it Callie?" Vivien asked. What had gotten into her? She had never acted this way before. Looking over at the woman and then back at Vivien Callie tried everything to try and get through to her owner who and how evil this woman really was.

Picking up the cat Catherine looked at it as if she wanted to kill it right then and there. Putting it in another room and shutting the door Catherine came back. Stupid cat, it wasn't going to get in the way of her plans.

Holding the apple yet again Vivien began wondering if this was the right thing to do? But life wasn't worth living without the person you loved the most. Taking a deep breath Vivien put her lips to the apple she could hear her father's voice.

_"And they all lived happily ever after." Those words of her father echoed d in her ear as she took a bite. _

Feeling her blood go cold and her body go limp and fragile Vivien tried to do her best to stay standing. However the position that was taking over her body made it feel as if she was going to pass out. Coughing and coughing Vivien did everything in her power to try and get the piece of apple up. Sadly it did no good. What was going on? Why was everything so blurry? Taking in a breath she found that she couldn't breathe. Falling on her knee's she looked up at the lady. "What-what did you do to me?" she tried everything within her power to keep her eyes open. Looking down at her hands they were going pale as pale as snow and as cold as death it's self.

Laughing a deep laugh Catherine removed her hood to reveal she wasn't she said she was, before Vivien stood her evil stepmother.

Snapping her head up a gasp came to Vivien's lips. "Why did I let you in?" she asked in a faint voice. If she would have known she was bad she wouldn't have let her in. Before she could get a response she gave up hope and closer her eyes as she rested on the bakery floor.

Leaving the bakery Catherine got rid of the costume and went back to Notley Abby to be the most beautiful in all of London.

Coming from the other side of the room Callie saw her mast resting on the floor. Going over to her she meowed hoping she could get up. Callie would continue this for another hour before the sisters would come back.

The thunder began to roll through the sky as lighting and rain came thereafter. The rain beat down on the small house as the cries of Callie could still be heard.

"Now you know not to run across wet floors don't you Sally?" Anna asked as her hand rested on the knob. Pushing the door open she found this odd. "That's odd I know I locked it." Stepping in they found Vivien.

Rushing over to her they tried to find some kind of evidence of foul play or anything. The sisters held their breaths as Anna checked for a pulse. Looking up with sad eyes Anna shook her head. Sobs of sorrow could be heard. Even Virginia was crying and that was something she never did. In fact the last time she cried was when their parents passed away. While the sisters held tissues to their eyes Sally held tight to her sister's dress and buried her face in it.

It wasn't supposed to end this way.

**A/N: Oh, no. What will happen now? I also wanted to let you guys know that I made the Deans List at my college:D **


	15. Chapter 14: Heart's True Desire

Chapter 14: Heart's True Desire

For the next few hours the rain beat down upon the sad home, while lighting lit up the dark sky of England. All of the hearts were heavy with grief. Who would want to do such a cruel thing? Someone curl evil and heartless that was for sure.

A doctor was soon summoned to see if there was any hope left. "There is hope left, but the chances of her living through this trauma is very unlikely," Dr. Lizten resounded. Taking out a syringe he began hooking Vivien up to an IV that would give her plenty of fluids. "This will give her the nutrition that is needed. I'm not saying this will save her. As a matter of fact I don't know what will save her. I hate to say."

The sister's heads fell as that was something they didn't want to hear. If the doctor couldn't save her then who could? "I will be back every four hours to check on her." Dr. Lizten said as he put his things back into his bag. "Don't give up hope ladies." With that said he was gone and out into the rainy nasty day.

Walking back and forth the girls tried to think of something. Something just had to be done. "Who would want to do this?" Emma asked as she began biting her finger nails. She often did this when she was nervous about something.

Closing Vivien's bedroom door Anna over heard what Emma had said. Walking down the staircase she approached her grief stricken sisters. "I don't know all I know is-" Anna answered in the middle of her sentence.

"CATHERINE!" All of their voices became one. The look of horror was written on everyone's face. Of course it was she who else wanted to cause harm to Vivien? Thinking back on it why did they let her mail that letter for? If one of them had then one of Catherine's friends wouldn't have spotted Vivien and then none of this would have happened.

"What are we going to do?" Sally asked as she found tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. Now that love story that Vivien had told her would never come true. Maybe happily ever after didn't exist? Maybe it was something someone made up just to mess with ones heart.

Kneeling down Anna wiped away the many tears with the hem of her dress. "Sally, you mustn't cry," Her voice soft and carrying. Putting her arms around Anna's neck Sally did everything in her power not to cry, but how could she not cry? "Vivien wouldn't want you to cry."

Picking her up Anna tried to calm the crying child. Walking over to a nearby chair Anna held her little sister close as if a baby. Anna could remember when their parents died. The accident was still so clear within her head. Hearing the sirens as they got closer and closer, seeing the flames from afar and hearing the firemen telling them that their parents had been killed in the accident. That memory would never leave Anna. Sally was just a year old when this took place and the others preferred not to talk about it.

"Shh, Sally, everything's going to be alright." Anna whispered in her ear as she patted her back. She truly was the one that held the family together. Without Anna things would fall apart all together. Things wouldn't last for one day the sisters would be ripping each other's throats out without the calm and organized Anna.

"Oh, let her cry. She's a big baby anyway." Virginia spat as she looked over her shoulder with her arms cross.

"Your just a big meanie is what you are." Sally shot back as she knew she wouldn't be able to take this at the time. "That's what you always are. You've been this way for years."

"That's enough!" Evelyn yelled as she smacked her fist on the table. Jumping the sisters stopped bickering and began to listen. "This is one thing we don't need right now. What we need to do is figure out a plan, because her body will start to deteriorate."

Hearing those words the sister's heads fell as they knew this had to be done. Why did such a thing have to happen? If those fairy tale stories that Vivien told Sally was to come true then the question was how? Her prince was away at war. Who would know when he was to get back and who knew when the war was going to end? It could be days, weeks, months and years. What would happen if it turned out to be that long? Only time would be able to tell.

Four hours later….

The doctor came back once again. This time he had a little higher hopes, but each time the doctor came out shaking his head no. The sisters feared for the worst as they thought she was dead or would soon be dead.

For the next several weeks the doctor came on a regular base to make sure all of Vivien's vital signs were alright. With each visit the doctor found that every still remained the same just as the night before or the day before.

As the sun set on a fortnight the sister's began noticing the color go from Vivien's cheeks. Feeling her hands they were still warm, but not as they had been a few days ago. "What are we going to do?" Emma asked as her stomach began to get in knots.

"You asked me the same question four days ago Emma." Mary answered back as she held a tissue to her nose. "I don't know what we are going to do." By now all the sisters were at each other's throats. The hope that they had held onto was gone.

"Maybe her father will know what to do." Sally's voice came as she held her little brown teddy bear. Maybe just maybe he would know what to do. After all he was her father.

"Her father is at war Sally. He won't know what to do." Virginia yelled as she could feel her temper rise. Sometimes she wondered if her younger sister had any brains at all. "You still have that idea in your head that fairy tales exist and that prince's come for their princess's, but here's a newsflash Sally. THEY DON'T!"

"I was just trying to help," Sally's voice fell as if she was going to start crying. "THEY DO TO!"

"I know you are Sally and we are proud of you for wanting to help." Anna answered as she smiled at her. "As for believing in prince's coming for their princess's you go right on ahead and believe that, if you don't believe that then who will?"

"Alright!" Sally said with a smile for the first time in weeks. Her eyes began to get their happiness back. Her little girl smile was back..for a short time at least.

Snapping her fingers an idea began to form. "What if we send a letter to Larry telling him what has happened." Jacqueline asked as she thought this sounded like a rather good idea. "Then just maybe he might come home."

"That's the best idea we've heard in days." Anna agreed as she went and got a blank piece of paper. The pen went swiftly across the paper as the words began to spill out. Within a matter of moments the letter was run down to the mail carrier. With hopes held high the sisters waited and waited for a response to come or a knock on the door.

Smoke, gun shots and cries of hurt could be heard through the many miles of fighting. Sitting in a nearby tent Larry began to wonder if he would get another letter from Vivien. Going through the many letters that had been wrote Larry's eyes fell on the last one that he had received. April 25, 1942. It had been at least two week since he had heard anything. Taking his hat off he shook his head. The war had really taken a toll on him. The lack of sleep, food and water was really getting to be too much for him.

Looking down at his dirty, callous, scared beaten up hands. They were the hands of a fighter. A man fighting to get back to the woman he loved. The rain began to beat down on the old cream colored tent. With drops of rain falling on his hands he wiped his brow as he drew in a breath. Six months and twenty five days and still counting, Larry told himself. That was how long he had been at war. It was time he made his way back north and walk into the bakery to reclaim what was his.

"Lar, come have a cigarette with us." Andrew called out as him and some other soldiers sat around a small table with a game of cards going. "Don't do this to us again. You should be happy mother is doing much better. The doctor said she should be walking in a few days."

Larry knew he should be happy and yes he was, but it still didn't make up for the hope that was lost within his heart. Pulling out a newer letter he began reading it.

_My dearest son,_

_I'm glad to have received your letter. It is good to hear from you. Andrew says you haven't been yourself in quite a long while. He says something about how you write a girl back in London. I'm sure she is lovely and we can't wait to meet her. What is she like? _

_Oh I do hope you are staying healthy and safe. _

_Your father and I both want our boy's home safe and sound. Speaking of your father he keeps telling me he wants to join the army and join you boys. I keep telling him that, that is not necessary. His place is where he is already at. _

_Night and day I have boys coming through the hospital doors and I wonder about you and Andrew. I watch young boys die never knowing if they said their last goodbyes to their parents. I pray night and day that it doesn't come down to it with you and your brother. _

Taking out a blank piece of paper he began writing his mother for the second time.

_Dear Mother,_

_Andrew and I are staying safe and are very healthy. We can't wait to come home to you and father. We shall be home in just a little while. I count the days until we are told we have beat the enemy and we can come home with our heads held high knowing that we have won at long last. _

_Leave it to Andrew to get into my personal affairs. Her name is Vivien Alexander. She is a lovely girl. You and father will just love her. She is a lot like you mother. She loves to work in her mother's rose garden, taking walks with her father and being around friends and her family. But her home life isn't the best. I prefer not to talk about that, it makes me realize how much I miss her. _

_You mustn't think such a thing. Andrew and I will become home soon. Just keep us in your prayers and we will be home very soon. _

_With all my love,_

_Larry. _

Folding the paper he laid it aside to be mailed. Feeling his heart heavy with sorrow Larry got up and joined the game. Maybe this was all he needed. "I've never seen you this down before." Tommy acknowledged as he placed a chip in the center of the table.

Andrew laughed a little. "You should have been with us the other day."

Not paying any attention to what is brother said he answered Tommy. "I'm just ready for this bloody war to be over."Larry answered in a frustrated voice. He had been away for quite a while now. It was time that he returned home and stayed there. Taking out yet another letter Larry studied it for a little while. The rain had smudged the ink of Vivien's pretty hand writing.

Getting lost within those many words that had been exchanged between them so long ago, an army jeep stopped in front of the tent. "Report to General Smith. He has your assignments for you." A man yelled as he entered the tent with rain dripping off him.

Laying their cards down the men headed out. "Love is going to have to wait." Andrew yelled as the plain engine over took the silence.

Putting his hat on Larry left with the others to carry out their mission, never knowing if he would see this place or his love again.

"It's been five days since we sent out that letter. Why haven't we heard anything?" Evelyn asked as that once glimpse of hope was becoming dimmer and dimmer as the hours drew on, as the days grew longer.

"Stop worrying!" Virginia screamed as she knew as everyone else knew as well this was getting on everyone's nerves. "If you want time to go faster, then don't think about it, it's as easy as that."

Picking up the dinner plates and putting them in the sink Evelyn along with the rest of the sisters tried their best to think of something else to talk about and something else to think about**.**Before long the sisters found a few other things to talk about. From the new shop down the street to the newest fashions that had just been brought in from Paris. "Remember that cute little spring dress that I've had my eye on for quite a while?" Emma questioned as if she expected one of her sisters to forget.

"Yes, Emma, how could we forget? You've talked about it nonstop for three days." Anna laughed as she began looking through the new issue of McCall's Magazine. "Why would you want it from down the street when you can just make it yourself?" Holding up the magazine with the lovely yellow spring dress that Emma wanted; "Besides you know the people that own that shop over prices everything."

Emma knew this to be true. But she so desperately wanted that new dress. Sighing sadly Emma began looking at the dress in the magazine. Yes, she could make it couldn't she? All she needed was the fabric and the pattern. That however would take her a while to get. After all they were at war and things were becoming more scares than ever before.

After talking a little more the girls realized that it was far past midnight before they retired to bed for the evening, going to bed with heavy hearts yet again all the girls could do was pray that Larry would get the letter and show up one day.

Two weeks later…

The day had begun like every other. Rain had begun to sit in as it had been for days, but things had to get done. While the sun began to rise and the dew began to set in on the trees and grass Mary came down to get things under way. Turning on the radio Mary began opening up shop.

Fixing the sign in the window and opening the curtains the bright warm sun shinned through. Humming to the song; Good Rockin Tonight by Wynonie Harris Mary failed to hear the announcement that had begun.

Putting fresh Danish's, cinnamon rolls and many other things in the slick glass case Mary looked up at the radio and began listening very carefully. "Soldiers are coming home today by-" The voice said as the radio went in and out. "The war isn't over with, but there is talk that the war will end very shortly." Mary was stunned so stunned she barely speak but then she knew this news couldn't be shared with just her.

"Girls come here!" yelled Mary as she yelled into the backroom and upstairs. Oh this was great, amazing. What other word could you use to describe it? FANTASTIC!

The sisters came running in from all directions. "What is it?" Anna asked as she approached with a dish towel in hand. What could be going on? She had never seen Mary so happy before and-she wasn't sneezing that was a first.

Running over to the radio, "Listen," Mary told them as she turned up the radio. Getting close to the radio the girls listened with great anticipation.

"The following troops will be returning home." The announcer spoke as he cleared his throat. "At least for a short while, General Smith, General Kan…"

Holding their breaths the sisters waited to hear General Alexander's name to be called. Five more General's were called until finally. "Come on, come on." Sally said putting her hands to her small face and prayed it would come.

"General Alexander, troop will be the last of the troops to be returning home. Are prayers are with the soldiers that are still out there. This is Albert Andrews I will be standing by with more news shortly."

"YES!" The sisters yelled as one. After all this time Larry was finally coming home. The sisters couldn't believe this. After weeks of hoping and after weeks of praying General Alexander's troop was coming home. Within a few short days they would be at the train station waiting.

"Now girls we have to calm down and get through the next few days." Jacqueline said as she tried to control her sisters…wait she wasn't the oldest what was she doing?

"But it's so hard." Sally said as she stopped and put her teddy to her face. Finally after all this time Sally would see a happily ever after unfold before her eyes.

"I know," Jacqueline said with a smile. She was excited to, but things couldn't stop just like that.

Four days later…

Rain still beat upon London as people began filing into Waterloo Station. People acted as if they were being evacuated. Soldiers started coming off the train as the many people began screaming for their loved ones. "Where is he?" Sally asked as she began jumping up and down.

Picking Sally up Anna put her on her hip. "He'll be here in a moment Sally. You must be patient." That was one thing Sally hadn't learned yet, but she was going to learn starting with this.

"But I don't want to be patin- whatever that word is. I want him here now. Vivien needs him." Sally said as she couldn't keep still long enough.

People began shoving their way through as they began seeing their loved ones. "If it wasn't for the soldiers coming home, I would just show these people whose boss." Virginia threatened as she got knocked into once again. This was not to her liking, but then again what was to her liking? Nothing, that was for sure.

Looking over the many people that came and went the girls looked for a good ten minutes. Men tall, short, skinny, fat and in-between came off the train. Finally after what seemed as the girls feared the worst Sally spotted him. "There he is!" She said with happiness. She was about to jump out of Anna's arms she was so excited.

"Sally, if you don't keep still I'm putting you down." Anna scolded her younger sister. She was seven why in the world was Anna holding her? However, Sally was small for her size so it was easy to carry her. How could she keep still? This was amazing! Larry was finally coming home after such a long time he was finally coming home.

"Oh, Larry, thank God you've come." Evelyn said as he approached them. Any later and they would have thought the worst.

"What's wrong? Why isn't Vivien with you?" Larry asked in a troubled voice. Looking at the sisters he could tell that something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Didn't you get the letter we sent you?" Emma asked in a whisper. This wasn't going so well. Surely Larry got the letter they had sent all those weeks ago.

Larry could barely hear her for she was speaking so low. "No, I haven't gotten a letter since Vivien sent me a letter over a month ago." Larry could tell something was wrong but what? "I haven't been at my bass for a few days now."

The girls knew they had to tell him. "Mr. Laurence, something happened while you were playing war." Sally said as she looked at him. Her eyes were almost full of tears at the talk of it.

"What happened?" Larry asked as if he were afraid to know the answer. For a few short moments know one said a word. "Tell me!" He yelled this time. His voice echoed throughout the station as he demanded to know what this was all about. Where was Vivien? What happened? He needed to know.

Sally was scared. She had never seen Larry that way. Gripping Anna's hand tightly Anna could tell she was scared. Before long Sally was hiding behind Anna's legs and gripping the hem of her dress.

"I'm sorry Sally, I didn't mean to scare you." Larry said getting down on the child's level. Peeking out from behind the dress Sally looked at Larry for a few short moments and then smiled a weak smile at him.

Telling him they would tell him on the way to the bakery they headed out with the truth still in the balance. Silence filled the car as they drove off and headed to the bakery. For a while no one spoke for they were scared the way Larry would react.

Taking a deep breath Mary's voice began to shake as she tried to do this. "It happened a few weeks ago-"she began, as they drove out of the station. She couldn't bare it she couldn't do it. Someone else had to before she fell apart. A tear spilled from her eyes and trickled down her face and onto her dress. Sobs began to overtake before Anna could begin.

"Why is she crying?" Larry asked as he could feel his heart picking up phase. What was going on! He was screaming inside his head.

Patting Mary's hand Anna looked at her for a quick moment and then put her eyes back on the road. "We had to take Sally to the hospital one Sunday morning and Vivien stayed to make sure things were watched over. When we got back to the bakery-it-it was too late." Anna began as the rest of the girls stayed silent.

"What was too late? You've got to tell me?" Larry commanded as he knew he must know the truth. If he didn't find out the truth he would go crazy.

"When we got home we found Vivien lifeless on the floor of the bakery." Anna finished as she tried to hide the sobs that were within her throat. But it was no use everyone in the car could hear the deep sorrowful sobs. All this time Anna was the one that held together for everyone's sake and now she couldn't do it she just couldn't.

Hitting his fist against the seat of the car Larry couldn't believe such a wild story. "How?" he asked in a mad voice. Looking up from the seat he found that he had tears in his eyes. Looking at the sisters he could tell they had never seen him this mad before. But who could blame him? The woman he loved was gone and there was nothing he or anyone could do about it.

"Catherine…" Virginia said angrily as her forehead wrinkled and her temper rose and rose. Trying to control her temper she went on as she could feel her hatred for Catherine fill her body.  
"All we know is that she poisoned her with an apple. That was the only thing we found when we came upon her."

"We should have never left her alone. Knowing that Jenny saw her and knowing that she went back and told Catherine. This is our entire fault." Anna said as she drove through the pouring rain. Keeping her eyes on the road the rest of the tears fell just as the rain did before them.

"We are so Sorry Larry, to have to have told you this." Jacqueline spoke as her heartache for this young man. He was finally able to come home and then they had to tell him the awful news.

"AWE!" Larry yelled as his hand beat once again on the back of the seat. If he would have only known sooner he would have come home. On the other hand his new General, General Smith would have more than likely have told him no, telling him that he was sure that Vivien was home safe and sound.

But she wasn't. Something terrible had happened and for all Larry knew she could be dead. Dead! "I knew from the moment Vivien told me about her stepmother that she couldn't be trusted. She's dead and it's my entire fault." The sisters sighed sadly as he talked about Vivien. Sally sat there and looked at Larry with sad eyes as her heart broke for Larry.

While the sadness washed over her Sally remembered something that Vivien had told her. "No she's not dead. She's waiting for you." Sally began as the thunder rolled on through which made Sally tremble with fear. Oh how she hated storms. But then again she should be used to them. It rained/ stormed in London practically everyday.

Larry looked over at her with confusion. What was this child talking about? All of this must have messed with her mind or something. Once someone had died they couldn't be brought back no matter how hard one tried or loved that person. "What are you talking about?"

"When Vivien first came to live with us she told me a bed time story. It was about you and her. How much you loved one another and that you two were going to live happily ever after one day." Sally wouldn't stop believing in this for she knew she spoke the truth. "I'm telling you the truth." She wanted Larry to believe her, but by the look upon his face it was far from believing.

Sitting their quietly Sally just crossed her arms. She was telling the truth she wouldn't lie by any means. After all the Reverend Mother told her class it wasn't right to lie. Along with that but her parents would be greatly disappointed in her if they ever thought she had lied.

The rain continued on as the rest of the car would be in silence. The silence only made Larry more nerves. Tapping his foot against the floor board Larry found that it helped…a little, but not a lot. At this very moment he didn't know what to do. How could anyone just sit here in absolute silence? His mind raced with thoughts, memories that happened for the past several months; soon however some began to blend together.

Shutting his eyes Larry saw Vivien's face flash before his eyes and hearing her laugher fill his ears, made it seem as if she was right there and that none of this had truly happened. Soon the lovely face faded and all he saw was utter complete darkness and heard nothing absolutely nothing.

A little over an hour later the car pulled up to the small bakery. The bakery had been just as it was the day Larry left a heartbroken Vivien. Getting out of the car Big Ben could be heard as the big clock struck three. Making their way inside the sisters led Larry back to Vivien's room.

Taking her hand gently Larry rubbed his thumb up and down her small china hand. Even in her death like state Vivien still looked so lovely that it had seemed it was only yesterday that Larry had met her at the underground. But in truth it had been months since their first meeting.

Looking back on their meeting he knew he had seen something in her that he had never seen in any of his other lady friends before. She opened up to him so easily it was as if Vivien knew that she could trust Larry with her whole heart. Within a few short weeks of writing letters she had given her whole heart to him.

Knowing that she was the only girl for him Larry lowered his lips down to hers. Brushing his lips against hers he prayed this would work. "Don't leave me." He whispered. If this didn't work then nothing would.

Holding their breath the sisters stayed silent as they watched the scene in front of them. Sitting on the edge of the bed Larry kept his head bowed. Vivien's china like hand that still rested in Larry's hand began twitching.

Eyes fluttering open Vivien smiled up at Larry. Could this really be happening? After so many weeks of letter after letter he was really here. After months of praying and hoping Larry was finally here. Vivien just couldn't believe it. Blinking her eyes again Vivien had to make sure he was real. Lifting her hand from Larry's she touched his cheek. Happiness was dancing in her eyes as her smile told all.

"I knew it." Sally's happy voice rang out she couldn't contain it anymore. The fairy tale ending that Vivien had once told her had finally come true. "And you thought I was lying." A little smirk went across her face as she wore the pride of knowing that things were going to be alright.

Laughter filled the room as everyone turned to look at the little girl. "Yes, Sally we should have listened to you." Anna agreed as she gave her sister the words she deserved. Who knew that her littlest sister would know what was going to happen. Reading all of those fairy tales and keeping the hope and miracle alive really did work. Sally had the hope that all of them had lacked since that day long, long ago.

"Is this real? I still have that urge that this is still a dream." Vivien asked as she still didn't know whether to believe this or not. Yes, his touch was real and yes, he looked real. But Vivien still didn't know what to believe after all this time. "For a long time I was beginning to think you would never come. Then—Catherine came dressed as a soldiers mother and told me that…you had died and that the only way I could have my hearts true desire was through that apple she got me to eat. Why did I do it? I was stupid enough to think that you had died, but you hadn't written in so long that I thought the worst."

"It's real, that I can promise you." Larry reassured Vivien as he kissed her forehead. "You never have to worry about such a thing again because I will always be here and I will always find you."

The sisters couldn't help but get all mushy and happy at the same time. Even Virginia was happy for once since her parents death.

Giving him a hug Vivien knew this was real. She knew he was real. He was back and he was going to be there for the rest of their lives. Finally that happily ever after that Vivien had dreamed about since childhood was real and no one not even her evil hearted stepmother could take it away from her.

**A/N: One more chapter. It's been a lot of fun writing this story. I want to thank everyone for reviewing this story it means a lot. **


	16. Chapter 15:True Happiness

Chapter 15: True Happiness

A black Cadillac convertible coupe pulled down the drive of Notley Abbey. The scene was a site to see. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom as the lovely peddles flew up as the car drove through them. The grass had never looked better, greener than ever. The place looked as if it had just came out of some fairy tale.

Vivien smiled at this as happiness filled her dark sapphire eyes. It was good to be home. Pulling around to the front door the car stopped. Could this really be her home? Of course it was, but why did it look and feel so different? Surely things hadn't changed that much in the past several months? Things would soon feel like home again. It would feel as if Vivien had never left in the first place.

Even though it didn't feel the way Vivien remember it. She couldn't remember the last time it looked this beautiful. Walking to the other side Larry got the door for Vivien.

"Thank you." She spoke as she smiled up at him. Stepping from the car Vivien looked up at the big 13th Century estate. Taking in the lovely scene Vivien stepped toward the front door. Feeling her heart in her throat she shut her eyes for a few short moments to collect herself before going on.

Would her father remember her or recognize her? Of course he would she was his own daughter. Why would Vivien think of such a question? Stepping up to her Larry took her hand. Vivien quickly pulled her hand away. "How could you love me with the past that I have?" she asked unsure

"It isn't your fault that you had a troubling childhood." Larry caught Vivien looking down at her right wrist. He put his hand to her chin and forced her to look at him. "Stop blaming yourself. This isn't your fault. Besides its all in the past."

She smiled at him Vivien knew he would always be there for her no matter what they went through. Telling Vivien he would always be there they continued their walk to the front door. Before they could approach the door opened. Sitting there in a wheelchair was Richard with a smile on his face.

"Vivien, is that really my little girl?" he asked as he looked at his only child. Could this really be her? She had finally come home after so long of an absence.

"Yes, daddy it's me." Vivien said as she looked into her father's face with love. Running up to him she knelt down and gave him a hug. It really was him. He was home from the war at long last and was safe back in his home.

It had been so long. Being alone in that house without her father and only her stepmother as her guardian made the once house dark, unhappy and an uninviting place. But now things would be the same as they once were, happy, loving and being a normal family once again.

At the touch of her father's hand tears came to Vivien's eyes as she found this to be true. It was no longer a dream. This was real and she was finally seeing her dad for the first time in months and seeing that he was alright made it so much better. The rest of the salty tears spilled down her face and onto her father's jacket.

"Why are you crying?" Richard asked pulling away from the hug. Looking into her eyes Richard saw those tears that he knew she had held back for such a long time.

"I've missed you," Cried Vivien as she dabbed her eyes with Larry's handkerchief, "I've gone through so much." Those terrible memories came flooding back one by one.

"I know you have. I know you have." Richard answered as he reached up and brushed a piece of her hair from her face.

"Then you know of what Catherine has tried to do?" questioned Vivien as she drew in a breath.

"Yes, Max told me all that had been going on during my absence. I should have paid more attention to you sooner dear. Max shouldn't have had to have told me all that was going on. I should have believed you from the start. I'm so sorry." Richard said patting her hand. Vivien gave him another hug and knew the father she had loved for years was his old self again. Thank Heavens for that.

Laughter could be heard from inside as Catherine along with some soldier's who had come to pay Richard a visit emerged from the house. At the site of Vivien Catherine froze. "You can't be here. I-I" She was supposed to be dead!

"She tried to poison me with an apple." Vivien said as she stood and looked at her stepmother. This story Vivien knew her father knew nothing about. Now was her chance to put the story into play. "I was in London when she tricked me into taking the apple from her. She told me that it would give me what I wanted the most. She told me that you weren't doing very well father and that Larry had been killed in battle."

"Is this true Catherine?" Richard asked turning toward his two faced wife. Why should he have to ask her? Richard now knew what Catherine was capable of and much, much more.

"Well I-I," Catherine began. Standing up straight she fought back "I wanted to be the most beautiful in London and that girl took it from me!" Catherine yelled as she stepped towards Vivien. Stepping in front Larry would do whatever it took to save her. He had already lost her once he wasn't going to lose her a second time.

"I would advise you not to do that madam." Larry said coolly as he stood between his love and this awful heartless woman. Putting a hand on his shoulder Vivien told Larry everything was alright.

"Easy there knight in shining armor." Vivien says with a laugh. Larry turned his head a little to look at her. Vivien shut her mouth the moment she saw the look his face. Larry didn't find it the least bit funny. If all came to worse he had a gun in his back pocket he would use it if he had to.

"Take her way." Richard commanded as he turned his wheelchair around. The two soldiers advanced forward taking Catherine's arms they placed them behind her back. "Catherine, you will never be a threat to this family again." Richard announced to who used to be his wife "You've harmed my daughter for the last time."

"Where to sir?" questioned the younger solider as he tightened his grip on Catherine's arm.

"Take her to Germany and to a camp by the name of Raguhn." Richard answered as he looked his wife in the face.

Fear was written all over Catherine's face. "You can't do this to me. I'm the lady that runs this home." How could she be sent to a camp? She thought Richard loved her more than that. Rubbing up against Catherine Callie turned on her and bit her ankle. "I should have thrown you in the river when I had the chance."

"Good kitty." Vivien told Callie as she came back to her side. She knew her cat would watch out for her. Sitting next to Vivien's feet Callie looked at that evil woman with evil her eyes as well. No one was going to harm her owner and get away with it.

"What have you done to me?" Screamed Catherine as she was drug from the grounds, this couldn't happen. She was the lady of the house she gave the orders around here.

Stepping forward and in front of her stepmother Vivien drew in a breath. "What you tried to do to me." She spoke as she knew this was true. Only this time Catherine wouldn't get her chance to hurt her or her family again.

Frozen with fear Catherine was dragged to the car and placed in the back. As the door shut Catherine gave a cold, death stare to Vivien as the car turned to go back down the driveway.

Feeling fear grip her body Vivien wondered if she really was going to be executed or if some other fate was to come of her stepmother. What if she escaped? Then she would be after her the moment she was free. All of these questions of what if's entered Vivien's mind.

Feeling tension build between Vivien Larry told her everything was going to be just fine. "She won't be getting out any time soon dear."

Taking a deep breath Vivien agreed with him. She would never rein on this home ever again. "I sure hope you are right."

"I am."

Taking her in his arms Larry twirled Vivien around. Hearing her laughter for the first time in months; felt as if he had never left in the first place.

"Our love is stronger than any spell" Vivien said as she looked up at her love. The sparkle that was once gone from her lovely blue eyes was back. It had been too long of an absence.

Larry could tell that Vivien was truly happy for the first time in months. "It always has been and always will be, no matter what happens."

Clapping his hands with happiness Richard was so happy that his daughter had found her hearts true desire. It truly was a happy ending fit for a prince and princess.

"I love you with all my heart." Vivien said as she knew she had finally found the missing piece to her life and heart.

"As I do you," Larry said as he held his love in his strong arms. Giving her a kiss the sun began to set as they knew a new light was shinning on their future.

The gas fumes began to thicken as people could be heard screaming as the gas entered their lungs. Gasp for air and coughing could be heard shortly thereafter. A little while later the cries died as the gas began to die down. While the clouds began to clear a figure could be seen walking through the doors of the gas chambers. Becoming clear the figure's face began to come through. A smile was written on the lady's scratched and scared face. Taking a deep breath she knew she had a second chance, second chance to get her revenge.

"Those fools may have sent me away, but next time they won't be so lucky. If it's the last thing I do I'm going to get rid of that stupid girl and this time she won't live .to see the light of day." Her evil laughter filled the air as she knew this time she would not fail.

The End


End file.
